The Dragon Prince: Sun
by PaulXion
Summary: My take on the 3rd Season of The Dragon Prince. As Callum and Rayla press on to return Azymondias back to the Dragon Queen, Ezran must return to face his destiny to rule as King of Katolis. But dark forces continue to stir, leading the world forward into an inevitable war. Will they succeed or shall the world be engulfed in chaos?
1. Skirmish

**The Dragon Prince: Sun**

**Chapter 1: Skirmish**

**(Borderland)**

Callum had seen dragons before.

Ok he saw only two but he always thought of them to be no bigger than a house or two. The red dragon that attacked the village from earlier was his best grasp but the sight of the enormous giant towering before him shattered all his imaginations.

The creature… the dragon was huge. Huge! As in big… really really really REALLY big. Even the castle back home would just be big enough for it to perch… barely. Should a thing like that attack, he doubts that the kingdoms of man would stand a chance.

"Callum." Rayla spoke to him whispering softly. Her expression was that of a starting point of fear. "Whatever you do, don't… panic." Oh great. Now she tells me.

"Rayla. There is a literal giant dragon standing in front of us. About three times bigger than the one we rescued. I think I have every right to be panicking." He leaned in to whisper. "Who is he by the way?"

"Sol Regem." She repeated. "The Archdragon of the Sun, Patron Lord of the Sunfire Elves and the sacred guardian of the border. Oh and he's the Dragon Queen's brother so… that would make him step-brother to the Dragon King."

"Ok. Noted. And I take it he doesn't like people interrupting his naps?"

"Oh no. He's actually quite a charming fellow to get along with. Loves riddles, a corny joke here and there. But he has one teeny tiny kink." She smiled sweetly… or was that sarcastically? "He absolutely, positively, detests humans."

"Uh… yay?" Callum's face twisted. "So I'm guessing he'll try and eat me."

"If you're lucky. Worst case scenario: He burns you with his sun power breath, leaving you alive, paralyzed for days while your skin slowly melt in the ground, your whole body twisted in agonizing pain as you wheeze out your last gasp for air, begging for the sweet merciful release of death."

"Did you really have to paint that kind of picture?"

"I said '_Worst case scenario_' didn't I?" He was wondering what other scenarios she had in her twisted mind. "There's no way around it. The only way forward, is through him."

"Really?" Callum gulped.

"Just leave the talking to me and we'll be fine. Oh… and on a side note. Don't mention that burn on his face. He hates it."

"Got it."

With a deep breath the pair pressed onward, marching further into Xadia, closer to the giant man melting dragon. Its scales shone brightly in the morning sky as it moved towards the pass blocking it completely with his massive body. It was practically an immovable fortress in its own right.

"Sol Regem. Mighty one." Rayla began in a high toned voice praising the creature. "We come seeking passage."

The large golden dragon let out a mighty wheeze, breathing deeply. **"I remember your scent, Moon worshipper."**

"IT CAN TALK!?"

"Callum!"

If the dragon had any malice of irritations, he didn't show it. It wasn't like he could do any expression with that face of his.

"Yes great one." Rayla continued. "I wish to return home. To the land of my birth."

Regem nodded – or at least that's what Callum could surmise through the action of its head. **"I promised your party safe passage when you came to me that fateful night and gave you my blessings. The mission you were tasked was ordered by her eminence. I have no intentions of barring you."**

Oh? Cool!

"That's… wonderful!" Even Rayla seemed surprised how easy it was. Too easy. "Then… we'll just be on our w…"

The dragon's paw blocked their passage. **"But I do not recall granting that thing my blessing."**

Was he talking about him? Yeah… he was talking about him.

"Sol Regem. Please wait." Rayla pleaded. "There's a perfectly good reason I brought him here."

**"Really? Do tell."** The creature challenged. **"Last I remember, there were six of you. Six of the bravest warriors of your people. Now you return, alone… and you bring this… thing. State your reason quickly… for I am mere moments away from burning that insect."**

Yipes! Slow melting death? No thank you.

Callum felt the air around him get hotter and it certainly wasn't because of the lava river behind him. He could feel steam rising, slowly burning him. It was like the sun was shining even stronger than before.

"Regem wait!" The plea came only to be interrupted by a little blue creature who jumped out from Callum's back.

The golden dragon halted almost immediately in his march. His body froze as his eyes jolted awake. He breathed in, getting a whiff of the place.

Azymondias used its new found powers of flight to good use, floating between the two and the dragon before it. Its tiny body paled in comparison to the large bearded one but its presence somehow made Sol Regem pause in its threat. The golden one stepped back, afraid. Now it looked… confused and puzzled.

**"What is this?"** It demanded, its nose whiffing again to confirm something. **"What is this familiar scent? The smell of rain and sky?"**

"It's the Dragon Prince." Rayla explained hastily. "The son of the King of the Dragons."

**"Son of…"** Regem gasped. **"Son of Fulgur. No. Impossible. But the egg…"**

"The egg was never destroyed." Callum added. "It was taken from its nest long ago. We've… come to return him. Return him home back to its mother."

"That's why we require passage, Archdragon. We need to get the Dragon Prince back to her majesty. Let the world know that there's no need for war. There can be peace between elves and humans."

**"Peace?"** Sol Regem's voice mellowed. The earlier rough patched that it had earlier died out, replaced with calm and restraint. Its scarred eyes zoomed in on Azymondias unable to make out the shape. But the smell alone convinced him. At least that's what Callum hoped for. **"This… little thing is…"**

The little dragon squeaked flying closer. There was hope. A small hint of hope.

Rayla flashed a smile to the step-prince. There was no doubt about it. They had a chance now. They were in.

**"LIES!"**

Oh crap.

Callum and Rayla fell on their backs when Regem roared. It rolled its massive wings making it even look larger than before.

**"You seek to fool me with your illusions!? I am the guardian of the border! None shall pass without my consent!"**

"Regem no!"

"Rayla, get down!" Callum grabbed the elf and hid behind a pillar just fast enough when the creature's breath rolled down on them. The whole ground itself burned like it was being cooked by the power of the sun. "Somehow I saw that one coming."

"We need to get out of here. Fast." She paused glancing around. "Wait. Where's the little blue ball?" The dragon prince answered flying into their cover. "Oh. Thank goodness."

**"You cannot trick me with your magic!"** Regem bellowed. **"I was there when my friend perished. I saw Fulgur fall with my own eyes. I saw the egg shattered during the battle! I was there when the Dragon Guards failed in their duty!"** Rayla flinched at that last bit. **"The others may have been tricked. But not I. I will not fail where others have! That is my solemn vow! No human shall cross to this land!"**

"He's coming!"

"Move!"

**(The Breach Fortress)**

General Amaya breathed a sigh of relief when she returned to her post back at the fortress with her party in tow. It was the only human garrison in the whole borderland protected by the finest warriors Katolis could offer. It has never been breached, never been taken and not even the dragons would dare test its defenses. Not while its ballista towers stood strong atop its battlements.

"Man your stations, close the gates and recall the patrols!" The lieutenant instructed as Amaya ordered it through her hands. "Quickly men. The elves are coming!"

The soldiers scrambled around like ants. Each and every warrior drew out their arms and hastily manned the walls and towers. It would not be the first time the elves tried to storm the border fort and it certainly won't be the last.

With the fortress having only one narrow entryway, it served as the perfect location for defense. Even a handful of soldiers here would be able to hold off an assault for days if need be.

_"Send a message back to the capitol. Tell the council that we require reinforcements."_

"Yes General. I'll have a crows ready." The lieutenant nodded signaling the messenger by the crow's perch.

After a few moments, Amaya took her place atop the battlements, shield at the ready. Her soldiers made way, archers and scouts alike readying busying themselves for battle. The view from the wall was breathtaking, literally. The smoke and soot that came from the lava and volcano can ruin havoc on one's health, which is why there are hardly any guards posted here. However it also served as the perfect place to hold against any invading army. Even one that comprised of highly trained human killers. _"That outpost was vital to our defense."_

"Indeed. Without its signal, we won't able to tell when an attack force is coming or how many there are." The man beside her agreed. "But it served its purpose. At least now we know that an attack is imminent."

_"There is something strange in their movements though."_ She added grumpily._ "Sunfire Elves are notoriously hotheaded and reckless in their attacks but they'd never send their knights this close."_

"I have little experience dealing with these knights myself. I've… only heard of them through the patrols. But… their weapons really can cut through everything."

The General tapped her shield.

"Well… almost everything." He agreed. "Do you think they're planning an assault? I mean… this place is far too defensible. Combining our garrison, our walls, traps, kill pits and siege weapons, they will take significant losses before they even get to the narrow pass. They'll be slaughtered upon approach."

_"They can try."_ Amaya brushed the stone of her battlements petting it like an animal. _"Bring the men to the walls and take some from the ballista crew. We'll pile their bodies and feed them to the flame."_ A mighty roar in the distance alarmed her and her soldiers. It was distant but they knew only one creature that could make that noise. _"On second thought, belay that last order. Double the ballista crew. Load the poisoned tips. Just in case."_

"As you command, General."

**(Harbor town)**

It seemed strange for Ezran to be here. Even though his previous destination was miles behind him, his destiny lied on the road he once took.

He was King now. The young king of Katolis. It sounded strange even in his head. Perhaps it has always been there and he just chose to ignore it. He was scared knowing that the moment he gets home he will become responsible for every man, woman and child in the whole Kingdom. People will be looking to him for guidance or leadership. None of which he had in abundance. He's probably better off working in a zoo… or a vet. But… not every had a choice in life.

How will he do it? How can he hope to lead an entire kingdom when he never led anyone in his life?

A sloppy lick from his glow toad brought him out of his daze.

"Oh Bait! Are you trying to cheer me up?" The multicolored creature shrugged. "That's so sweet of you. But I'll be fine. I think. I mean… I always knew I'd be king one day. I just never imagined it would come like this." Bait gave him the same bored look. "Don't be sad. Just think of it as another great adventure. I miss Zym too. But I know he's in good hands with Callum and Rayla. They'll deliver him to his mom and come straight home. And look at the bright side: As the King's personal mascot, you'll be given all the jelly tarts."

To Ezran, he could tell that Bait was happy. Having all the treats it could ever want without the baker harassing him every now and then would certainly be a treat.

"King Ezran." A voice caught him as the man approached kneeling down.

"You don't need to do that Corvus."

The man named Corvus blinked. "But… you are the king… and it's customary to…"

"I'm not the king yet." He corrected flashing his carefree smile. "At least not until I get back home and make it official. Besides, it must be hard for you to do that with that leg of yours."

The tracker's eyes widened when the young king pointed to his bum leg. "How… did you know?"

"Bait noticed you limping when we were riding those Banthers." The glow toad scoffed in response. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Yes well… I… took a bad fall… some time ago. I was fighting… someone." He seemed hesitant or embarrassed to go into further details. "Anyway, I'm afraid I have bad news. There will be no ships crossing the lake today… or any day of the week for that matter. The dragon attack in the neighboring village got a lot of folks riled up. All the ships here are aiding with the relief effort bring food, medicine and construction materials from the southern city. It will be a while before we can get a ferry to get us across."

"What about those guys?" Ezran gestured to a number of shady looking sailors who looked more likely to slit your throat in your sleep rather than to take you anywhere. "They look friendly."

"Those are… privateers, sire. I wouldn't put my faith in any of them to give us an honest deal."

"Squawk! Stereo type thinker!"

"What in blazes!?" Corvus flinched when he found a parrot suddenly accusing him. "Did that thing just say squawk?"

"Berto!" Ezran recognized that red feathered creature instantly. He gave it a rub which in turned pecked his hair. "Oh I missed you little buddy. Hey, is your captain with you? We kinda need help crossing the ocean again."

"Squawk! Drinking again. Drinking again." The parrot led them over to the nearby tavern where they found the totally blind buccaneer snoozing peacefully with a barrel of rum cracked beside him. "Out like a light. Squawk!"

"And this would be?"

"Captain Villads. With a silent D." The young king introduced him. "He's the best sailor there is. He took us across the bay a couple of days ago. He's amazing."

"He… sailed you through? But… he's blind."

"Yeah. I was kind of wondering that too, but with Berto, he's top form. Ain't that right Berto?"

"Squawk! Pea in a pot!"

"Well… it doesn't look like he'll be waking up any time soon." Corvus added as he poked the old seadog with a stick. "He's out like a light."

Ezran tapped his favorite glow toad. "Bait. Can you wake him up?" The little guy gladly complied dragging its tongue on the sailor's face.

"AHH! The Kraken! It be real! And it got me!"

**(Katolis Capitol) (Dungeons)**

This was it. His life was over. Viren felt his whole world turned upside down. All his attempts to aid humanity, to bring them back to the magical lands of Xadia, all dashed away by the cowardly rule of the monarchs.

Those idiots wearing their crowns were nothing more than indecisive morons. They couldn't possibly understand the seriousness of war. He offered them a chance to unify, a chance to grow strong, to bring all of humanity under one banner. But they dashed it all for their own ignorant excuses.

How can humanity hope to survive these troubled times if their leaders are weak? Those pathetic men and women who rule over the west have grown lazy and complacent. Peace has made them fat and content.

Now Opeli will use her status to turn the story around. Make him the villain while she claims justice over Harrow's death. She will undoubtedly make peace with the other kingdoms and turn a blind eye to the true threat lingering just beyond the borders of Katolis.

"Troubled?" A deep and menacing voice crept its way to his ear. His hands rose only to fall flat on the chains that bound them.

"You?" Viren turned to his ear barely noticing the gross purple worm wiggled onto his head. "What do you want?"

"I came to visit my friend." The voice spoke back, amused.

"Be gone from me, traitor. We are not friends."

"Oh I would reconsider that." The worm wiggled, holding tightly around his lobe. "Considering the situation you are in, you are going to need all the friends you can get."

"It was you who put me in this situation!" Viren crackled hands barely reaching his ear. "If you hadn't abandoned me in our battle I would've…"

"You would've been dead." The elf on the other line interrupted. "Had you continued that fight, my powers would've ultimately destroyed you. You humans are… frail by nature. Besides, destroying your enemies there would've won you nothing but the ire of your people."

"You should've at least let me kill Opeli! If I could remove her, then everything would be settled!"

There was a laugh. A hearty one. Dark and malicious. "Such anger is not our way."

"Excuse me?" The dark mage questioned. "What do you mean 'Our' way?"

"Come now, friend. Surely a man like yourself can see that destruction is nothing more than a waste of resources. Sure you will feel the pleasure of revenge but that is only momentary. No. What you want… is satisfaction. Why kill something when it can still be controlled to serve a greater purpose? Turning your greatest foe into your ally can be quite… an achievement."

"It would be good." Viren scoffed. "But it's too late for that now. I have no more allies in this place. They have all betrayed me. Humanity itself has betrayed me. Even when everything I've done, I've done for them."

"And in that regard… we are bound." The worm added suddenly with its tone darkened. "I can feel your pain, friend. And believe me I understand that pain better than anyone. To be betrayed by those you once trusted cuts deeper than any sword. It becomes a scar that can never heal. You feel that you can never trust them again."

There was some wisdom in those words. Viren sensed it.

"But in that… I also found a solution."

"A solution?" The dark mage grew curious. "What solution?"

"A wise dragon once told me that it is better to be feared than to be loved if you cannot have both. Make them fear you. And when they fear you… they will cling to your every word as if their lives depended on it."

"Ha! And how, pray tell, do I cause fear? I'm trapped! I'm as frightening as a mouse, locked in here."

"Just because you are bound doesn't mean you can't cause fear elsewhere." The elf chuckled. "The shadow creatures you summoned. Did you deploy them as you wanted?"

"Of course I did." He answered gruffly. "But they're nothing more than smoke. My magic cannot sustain them for long. A few days at the very least. And then they… poof."

"Then it's a good thing I added my own magic in them."

Viren's eyes widened. "You what?"

"Come friend. Let me show you." With a twist of his hand, Viren's eyes glowed with magic and he found himself staring into an unfamiliar land.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Wh… what is this?" The old mage scanned his surrounding noticing a remote snowy town in the distance. It was an old Viking fortress of sorts with a mighty wooden palisade that protected its people. Several longhouses dotted the place with chimneys bellowing smoke that warm the hearth of its residence. "Wait. I recognize this place. I've been here before. It's… Vanaheim, the capitol of Del Bar."

"And the target of your… satisfaction."

"But I've only sent these shadow beast a few hours ago. How did they get here so quickly?"

"I told you. I placed my magic in them as well." The worm explained before its invisible hand gestured forward towards the peaceful town. "Look around this quiet place. Can you not feel the serenity here? The people here have grown harsh through winter but they have forgotten the horrors of war. They know nothing of it. Their weapons maybe sharp and their shields strong but their warriors are nothing more than children playing pretend. Let us see how their champions fair against the monsters that go bump in the night."

"But there's only one of us."

He couldn't see it but he could tell that the elf was smiling. "The night may be getting old but the stars still shine… and the shadow before us grows still." Again the strange mage waved his hand… and out of the shade of the shadow elf, twenty more of its kind arose, eyes blazing and weapons at the ready.

"Now… there are more of us." The worm stated, its tone dripping with amusement as the shadow soldiers dropped on their knees bowing their heads.

"That's… incredible."

"Command them, my friend. Allow them to be the instrument of your will. Take them, as my gift, to you."

Viren's eyes shot forward. He turned to the town in the valley, irritated to see the peaceful scenery. These people knew nothing of suffering. Nothing of the pain they've endured. While his mind rolled on logic, vengeance won over. He turned to the shadow elves, determination and hatred burning within them.

"The people of Del Bar hold their ancestors in the highest of regards. They sing their praises and remember them fondly." He balled his hands breathing in deeply before he snarled open his orders. "Raid their tombs, their ancestral burial grounds. Destroy their totems, their monuments that honor the elders! Sack their most sacred and holiest of land."

Half of the shadow creatures departed.

"Leave casualties to a minimum. Hurt them, wound them, make them bleed and scar them for life. But leave them alive."

The elf in the mirror nodded in approval.

"But as for King Florian. His pain will be deep." Viren sighed. "He has a son that he cherishes fondly. Spill his bloodline and we will have his attention. Go."

With a deep bow, the remaining shadows departed, ready to bring chaos to the world of men.

Viren was ready to witness his deeds. Ready to see the town set aflame with his malice. But the elf whispering in his ears had other plans.

"You don't need to witness this. Come… there are other places that need your… guiding hand."

**(Borderland)**

Rayla could hear Callum scream like a headless chicken as he ran through the pillared area of the borderlands with a giant dragon snapping at his tail. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. She wanted to show him Xadia as the beautiful magical land that it was. However the guardian of the border wasn't exactly making a fine first impression.

"Ah! Rayla! Help!"

"Keep moving! Don't let him catch up to you!"

"Yeah I got that part. But what next!?"

"I'm working on it."

"Well I'm not one to put pressure on people but can you please work faster!? Bwahh!"

**"Come you filthy human! Stand your ground and die!"**

"Yipes!" He hid behind a pillar just quick enough to avoid a massive sunburn.

Rayla groaned. She needed to help Callum but wasn't quite sure what to do. They've fought large monsters before and came out on top but facing an Archdragon was raising the difficulty just a tad bit too much.

Sol Regem had his full focus on the young prince leaving her and the Dragon Prince alone. She can understand the dragon's hatred for mankind but taking it out on an innocent boy was not the way.

"Zym. Stay here and keep out of sight. I have to go help our friend."

With speed and agility only a well-trained assassin would possess, Rayla made her way to the one-sided fight putting herself between Callum and the dragon.

"Stop this!" She demanded which made the scarred dragon hesitate for a brief moment. "I won't let you hurt him."

**"You would put your life on the line for this human? What idiocy is this?"**

"He's just a boy and not a threat to you or anyone in Xadia." She reasoned. "There's no need for violence today."

**"Humans are violent in nature."** Regem countered scoffing his breath at her. **"They attack without reason. Slew our king. They deserve nothing more than the oblivion we bring."**

"The death of the Dragon King was a tragedy. Yes. But you cannot condemn an entire race for the actions of one. That's just not fair."

**"What isn't fair is that Fulgur died because of them!"** He roared. **"He shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have." **He shook his head in rage. **"Now stand aside, elfling! My business is with the human and no one else's."**

Rayla stood her ground and drew her blades out. "That's not going to happen."

Regem wheezed in disappointment. **"I should've known something like this would happen."** The elf raised a quizzical look. **"I recognize your smell all too well. Your family failed in their duties when they were needed the most. What good does a child do?"**

"I am not my parents."

**"No. But you are their spawn. You inherit their weakness."** He added lowly. **"I should've expected nothing less from failures. Now stand aside."**

"And I'll say it again: That's not going to happen."

**"Then you can die along with this human! I cleanse your family of their failures!"**

The elf braced herself for the full might of Archdragon. She was about to bear the brunt of the breath that can melt the sturdiest steel and the burn down entire forests. There was no way in hell she was going to survive. But before the mighty beast could unleash its power, a bolt of lightning struck, electrocuting Regem stunning him for a brief moment.

"Fulminis!" Rayla shot back to Callum who somehow managed to conjure another spell with his newly discovered magic.

**"Sorcery!?"** The dragon bellowed, roaring angrily. **"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME WITH HIS POWERS!?"**

The boy shrugged back, smiling weakly. "Well… it was worth a shot."

**"Burn in purifying flame!"** He unleashed his breath. But Callum made haste grabbing Rayla and making a break for it.

"What was that?! Have you gone completely mad!?"

Callum shot her a look. "Hey! A thank you might be nice. He was going to kill us!"

"And your solution was to throw lightning at it? That just made him angrier!"

"Better than poking it with your knives! Now stop lecturing and hurry!"

"Where do you think you're going!?" Regem roared giving chase. "Do you think I would allow humans to cross my realm so easily!?"

You think that was easy? She could've been melted cheese at this point!

"There!" She shouted gesturing to a cavern in the distance. "There's a cave. We can hide in there."

"What if it's a dead end?"

"Well the other option would be to melt under the heat of the sun."

"Cave it is!" Callum agreed almost immediately. He let out a whistling sound calling out to the Dragon Prince. "Zym! Over here!"

They made a mad dash for the cave just in the nick of time before the dragon snapped at them.

Once the three were inside and hearing Regem's mighty roar disappear in the distance they let out a sigh of relief thanking whatever god that the danger had passed. At least for the moment.

"That… was close." Callum gave in to his weakened knees and buckled down. "Getting chased by a giant worm or sea monster was one thing, but a flying terror from the sky? Give me a hundred giant worms any day."

"I'd prefer not getting chased by anything giant at all."

"Yeah that too." He agreed on that remark. "What was his problem anyway? I know that humans and dragons haven't always been the best neighbors but it doesn't sound like he just hates us. He… really wanted us all to just… disappear."

Rayla sighed. "Regem takes his duties very seriously. Far more than anyone ever does. After the Dragon King was slain, he took over as guardian of the border. But… I guess you could say that he is kind of…"

"Intense? Hostile? Extremists?"

"I was gonna say harsh."

The prince gave her a look. "Rayla. Harsh is when you are grounded after spilling juice in your parents' bed. Harsh is getting scolded for smearing jelly all over the family's royal portrait. Harsh is not having any dinner for stirring up all the crows in the crow's nest. That?" He pointed at the corner of the cave. "That was severe malice and hard boiled anger."

"The dragons are known for their temper." She tried to brush it off but failed.

"He tried to kill me! Us! And Zym too!" The Dragon Prince tilted his head confused but also part frightened. "I don't know about you. But I have to draw the line somewhere."

"Look. I know it doesn't look good now but Sol Regem isn't a malevolent dragon. He… just has issues. That's all. Give him time. I'm sure he'll calm down after a while." But just as she tried to calm the boy down, Rayla's nose picked something up. Something hot and smoky. She turned around and noted that the cave was starting to… liquefy. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?"

"It's Sol Regem! He's trying to smoke us out. He's bringing this whole cave down with his breath!"

Slowly but surely the cave began to melt. The rocks, the roof, the ground. Everything was beginning bubble and curdle inward. The smoke alone was enough to make them suffocate. That monster was trying to seal them in here… or melt them along with the cave.

"Here. Put this around your nose and mouth." Callum offered a small piece of cloth which she immediately accepted. "I don't suppose you got a plan to get us out of this?"

"I'm fresh out."

"Then I guess we'll have to go in deeper."

"Deeper? Inside?"

He carried Zym on his shoulder guiding them in. "It's not a perfect plan but it's better than getting the worst ever sun tan."

She couldn't really argue with that logic.

**(Harbor town) (Tavern)**

Corvus had seen a lot of crazy things in his life these last few days. A dragon setting a town aflame, a Moon Shadow Elf's dexterity, Prince Callum practicing primal magic and even the young king Ezran taming wild and possibly dangerous animals with a simple touch. But now he was hear listening to a parrot talking in place for a blind sailor who Ezran claims to have sailed them across the bay.

All he can say is wow…

Where was the world he came from? The world where everything used to make sense.

"Ah young Ezran. I remember ya!" Villads, the blind sailor stated in his loud booming voice, one hand slapping the table. "How you doing? Last time I saw ya, you and your brother were off to some grandiose quest of yours."

"Caw! Delivering a dragon."

"Ah don't be pesting me with that tall tale of yours Berto. I'm not in the mood."

Ezran chuckled, giving the parrot a pat on its wings before speaking. "We're doing fine. But had a bit of a trouble. Callum and Rayla are continuing on their journey to Xadia. But I… have other duties."

"Ah… quite a shame. I really like those two. Really curious about the world yet so confused on what to do." He let out a short laugh. "By the way, who's the ball and chain standing stiff like a statue?"

Stiff as a wha?

"That's Corvus. He's a friend." Ezran explained while bait spat out. "Anyway. I need to get back home to the capitol. And we were hoping you could get us across the lake again."

"Is that so? Aye! I'd be happy to!"

Well that was easy.

"But I can't."

Why must you do this?

"Why not?"

"Me old Ruthless is still getting her wood tied together after that storm we rode through. Leaky areas here and there and the sails a shot to shite."

"Caw! Shot to shite!"

"Berto, you scallywag! Mind your words. We got kids here!"

"How long will it take to fix it?"

"Oh… I don't know. It shouldn't take too long. According to the shipwright boys hmm… About a month or two?"

A month!? They'd be crossing to Del Bar on foot by then!

"Then I guess we won't be going back home any time soon." Ezran's face sulked.

"Aw don't give me that face, kiddo. Just because you got one obstacle in your path doesn't mean you can't overcome it another way."

"We can take the land path." Corvus suggested bitterly. "We can stick to the road and resupply on the various settlements. But it will undoubtedly be… taxing, especially in the mountains."

"That be the path you can take." Villads agreed. "I wish I can help lads. I really do. You know me and Berto are always up to an adventure. But it's not like we can just fix the ship like magic."

Another voice interrupted that answer. "Then maybe I can give it a go."

Corvus drew his chain hook out to deter the stalker but paused when he saw who it was.

"Claudia?" Ezran recognized her and the jock she carried with her.

"Ezran?"

**(Borderland) (Cave system)**

If the phrase '_Out of the fire and into the frying pan_' had any meaning Callum would agree that this was it. After leaving the river of lava they were now beset by a dragon and now they were stuck in a cave that goes to god knows where.

They had to pick up their pace too as the smoke and heat that chased them didn't seem to relent. In fact, it got even worse as there was no ventilation here. It was sucking away all the air and making the whole cavern unbearable.

"Oh man." Out of breath and feeling the heat creeping up behind him, Callum began to feel the weather of fatigue. His body wasn't trained to handle these strenuous conditions for long. He wasn't a fighter like his mother or a survivalist like his aunt.

"Callum?" Rayla shot him a worried look. "You ok?"

"Yeah… yeah. Just… tired." He lied wearily as Zym licked the sweat off his brow. He couldn't slow down. He needed to push on regardless of what may come. "Is it just me or is it getting a teeny bit hotter in here?"

"Here let me." Rayla placed a palm over his cheeks, feeling them unnaturally hot. "You're burning up. This heat is killing you."

"Yeah well… we don't exactly have the hottest summers back in Katolis. Heh."

"Why don't I carry Zym from here on?" She offered. "He might just be a few days old but he is still a thirty pound dragon."

"That… is actually a good idea." He coughed giving the Dragon Prince away. "We need to find an exit fast or we'll be suffocating in here in minutes. How long do you think this cave goes?"

"Not a clue. I've heard about the caves in the borderlands but never really traversed them myself. Only the Sunfire Elves would know how deep they go."

"Great… then… we push forward." There was really no other choice. Death was almost literally behind them. If they stayed, they die, and all hope of peace between elves and humans die with them.

Rayla took the lead with Zym on her back. He wondered how she could easily traverse this dark cave.

…

Oh wait… duh. Moon Shadow Elves. No doubt she could see in the dark as well. Wouldn't be much of an assassin if had to carry a torch with her at all times.

"Oh just great." He heard her scoff out loud. And he found out why rather quickly. Because they came upon an intersection with four other paths to take. "They just had to make a split didn't they? Arghh… I hate multiple choice."

"Which way?"

"Not a clue." She answered, her tone dripping with frustration. "I don't feel a draft, I can't see sunlight and I can't even get a whiff of smell because of the steam chasing us."

"Well we can't stay here. We're gonna have to pick."

"You pick then. Your guess is as good as mine. Unless you happened to carry a four sided dice with you."

He chuckled. "No. But I got something better." He picked up Zym. "I got a dragon."

Rayla shot him a sarcastic look. "You're joking. You're gonna entrust our lives on him? He just learned how to fly!"

"You got a better idea?" Sadly she did not and huffed under her cloth. "Then we'll go with mine. Alright Zym. Time for you to shine buddy. Pick a cave. Any cave. And lead us out of here."

Azymondias didn't seem all that keen on being handed reign over their lives but understood well enough that they didn't have a choice. It hopped off Rayla and began sniffing each of the entrances hoping to get some semblance of an exit.

Finally after some whiffing, it chose the right most cavern pointing with its snout.

"Looks like we got our pick."

Rayla raised her hand stopping the young princes from continuing. "Oh no you don't. It's sweet that you trust Zym's intuition but why don't I scout on ahead before we jump in? You know? Just to make sure that it's not the wrong hole."

"Oh come on. It's gotta be the right hole."

"We're just being careful." She added not wanting to debate any further. "You stay here and catch your breath. If I'm not back in two minutes, take another path and don't look back."

"We're not gonna just abandon you." Callum protested.

"I can handle myself." She gestured to her blades. "You on the other hand will become the first ever boiled human to grace Xadia in a long time."

"But…"

"Callum. Trust me." He placed a hand over his shoulder, a softened look in her eyes.

Trust… such a fragile thing.

"Alright. I trust you. Just… don't take too long."

And with that, the Moon Shadow Elf departed heading into the hole that Zym picked. Callum watched as she disappeared into the darkness, a tight grip on his chest. He would've missed her dearly had she not appeared a few seconds later with eyes widened like saucers.

"WRONG HOLE! WRONG HOLE!"

A pack of man-sized fire beetles chittered behind her prompting the three to pick a different cave to run through.

Callum ran. Ran faster than his legs ever took him. Zym rode on his back panicking. The heat from those fiery insects made them feel like their backs were on fire. He would've kept running had he not noticed a steep cliff at the end of the tunnel they took.

"Oh boy. This isn't go… woooohhh!" He never got to finish that sentence when Rayla unintentionally tackled him from behind making them all stumble towards the pits below, separated.

The fire beetles followed afterward, scurrying in droves.

**(Katolis capitol) (Throne room)**

Opeli has always been a servant of Katolis. She had been King Harrow's advisors for many years and often had many solution to the kingdom's problems. Although she will admit that the king's death was unfortunate, she couldn't allow it to affect the kingdom. She had done her best in keeping the peace but that idiot Viren kept using the people's sorrow for his own agenda. Having that bastard locked up in the dungeons put a lot of worries at ease for her and her fellow councilors.

But that still didn't change the fact that they still had no one to rule.

Finding Ezran was the first true step in restoring Katolis back to its former glory. A young king on the throne may not be a viable choice but it would certainly quell any uprising from the ambitious nobles.

"The scouts have been dispatched as you requested councilor." The lone sergeant reported. "The search for the princes has begun. We've also sent crow messengers to the garrisons of each major settlements to keep watch for them."

"Good. If the princes are still in Katolis we will find them eventually." Opeli nodded back, pleased that they were making some progress. "And the prisoner?"

"Lord Viren is safely secured in the dungeon. We have guards keeping watch on him. But he is acting a bit strange." The councilors turned to one another before darting at the soldier. "One of the guards said that he was talking to himself. He might just be tired."

"He's an expert in the dark arts. Don't underestimate him. Keep a close eye on his movements. I will prepare his executions as soon as possible." Opeli added frustratingly. If she could she'd probably order someone to lop that man's head off a long time ago. The bastard deserved that much. "What of that secret chamber? Did you find anything we can use to condemn him?"

"A few alchemical materials, scrolls and items we've never seen before but nothing we can make sense of ma'am."

"Assemble all of them in the library. The scribes can pick through them later."

"Yes ma'am." He paused. "But there is one more thing, Councilors. We also found a separate hidden dungeon in the chambers and we… found someone." He stepped aside presenting the forgotten prisoner still in chains.

"Good morning!" The freckled face soldier greeted cheerily despite his predicament. "How do you do folks? Hey, love that helmet. Looks good on you."

Opeli gave a strange look to him wondering if the mad was mental or something. "And you are?"

"His name is Gren." The sergeant explained. "He claims to be a lieutenant serving under General Amaya. He was tasked on finding Prince Ezran and Prince Callum but was apprehended by Lord Viren during his stay."

Apprehended? That was good. Well… certainly not for the poor guy but she could use this to build a case against the man.

"Is this true?" She asked the prisoner.

"Yes!" He answered again in an oddly cheerful tone. "Absolutely. 100%."

"If you've been his prisoner this whole time, then you must know a lot."

"Well… I do know… a lot."

Opeli's mouth curled a smile. "Then I suppose you can tell me about Viren's plans?"

"Well, naturally of course. Since I have been in that deep dark dungeon for… uh what days is it today? I'm sorry. I lost track of time. Not a lot of sun down there. Just torches and magical lights here and there."

"It's been a month since King Harrow's death."

"Wow! That long? Gosh. That has got to be a new record. Eating nothing but bread and water for days on end really got me. I should be winning the fasting contest eh?"

"Can you please focus!?" She snapped.

"Right right right. Sorry. Got distracted. It's been a while since I last held an actual conversation with another human so I'm kind of off. Sorta."

"Then keep focus for the next two minutes." Opeli groaned. "Tell me what Viren is planning."

"Oh! That! Of course…" Finally some progress. "I have no idea."

Opeli wanted to throw this idiot back into the dungeon where they found him. "Are you kidding me!?"

"Well I was kind of locked up in a dungeon and we never really talked so… no. Not really."

"I think I'm getting a headache." She mumbled, planting a hand over her forehead. "Take him… somewhere else."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh! But I do remember him sending his kids!" Grent added suddenly catching Opeli's attention.

"WHAT!?"

"His kids. Boren and… Naudia? I think? I didn't really catch their names. Ahehehe…" Of course! Soren and Claudia. How could she possibly forget them!? They were his children and close friends with the princes. They'd make perfect assassins!

"Where did he send them!?"

"I… don't really know but I did hear that he had a special assignment for both of them. Again… not really sure what they are either."

Opeli saw an opportunity. Killing the King's oldest advisor would be made easier if they had someone speak against him. If they can get his children and make them confess their secret mission, it would be more than enough reason to put that guy's head in the gallows. It would be quick and clean but oh so satisfying.

"Sergeant. Add another announcement to the letters. Have the patrols and garrisons keep a lookout for Viren's children. Take extreme caution when apprehending them."

"Understood madam."

**(Dungeon)**

Viren soon found himself seeing through another pair of eyes. He had spent the better part of the hour ordering his shadow agents to destroy the port cities of Evenere and poisoning the water supply in Neolandia. He had smiled feeling some gratification in their destruction. Those monarchs who slapped his hand of friendship will finally know the pain of war. They will be reminded of the danger, the threat of the elves.

But while those other kingdoms sated his vengeance, he saved the best for last.

The lush and bountiful lands of Duren were now in his sights. It was the breadbox of the human kingdoms where food was plentiful in every season. It's lush and fertile soil provided for its people. It was here that the young and arrogant queen resided. Her childish nativity would be the beginning of mankind's downfall in the wall against the dragons. Oh… her defiance would be paid in a special price.

Turning, Viren found his shadow army grew in numbers here, their heads lowered and ready to obey his every command. The sun had already risen yet somehow his magic still remained strong. No doubt the elf in the mirror had a hand in that. He opened his mouth but stopped. A hint of doubt still plagued his mind.

"I can sense your frustration." The worm in his ears spoke, again in that amused tone. "What troubles you?"

"Nothing. Just… some old memories." He answered back, balling his fists back in the dungeon. "I once helped this land become what it is now. If I destroy it, I will be undoing the work of my friend."

"Then you need not do it. Let them live their peaceful lives. But would it be fair to the other kingdoms that you ravaged?" The creature asked. "You have done so much already. To be the leader, you must be willing to make sacrifices. You must finish what you've started."

Yes… the elf was right. He can't stop now. He can't hesitate when he had already done so much. If throwing away his humanity can save this pathetic race, why should he hesitate?

It was their fault for betraying him. Their fault for shunning him away when he offered them unity.

They deserved nothing less than the pain they inflicted upon him.

Viren returned his gaze to his shadow army, determination running through his veins. "The people Duren have enjoyed a time of plenty. They have grown fat and content with their lives. They've forgotten the pain of hunger. Burn their granaries to the ground, salt their fields, slaughter their livestock and torch their warehouses. Remind them of the pain, the struggle and hardship they once went through. And as for little Queen Aanya." He paused for a second breathing deeply. "She will lead this country to its doom. Do not hesitate. Kill her."

And with those orders, the shadow elves departed.

Before long the calm and serene atmosphere of this beautiful kingdom was replaced with screams of terror and the burning of its land.

xxxxxxxxxx

After what felt like hours, the dark mage found himself back in the dungeon of his home. The magic that enveloped him vanished leaving the worm on his ear to continue poisoning his mind.

"So… how do you feel?"

Viren smiled. "Satisfied… friend."


	2. How to NOT fight a Dragon

**Chapter 2: How to NOT fight a Dragon  
**

**(Borderland) (Cave system)**

Pain…

Callum felt pain all over as his eyes blinked open to the unfamiliar surroundings. He stirred from his sleep feeling his head spinning like he hit something hard.

Groggily he pushed himself up noting the rocky terrain he was in. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was… falling and…

"Rayla!" He snapped out, memories suddenly clicking into place. "Zym? Anyone?" Hastily he scanned the area and immediately locked his gaze on the multi-tooled knife sticking from the ground. It was easily recognizable seeing how the Moon Shadow Elf constantly uses it whenever danger was present.

Oddly enough the weapon was there but the elf who wielded it was not. There was no way in hell Rayla would leave this unattended. She must've dropped it when they fell from that cliff. There must've also been separate paths upon the fall otherwise he'd see her. Those giant fire beetles really made a mess of things. The only silver lining was that he still had the backpack. The supplies they gathered from the Cursed Caldera should sustain them for a week or so even that Grub for Zym would be…

"Ahh!" Callum tried to move but found his whole body ached like hell. His clothes were ragged and torn and his scarf had singes on the edges. He then realized that the dragon's breath was still catching up to him, slowly seeping through the gaps of the cave. It was both a good sign and a bad sign.

Bad because it was undoubtedly going to kill him and good because it meant he couldn't have been unconscious for more than a few minutes.

Seeing only one way through, the boy gathered his courage and moved on only to pull a stop when his right leg gave in. Quickly and painfully he removed his shoes noting the bruises covering his skin. Damn. It didn't look good. That fall must've done a lot more harm to him than he realized.

But he can't stop here. He needs to push on. Hastily he unfolded Rayla's blade fumbling a bit until the longer end stuck out and began using it as a clutch. He considered it a lucky stroke seeing that he could've very well cut off one of his fingers.

Slowly but surely the young prince made his way deeper into the caverns, unsure whether the path would lead him out.

"Fulminis." He conjured lightning from his free hand letting it brighten his path.

It was insane to blindly go through here but there was little choice. The smoke breath was still creeping behind him and if he stayed there was a good chance those fire beetles would find him. And god knows what those monsters would do.

There were twists and turns and small gaps he could barely squeeze through. His aching body struggled with every movement and his leg slowed him down considerably. It would take a while before he could even get anywhere.

But as the boy crept through the darkened path, a divine voice roared overhead. **"You can hide all you want, little human."** The dragon hissed accompanied by heavy footsteps that shook the very earth around him. **"But I know your scent now. You cannot escape from me. My brother may have failed but I will not. You and your degenerate species will soon burn and be wiped from the face of this plain of existence."**

Callum gulped hearing that voice so close. It was clear that Sol Regem has not given up the chase and was determined to see him become part of the land in melted form. But upon listening to him, Callum began to get a grasp on that dragon's abilities.

Something must've happened to him. It's clear that he couldn't see him or Zym clearly enough at first glance. The scar left on him deteriorated his vision making him rely on his sense of smell as his primary method of tracking his prey. Though it wasn't much of a comparison he recalled how Ezran once did the same thing whenever the royal baker was making his jelly tarts. The baker got so fed up on him and bait sneaking into the kitchen that he decided to teach both of them a lesson mixing some bad bread with the tarts.

Bait turned blue for days.

"Alright Callum. Calm down." He muttered himself as the footsteps grew distant. "You've been in tight spots before and you always came out on top. This is no different. Of course I usually have an animal-talking brother, a sarcastic glow toad, an elf assassin, a little girl and a three legged wolf to help me but you can get yourself out of this. You just need to think and find a solution."

Eventually, the boy came upon a large hallowed area in the caves. Oh wait… correction. He stumbled upon the Fire beetles nest. There were many tunnels in the area spanning to over several floors. The boy guessed that this was their natural living habitat. Heck there was even a pile of poop sitting quietly next to him.

And just like that, an idea popped in.

Snapping his fingers, the boy reached into his backpack with a plan in mind.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rayla woke up at the feeling of something wet and sloppy tracing across her cheeks. Her eyes opened expecting to smack that damn glow toad with her fists but stopped when she realized that it was a far more majestic creature.

"Oh… Zym. It's you." She groaned weakly as she struggled to get up. "What the heck happened? How long was I out? Last thing I remember was being chased by… Callum!" She shot up and scanned her surroundings, hand reaching for her blade finding the other hand empty. "Wha? Where are we? Callum! Callum, are you there?"

The Dragon Prince whimpered gesturing to the hole they dropped in.

"We must've gotten separated. That can't be good. I suppose it's a good thing we dropped somewhere cooler." It was a silver lining but not exactly something to praise about. "Those fire beetles are probably still nearby. We should keep moving Zym. We'll find Callum along the way. I just hope that prince can keep his head out of trouble then."

Zym agreed on that remark.

**(Harbor town) (Piers)**

Claudia was worried. Well had a lot of emotions running through her at the moment but right now she was worried.

She was glad that Ezran was here and that he was planning to go back to Katolis to take his place on the throne but she was also worried what might happen should her dad find out. If what her brother said was true, her father gave an order of regicide, killing royalties. Royal children no less! That was pretty much treason and if it was discovered, they could very well lose their heads. And that was both metaphorically and literally speaking.

Ha! That was a good one. She should probably tell Soren that.

What? Oh crap. No! Stop with the joking. This is a serious matter here! Get your head back in the game.

Pfft! HA! Good one. She needed to write this down.

"Claudia?"

Ezran's voice brought her back in. "Wha? Oh… sorry Ezran. I was… kind of deep in though. You were saying something?"

"I was wondering why you guys were going back in Katolis."

"Oh… that." She brushed her hair back awkwardly. "Well… you know that we were sent here to get you and your brother and the egg back. But seeing how you're here and the egg is… well… no longer an egg… I don't see any reason to stick around. Besides… I need to take Soren back to the capitol and get him patched up. He's in no condition to continue his mission like this." The two darted over to her brother who seemed to be having a pleasant chat with Corvus.

"Yeah… sorry about that." The soon to be king apologized. "But at least you got him walking again. That's a good thing right? And… you might not have Zym but you got me. So… that's about… 1/3 mission success?"

Claudia gave him a chuckle. "That's sweet trying to make me see the silver lining. But I don't think father would see it that way. You know how… intense he can be."

"I'm sure he'll understand. That's what families do."

Heh… probably most ordinary non-magic wielding families.

"I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"I know what you mean." Ezran sighed. "I'm not exactly in a hurry to be king either."

A few moments later, Captain Vaillads came by, looking far more sober than he was earlier. His ship, the Ruthless was being hoisted down from the crane looking worse for wear.

"Hey Claudia. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"It's… about your Dark Magic."

"Oh…" Ah crud. Please don't ask me about the deer. Please don't ask me about the deer. Please don't ask me about the deer. Please don't ask me about the deer. Please don't ask me about the deer. I killed it for a good reason!

"What does it do… exactly?"

Oh thank god.

"Wh… what do you mean?"

"I mean when Callum used it, he got really really sick."

Callum?!

Claudia's eyes snapped open. She grabbed the prince holding him with panic. "Callum!? What about him? Is he alright?"

"Huh? Ah… yeah. He's fine now. Last time I saw him at least."

"But you said he was sick. What were the symptoms?"

The boy tilted his head thinking back. "Well… his skin was pale and he had these crack mark on his eyes. And he had a hard time breathing."

She recognized those symptoms well. They were magic exhaustions. Claudia recalled her father suffering the same illness many times whenever he successfully casts a complex spell. As humans had no affinities to magic or access to the primal sources the spell instead drains your strength and stamina leaving the body completely weakened. Only by sucking the magic out of magical creatures and fusing it to one's self can humans channel such power.

"That's terrible!"

"But he's ok now though." Ezran added quickly getting her to release her grip.

"He's ok? But… how?"

"I don't know. He never really explained it to me. All I remember is that he was looking a whole lot better. I think Zym may have done something. But I'm not really sure."

The Dragon! Of course! That explains it. That creature must've done something unconsciously and bring the boy out of his rut. If anything out there had magic it would be dragons.

"That's… good. I suppose." She sighed with relief. "Your brother did a dumb thing using Dark Magic like that. Humans like us aren't born with magic like the elves. Using a spell like that without preparations can be dangerous. I don't think I'm comfortable knowing Callum is traveling with that elf to Xadia of all places. I mean… what if he gets eaten by some dragon along the way?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." The young king waved it off. "Rayla is a nice elf. She's kind and caring and really strong. I saw her fight Aunt Amaya this one time. It was so cool! Well… not for Rayla but it was still cool.""

"You know what else is cool?" Villads voice interrupted. "Getting me sorry behinds out at sea."

"Is this your ship?" Claudia asked pointing at the hunk of junk that began to sink as it dropped onto the bay. It must've looked beautiful before but now it just looked like a pile of timber strewn together with rope. "It looks… unsafe."

"Aye! Tis me girl that has gotten me through thick and thin. She might not be pretty but she's a tough nut to crack. Now the question is can you fix her with your voodoo magic or were you just blowing hot air."

"Ha! Hot air." The mage laughed. "Good one. And don't worry. I got this." She reached out for her purse bringing out her spell book and several key ingredients. "All I need is a little of chameleon's tail, marigold petals and rabbit's foot."

Corvus' face twisted at the mention of it. "Does your sister carry that stuff in her bag all this time?"

Soren's eyes rolled. "Trust me. I asked myself that question every time."

With a gesture of her hands, a wave of her fingers and a few enchanted words, the spell was cast.

**"nekorb saw tahw dnem!"**

A shroud of darkness engulfed the ship. The sails that were torn sewed themselves back together, the splintered timber and leaky areas were filled and repaired and even the paintjob that was faded was restored.

"That's amazing!" Ezran cheered while the sailor simply cast a curious look.

"What? What happened?! I'm blind! Somebody explain it to me! Use small words but also make it colorful!"

"Squawk! Ruthless is fixed!"

"She is?" He placed his ear on the boat, a smile curling on his lip. "Well butter me hairy butt and spread me on a cracker! She is fixed! Listen to that hull? Not a creak or crack! The rudder is purring like a kitten! And listen to that sail! The wind rustling against the cloth! She's like a new born babe! Almost wish me wife could do that! Ha!"

Ezran shrugged. "So… does that mean we can go?"

"Aye! We sail with the tide! Getting to the other side should be a snap. Unless of course another of them storms roll in and kills us all."

"Yay! Storm!" Ezran cheered white the guys gave the blind sailor a weary look.

**(Borderland) (Cave system)**

Rayla was getting frustrated. The fire beetles that she stirred earlier had finally caught up and they came in droves. Not only could these things spit fire at your from their horns, their bodies were hotter than a blacksmith's forge on a busy day. Their blood was practically boiling from the inside which made them highly volatile at touch.

Every cut she made against them made her blade even hotter. Her weapon might've been made by the finest smiths in Lunaria but even they would melt and break should things get too hot. It would've been a heck of a lot easier had she had both her blades but that was gone.

Zym tried to help by blowing them away but all it could do was throw jolts and small zaps that would give the beetles a mild discomfort.

"Ok this isn't working. Time for a new plan." She grabbed the Dragon Prince and putting it on her back. "We run. Hold on tight now!" And with dexterity she leaped away getting ahead of the monsters.

But despite her actions, Rayla couldn't help but worry about Callum. He might know magic but that boy can't survive out here on his own. Unlike the human kingdoms, Xadia ecosystem was completely different from his home. There were animals here that could very well kill him, not counting the dragons of course. Not to mention the plants and dangerous areas. And even if he made it out, he'd be in hostile territory. The land of the elves! She'd want to say that the elves were far more understanding than humans but honestly, her people would have the same reaction as the humans did to her.

That boy would be strung up or worse yet, tortured. Gods, the Sunfire elves will dip his toes in hot molten lava thinking that he was some human spy.

"We need to find Callum. Fast!" Her fears for the boy's safety was doubled when she heard the stomping foot of the Archdragon above.

**"I smell you, little human!"**

Oh no. No no no no no! Sol Regem!

She heard a crash. The whole place seemed to tremble at the very movement of that creature. That blasted dragon was gonna tear this whole mountain apart, for one measly human!? I mean… it's ok to be dutiful in your mission but come on! Isn't that just a little bit overly excessive? Where was your honor? Your pride as a dragon!? What can one boy possibly do to you?

Another enormous crash came through and panic spread through her face. She sped up her pace and stopping just in time to find herself in the nest of the fire beetles.

"Oh great. More bugs. This is the last place I want to be in." But immediately the roof of this place shattered and Regem's head poked in frightening the Fire beetles. They scattered and dug into their holes. "Regem!?"

The blasted dragon used its own head as a battering ram. In another world someone would probably call him a pervert but right now he was far too frightening to be called that.

**"Where are you, little insect? Afraid of a little old dragon?"** Was he trying to taunt the boy or provoke him? She couldn't really tell. **"You cannot escape. If it is not I who kill you, this very land will."**

That's it. She has had it up to here with this reptile! She might have a soft spot for dragons but she wasn't gonna tolerate this turd bullying his friend. She was gonna put a stop to this nonsense right now.

"Stay close to me Zym." She instructed before sliding down to the center of the nest avoiding the other fire beetles that stood by. Soon she came face to face with the Sun Dragon and shouted. "Hey! Regem! Enough!"

The creature tilted its head down, sniffing and rolling its lazy eye. **"Oh… it's the spawn of failures. Be gone undesired-one. You mission is done here."**

"I ain't gonna let you just eat my friend! I'm putting a stop to this, right now!"

**"You?"** He laughed. **"What can you possibly do against me? Me, the Archdragon of the Sun. A Moon Shadow elfling like yourself cannot possibly harm me especially when the sun is out."**

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm tiny. I'll have you know that I've taken on big brutes before. Now leave Callum alone and let us pass."

**"Oh?"** There was a spark of interest there. The dragon let out a smile… or at least that's what she thought was a smile. **"To think that a youngling like you would dare threaten me. I've never seen anyone so eager to die. You are either foolish or brave. I could never honestly tell the difference."**

She drew out her single blade while Zym hid behind her leg. "You're about to find out."

"Very well then." But just before Regem could unleash his breath, Callum's voice broke through.

"Hey ugly eye!" The dragon reacted to the mention of his burn. His neck jolted up tearing through another section of the roof noting the young prince standing atop the tunnels. "Looking for me?"

"Callum!"

Rayla's joyful tone was quickly marred by the dragon's sneer.

**"Ah… there you are. Done hiding, little insect? Big mistake."**

To her surprise however, the boy didn't seem that afraid of the big bad dragon. "Oh I'm not hiding. And I'm not the one who made a mistake. You did." Regem raised a brow. "You shouldn't go messing other people's homes." With a quick gesture of his hand, the boy conjured another wind spell. "Aspiro!" A mighty gale whirled around the cavern poking into every tunnel. The fire beetles that hid within were alarmed and quickly spilled out of their hidey holes. They unfolded their wings and flew over to the dragon's head like moth to a flame.

The little monsters swarmed Regem's face like a pack of threatened bees and began stinging his face. The dragon roared in anguished and immediately retreated but the fire beetles did not relent. They stung and fired small bits of lava from their horns and chaffed the Sun Lord with all their might

**"Heathens! Infidels! Traitors! I will have you all burned for this treachery!"**

"Run!" Callum shouted and she followed. The sudden cave in opened up a path for them and they could see the other side of the mountains. Xadia was just a long sprint away. Hastily they climbed over the opening and would've made a hasty dash if she didn't notice Callum's sprained leg.

"Callum, your leg!"

"It's fine!" He waved it off, pushing himself forward. "We need to get out of here. Those guys won't be able to hold him for long." She immediately grabbed him and helped him through the treacherous terrain.

"Callum that was ingenious! How'd you know the fire beetles would react that way?"

"I didn't!" He said through grunts of pain. "I was… kind of hoping to throw dust in his eyes, not stir a hornet's nest."

"You're joking." She stifled a laugh but continued to run. "You've got the luck of the stars, you know that?"

"If I did, we wouldn't have met him!"

**"RARGHHH! Insolent human! You dare to harm me, the Lord of the Sun!? Your death and suffering will be legendary!"**

Oh for god sake. Does he ever shut up?

"Over there!" Rayla pointed over the tree lines. "We can lose him in the forest!"

"You sure?"

"Regem follows a strict code to his duty He won't abandon his post. Just like Fulgur, he must remain within the border from dawn till dusk. If he tries to cross over through there, it will be like breaking his oath."

"These dragons really have weird concepts of duty."

"Just shut up and keep running."

**"There you are!"** But to their surprise, the dragon simply flew over them and blocked their path once more with his body. And they were so close too. **"You have insulted me for the last time! Perish!"** He unleashed his breath expecting to end this chase quickly.

"Aspiro!" But Callum wasn't going down without a fight. With quick hand gestures he summoned another wind spell which surprisingly cut through Ragem's breath. The two magic collided and vanished like they never existed. "Huh? That's new."

"Blasphemy!" Regem growled equally puzzled by the fact that a human mage could match his powers. "Fine! I shall crush you beneath my heels!" He raised his foot up to step on them.

"Split!" Callum pushed Rayla away just in time.

"Callum!"

"Go just keep running!" He shouted. "It's me he wants! I'll meet you at the woods!" Without even waiting for an answer the young prince pulled himself towards the rocky areas. As expected, Regem gave chase snapping at the boy's wounded heels.

Rayla didn't feel right but she trusted Callum. Surely the guy had a plan. He wouldn't just throw away his life for their sake. Even for Zym. Even for… her.

Shaking her head, she grabbed Zym and ran towards the forest resisting the urge to look back.

xxxxxxxxxx

Oh this was such a stupid idea. Callum was already cursing himself for moving along with this plan. What the hell was he thinking? The wiseman always say that no plan ever survives encounter with the enemy. And he was right.

Running towards the rocky terrain made it harder for the dragon to follow him and it provided him with cover from his sun dragon powers. Still, Regem didn't seem like the patient kind and began ploughing through the rocks like they were made of paper. The guy was clearly cheating!

**"End of the line for you!"**

He really seems to like taunting his opponents though.

"Not today!" The boy countered summoning another lightning bolt. "Fulminis!" It was a direct hit but the Archdragon didn't seem fazed by it.

**"Your magic may have taken me by surprise before, human. But I will let you know that I have taken the brunt of a thunderstorm and survived. Your little spells are but inferior versions of such power."** He let out another breath but the boy brushed it away with another gust of wind.

And it was there Callum discovered something. While his wind magic was weaker, it seemed to have great effect on Regem's attacks. It was as if magic of different element cancels each other out.

But if that was the case, what would happen if he applied wind magic with wind magic?

It was a theory and one that he shouldn't perform without supervision. But hey… you only live once.

Raising both hands up the boy tested his theory. One flashed the sign of Aspiro and the other… Fulminis. He put his hands together and felt the power surge forward.

**"What?"** Even Regem seemed surprised. **"What manner of lunacy is this?"**

The boy smiled. "Honestly… I have absolutely no idea." And then he unleashed it. The brunt of both spells smashed against Regem's large body. It exploded upon impact sending the mighty Archdragon reeling. "Whoa…"

A trail of smoke covered the area and it gave him a chance to put his plan into motion.

**"ENOUGH OF THIS!"** Regem roared angrily, his patience finally reaching its end. **"I HAVE HAD IT! YOUR REMAINS WILL DECORATE THE SAND FOR ETERNITY!"**

With all that rage and anger, the dragon snapped at the boy, swallowing him whole.

xxxxxxxxxx

Callum?

Rayla paused when she heard a crash. She had reached the eastern end of the borderlands and found herself in the woodland area. Where crags and creaks ended and the lush green grass began.

Something was wrong. She could feel it. She could no longer hear Callum's voice in battle as it was drowned from the sound of the explosion earlier. Judging from the roar Regem gave out he must've done something to hurt him badly. Enough to actually take this chase seriously.

Rayla trusted him. She really wanted to. But a part of her begged her to go back.

"Alright Zym. Stay here and keep out of sight." The assassin ordered the little blue fur ball placing him by the trees. "I have to go and get Callum. I'll be back as soon as I can. Alright?" Azymondias whimpered worryingly back at her. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. We've been through tighter spots than this. We'll be back before you know it. Promise." With a gentle pat on his head, she left, wishing her legs could take her faster.

She didn't need to search far though. Regem's massive size gave him away easily stumbling through one of the many rocky areas of the borderlands. He seemed to have suffered a new wound on his chest. Callum must've gone beyond his limits to actually pierce a dragon's scale. They were supposed to be impervious to attacks.

But as Rayla drew closer, she noticed something odd.

The battle had gone quiet all of a sudden. Regem himself who roared and bellowed taunts throughout the whole ordeal had become silent. His back turned against her. She couldn't hear Callum either. The guy must be hiding somewhere. Waiting for the dragon to look the other way before sneaking on his blindside.

She could help with that.

"Oi! Regem!" She called out to him. "Why don't you try fighting someone your own size!?"

The dragon turned its head towards her, a crunching noise coming from its mouth and a smile curling on its jaw. Rayla readied herself for its attack but it never came.

**"I'm afraid… you're a little too late… elfling."**

Her eyes shot up. "Wha…?"

**"Your friend… is no more."** He turned to face the elf, her lost blade falling from his mouth.

Rayla's throat dried and her legs weakened. Panic and fear ran through her soul. "No… no that can't… that can't be." She glanced up to the dragon shouting the prince's name. "Callum! Callum say something!"

**"He died a painless death."** Regem stated calmly. **"A human like him can only ask for so much."**

"No… no… NO! You're lying!"

**"Perhaps you are lying to yourself."** A red scarf dangled down from his lips, landing to the ground next to her.

"No…" She pleaded, mouth agape. "No… it can't… you can't…"

No… no that can't be. Rayla didn't wish to be and prayed to whatever gods who would listen.

But her sorrow soon turned to anger as she turned against the gold scaled dragon. Grabbing her weapon she ran up against the beast slashing at its feet cursing and shouting, tears dripping from the corner of her eyes.

Despite her best effort, her blades did little more than to scratch the surface of Regem's hardened body.

He amused her rage and allowed her to thrash out before finally putting her down with a tap of his claws. The Moon Shadow Elf fell on her back, defeated. She tried to get back up and continue her futile assault but Regem dangled his feet above her threatening her doom.

**"Do not vex me, elfling. You would've easily been my breakfast had you remained with the human." **He scoffed. **"But I have no appetite for your kind. Return to your home. And let this be a lesson. This is the fate of all humans who dare to cross this realm."**

With that final word, Regem rose to the sky and flew off leaving the elf to wallow and weep.

Rayla could do nothing but watch as the dragon's shadow vanished in the clouds, his words echoing in the back of her mind. She slumped on the ground, drained while her fingers traced the edges of the torn scarf. She held it close, tears openly fell followed by pained muffled sobs.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

He was innocent in this conflict. The boy wasn't a soldier, not even a warrior. He was just some curious lad who wanted to do the right thing. He wanted to bring peace between humans and elves alike and risked everything to come here. It wasn't fair for his life to end such a way.

Oh gods. Just thinking about it made her heart ache.

"No… no no no no… Callum… no."

You weren't supposed to die here. We were supposed to see Xadia together. We were supposed to bring Zym to his mother and bring peace. You can't die. Not when we were so close.

"I don't want to be the only one…"

"The only one… what?"

…

Eh?

Rayla's head snapped over to the side, her eyes blinked thrice unsure if what she was seeing was an illusion.

"Is he gone?" The figure whispered. The words simply bounced off her brain. "Rayla? Hello? You ok?"

It wasn't until he reached out to her did the assassin drew out her weapon. "BWAHH!"

"AHHH!" They both screamed as the boy jerked back to avoid her slashes. "Rayla! What was that for!?"

"Back away from me you specter! Don't come any closer! Just… just look into the light!"

"The light?" The ghost tilted its head confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You!" She repeated, dangling her blade weakly at the ethereal creature. "You're dead now!"

"How am I supposed to be dead? I'm standing right here!"

"B… but… but Ragem said… he ate you and…"

The boy's mouth gapped. "Ooooh~~ That. Remember that bag of grubs Lujanne gave us for Zym and Bait? Well… I just wrapped them with my spare clothes and let the dragon think it was me. It was a lot harder to get those things to hold steady, I'll tell ya. And all I needed to do was mask my scent with some sludge and bam. I fooled a dragon."

You. Have. Got. To. Be. Bloody. Kidding. Me

You expect me to believe that all it took to trick a dragon was just a bunch of cloth and a bag of worms?

"Then… you're… really?"

"Yup. Not even a scratch. Ow… except my ankle. I think I might've twisted it. Oh! Hey my scarf. I was wondering where that went. Gahh!" Without a word of warning she tackled the boy down hugging him closely.

"Oh Callum! You big dumb goofy, idiotic, absolutely atrocious, nincompoop!" She yelled out frantically, holding him tightly before suddenly grappling him painfully.

"Ow! Ok… hurting. A lot! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Do you have any idea? Any idea at all what you put me through!? How could you do that!? I really thought you died!"

"Hey ow! In my defense ow! That was kind of ow… the point! I needed to… yoew… really sell the idea oooof!"

"Not the point!" She grabbed his collar not noticing the strange squishiness her hands made. "I was heartbroken for goodness sake! I had all these terrible ideas going through my head! I thought I would have to make the journey to the Dragon Queen all by myself and then have the guilt trip to bring the bad news to Ezran! Am I making myself clear here!?"

He waved up his hand up in defense. "Ok ok ok! I get it. You made your point. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put your through that. I… didn't mean to." Callum sighed weakly. "The next time I fake my own death, I'll give you a heads up."

"That's the least you can do." Rayla smiled. Her tears of sorrow were replaced with joy and relief as she pulled him to a full hug. The moment would've been sweet and touching till the elf realized that the boy had a strangely squishy feeling on him. "Callum? Why are you all… slimy?"

The prince gave an awkward laugh. "Oh that. Well you see when I ditched gave that dragon my bait, I needed something else to mask my smell. You know… something to throw him off."

She didn't like where this was going.

"And that would be…"

"Fire beetle poop."

Rayla's face twisted like she just sucked a lemon.

**(At sea)**

Soren felt like crap. In every literal sense of the word. And he should be. He failed his mission his father gave to him, he failed to kill a dragon which was one of his lifelong dreams, his body ached every time he moved, guilt rode over his conscious and most importantly… he can't seem to find a word that rhymed with Orange.

The young Crown Guard was working on his next set of poems. Something to keep him busy at the very least while they traverse this vast blue ocean. At first he opted to just sleep the day off but decided to kill some time writing a new haiku. It was supposed to be a relaxing way to… well… relax… but it soon became a frustration. Now if only there existed a word that rhymed with orange.

"Ahh! This is hopeless!" He crumpled the paper and tossing it to the bed opposite his which happened to land on Corvus' head.

"Will you please, stop doing that?" The Tracker asked politely, tossing the crumpled paper back. "It's annoying."

"Yeah yeah. Sure. Hey Corvus, mind helping me here?"

"If it'll get you to stop throwing things at me… then fine… yes."

"Great! So… can you give me a word that rhymes with orange?"

"You're joking."

"No I'm serious. It's a lot harder than it looks. I've tried everything: Porange, Blorange… even Orangesge."

"None of those are words." The soldier pointed out. "And I seriously doubt there exist a word that rhymes with… orange. I suggest you try another. Or better yet… Go. To. Sleep."

"Hmm… none of those rhymes with orange."

Corvus groaned and slumped his head over the pillow hoping to drown the guy's voice out.

"Ok ok. How about… chrysanthemum? No, bootleg! Oh… wait no that wouldn't rhyme with he-at-a-gum."

"Ugh…" The man grumbled and headed off. "I'm going for a walk. Tell me when you actually finish that. Or… you know… don't."

"You'll be the first to hear it."

Corvus whispered something, shaking his head grumpily before nodding to greet Claudia who came by.

"Hey! How's my favorite big brother of mine doing? Feeling any better?"

"Oh terrific!" He cackled back putting his poem down for a spell. "I can feel my fingers again. They wiggle and crack just like before. They also hurt like a thousand ants are biting at my skin but hey… I can move them at least."

"That's great!" She replied not really getting the voice of sarcasm in his tone. "I knew my magic would heal you… eventually."

"Yeah. I owe you a lot for that sis." The young Crown Guard shrugged. "I almost gave up on ever moving again. But somehow you got me out of it. Thanks."

"Oh please. You would've done the same thing for me if I was in your shoes."

"Ha! Doubt it. You could never fit into my shoes. And I don't know if you noticed, but I don't exactly have magic coming out of me every second."

Claudia gave him a look. "Oh you know what I mean."

"Yes. Yes I do." He added with a cocky smirk. "And I also know you didn't just come here just to see me."

"What~~~? Don't be ridiculous. Why else would I want to visit my favorite brother?"

"Jelly tarts, ingredients for your spells, Crown Guard access authority to the royal library, message to the crow guy." He raised a finger on each example.

"Ok! Fine. Sheesh." She grunted folding her arms together. "You know you make life boring with your reasons."

"No. That's because you're just too obvious. Oblivious AND obvious." Soren gave out a small laugh leaning back on the pillow. "Well, lay it on me. What problem do you have now sis?"

Claudia sighed, inching closer to her brother with a worried and guilty look on her face. "I wanted to talk to you about… Ezran."

"The young king? Why? What happened?"

"No. Nothing happened. He's just resting right now. I think he has a lot on his plate."

"There's food?!" A smacked to the head made him flinch. "Owww! Fine. No jokes."

"He's planning to return to the capitol. To become king!"

"And that's a problem… why?"

"Hello? Don't you remember dad's super-secret mission? The one he gave you? The one where you hiik! Bleh…" She gave a slit throat gesture and titled her head, sticking her tongue out.

Oh… right.

"Oh… right… that mission."

"What are you gonna do?"

He choked. "What do you mean: What am I gonna do?"

"Well dad asked you to kill the princes… and he asked me to get the egg." She pointed out the obvious. "We didn't do either of those and now we're coming back with Ezran and he will be crowned king the moment he gets back. What do you think father would say?"

"Uh… job well done?"

"Soren!"

"Look I don't know! Ok?" He snapped. "I don't have a clue on what to do when we do get back. I mean… I don't want to disappoint him but at the same time… I can't hurt Ezran or Callum either. They're my friends – your friends! I'm in a rut just like you. I didn't even think we'd meet Ezran here at all."

Their meeting was purely coincidental after all.

"Well… we're gonna have to make a choice." Claudia added. "If dad really does want to have the princes gone… that could be… treason. If people found out about this he'd be arrested, we'd be arrested and then summarily executed! Our heads will be hanging on the gallows for days and man eating squirrels will nibble at our flesh and flies everywhere…"

"Hey HEY! Calm down! No one is getting executed. Not unless you blab your mouth like that. And just for reference sake, there are no such thing as a man eating squirrel." He paused. "Are there?"

"I don't know Callum. This is all just so much. What could dad be thinking?"

"Conquering the world?" He suggested. "I mean he is dressed for the part."

"Soren!"

"Alright fine." He shushed her up. "If all things go to plan and we do get back to the capitol, I think there's only one thing to do."

"And that would be?"

"Tell him the truth." He said as a matter of fact. "I mean that's always been the best solution. I'll just tell him we failed and that I… couldn't do… what he asked me to do. He'll be upset but… then again… what else is new? Am I right?"

"Soren…"

"Look I'm not good with plans. I'm good at fighting and punching things and making really awesome slides, but I can't lie to dad." He cast his gaze down, groaning to himself. "If we look at it subjectively… the worst thing that can happen is that he becomes disappointed in me. And if worst comes to worst… we can always follow Plan M."

"Plan M?"

He smiled. "Mom."


	3. War

**Chapter 3: War**

**(Katolis Capitol) (Throne room) (3 days later)**

The life of a councilor was never easy. Opeli knew that ever since she was enlisted by King Harrow to be one of his advisors. Still… having such a position had its merits. She had spent the last few days dismantling Viren's information network. Thanks to the documents and letters they found in his secret chambers, breaking that chain and using it for themselves, has been an ordeal. The scribes in the castle have been working days on end transcribing each scroll and putting it in laymen terms.

In another time, she would've been impressed with Viren's handiwork. The amount of time and influence needed to build such a system must've daunting and he had to do it alone. Who knows how deep this rabbit hole goes.

Other than that, she also had to deal with the day to day duties of the monarch making sure that the cogs of bureaucracy continue to turn.

"And that ends the report on the harvest, ma'am." The messenger finished, folding the scroll back. "It looks like we'll have to build an extra granary to store all the harvest."

"Yes. Thank you, sergeant. You may take your request to the mayor. Tell him he has the council's gratitude for a splendid harvest."

"Of course ma'am."

Opeli sighed and returned to the map on the table.

It's been over three days. Three long days and no sighting of the princes or Viren's children. Not a single patrol in every major city reported anyone looking remarkably close to the four wanted youngsters. Either they were really good at hide and seek or they were taking an unconventional path. There was one incident of a hermit child riding a Banther somewhere near the borderlands but that was probably just a drunken man hallucinating.

They needed proof of Viren's ill intent. Unlawful use of the late king's seal wasn't enough to merit an execution. A lifetime in prison, sure. But she'd rather have his head dangling at the city walls rather than have that lunatic rotting and plotting in prison.

"It's been over three days Opeli." Her fellow councilor added much to her annoyance.

"I know."

"How long do you intend to keep this up? I mean… without a king… our government structure is paralyzed."

"Without a monarch, the council's word is law."

"Yes but the empty throne is also taking its toll on the kingdom. People have begun to talk that we're plotting to take over the land."

"Let the people spin their rumors." She snapped. "We know the truth. The princes are out there. And as long as they are alive, we will do what we can here."

"Yes but for how long?"

"I agree with our friend here." A second voice opened. "The people are already getting restless. And we are ill prepared for a riot. Perhaps we can ask General Amaya to temporarily take over. She's the closest thing we have to King Harrow's relative and the soldiers here respect her."

"Are you implying we simply add a puppet on the throne?" Opeli growled.

"I am simply stating a temporary solution. It would certainly put people's mind at ease should the worst happen."

The worst?!

"How can you even say that!?"

"Opeli, please. Listen to reason. It's been three days since we started a kingdom-wide search for the princes. For all we know, they could be…"

"Don't. Even. Say it."

He gulped the words in.

Thankfully however someone else broke the anger barging into the room.

"Oh! Hi! Hello!" The ruggedly dressed man stated awkwardly as he tried to balance a basketful of scrolls. "Sorry to barge in like this. Is this a bad time?"

Unfortunately yes. But no one wanted to say it.

"What is it, Crow Lord?"

"Oh actually, it's Crow Master." The councilors raised a brow. "It's kind of a new position. Like… Crow Lord assistant… or something like that."

Crow Master? Really?

Opeli didn't have the patience to deal with this nonsense. "Fine. Crow Master it is. What is it?"

"Oh! Right sorry. I was wondering you could help me." He approached them trying to steady the basket in hand. "Do any of you here know which bathroom Lord Viren uses? I've gone through every bathroom here in the castle and I couldn't find him anywhere. Does he have some… super-secret private bathroom or something?" Her mean glare gave him the answer he wasn't looking for. "O…k. I can see that you're not in the mood for jokes. So I wanted to tell him that his inbox was getting full. And you know what they say: A full inbox is a bad inbox. Am I right?"

"Wait." Opeli's eyes brightened. "There's a message for Viren?"

"Over two dozen actually. I got another basket back in the office. Most of them from are from the other kingdoms. I thought I'd unload the earlier ones. The first one was from three days ago actually. From a… General… Amaya?"

Amaya? What would she want with Viren?

"Let me see that." She snatched it and began to peal the seal.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?"

She eyed the Crow Master back. "Opening a letter?"

He bit his lip lightly on that matter. "Yeah… I don't think you should do that. I mean… it's not addressed to you and to be honest it kind of goes against the messenger code. I might be a loony sometimes but even assistant Crow Lords like me have a work ethic."

"I'll be sure to put in a good word for the Crow Lord for you." She grumbled, opening the letter and scanning its contents.

The message was short. Just like the General to keep things simple and clean.

"Elves have been sighted at the breach. Send reinforcements as soon as possible." She read it out loud. It was easy to see why Amaya would send this to a man she detested. She and Viren weren't on the best of terms but she knew that this kind of news would spring the man into action. Had he received it, he would've gone and muster every soldier in Katolis and march them straight towards the breach.

"It's just as Viren said." The other councilor gasped. "They really are attacking."

"Indeed they are." Opeli grumbled slamming her hand on the table. "Which is why it is vital that we find the princes. Double the effort. Extend the search party range to the neutral territories as well. Leave no stone unturned."

The other councilors nodded and hastily departed to do her bidding leaving the woman to go through Viren's mail without judgment. Well… except for the Crow Master of course.

All the while none of them noticed the purple worm eaves dropping on their conversation by the window.

**(At sea)**

Ezran wasn't having a good morning.

For the last few days there have been a lot of things going through his mind. Things he never thought he'd think of until he was older. He was king now. And that meant responsibilities, governing, taxes, politics and such. Each of his decisions will undoubtedly shape the lives of thousands in Katolis. Sure his father taught him a couple of times about it but most of those times he would fall asleep during his lectures or sneak away with bait when he wasn't looking. Now he wished he paid a little more attention to those classes.

"King Ezran. Your majesty." Corvus greeted with a proper salute.

"Hey Corvus…" He greeted back though with far less enthusiasm. His hand automatically went to Bait, giving it a good dose of belly rub.

"Is… something wrong, your highness? You seem… upset."

"What?" The boy jolted up. "Oh no. I… just have a lot on my head right now. I'm still thinking what to do when I become king. What do you think Corvus?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. What do you think being a king is like?"

"I am not certain how to answer that, your highness. Various Kingdoms are ruled differently. All I know that the crown entails great responsibility."

"Yeah… I get that part." Ezran grumbled. "I just wish I knew how to rule. My dad tried to teach me. But I never really paid attention to him."

"You are not at fault on that, your majesty. No one could've predicted the late king's assassination. They were events that were beyond anyone's control."

"I know. But… that doesn't make it any better." He sighed lowly before a thought came to mind. "Oh oh oh! Corvus! Maybe you can teach me."

"Me? I'm afraid I know little of how a king should be…"

"No not that. Just give me an example." The boy explained. "Like… what to do in a situation when I'm king."

"My king. I still don't think…"

"Just try. Please?" Ezran gave a smirk. "Your king commands you."

Corvus' stern face softened a bit on that order. He smiled and knelt down in front of the boy. "Very well. I shall do my best."

"Alright. Bait. Pay attention." The glow toad scoffed, paying no heed. "Lay it at me."

"Right then." Corvus coughed into his hand playing a scenario. "You are king leading your troops in battle. You are outnumbered a hundred to one and your castle is running out of food. Reinforcements are still days away but the walls are giving out. All your siege weapons are gone, morale is at an all-time low, and your soldiers begin to think of deserting! What do you do?"

Ok that wasn't what Ezran was trying to get but it was a worthy effort.

"Uh… surrender?"

"But your enemies will execute you."

"Ok… um… roll a dice and pray for a 12?"

"Huh? N… no. You turn to attack! When all hope is lost… the best thing to do is go out in a blaze of glory! You ride your horse and charge into battle with all of your loyal soldiers and die in battle!"

"So I die either way!? How does that help?"

The soldier made a face. "Uh… it helps you decide when things are… dire?"

"I don't think that's what Ezran is looking for." Claudia's voice chimed in playfully with her brother tagging behind. "Maybe you should put more on the politics."

"But that charging into battle though…" Soren nodded in approval. "I like where you were heading. But I'd prefer a little more flare. Just saying."

"Hey Claudia, Soren." The young monarch greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better but still hurting." He grunted. "I can wiggle my nose again though. So that's a good thing."

"What Ezran need, is a little dose on politics." Claudia added sitting next to the boy. "Why don't you leave the fighting to these jocks and your generals while you live comfortably in your home?"

"Oh. I like that." The little guy nodded in approval.

"But he's the king." Corvus reminded. "A king is supposed to lead his armies."

"You expect this adorable little thing to go into battle? You monster. He could get hurt! Isn't that right Ezran?" She gave the prince a hug rubbing her hand over his bushy hair. "But you worry too much Ezran. You shouldn't really be learning all of this." 

"But I have to." He shot back casually. "How can I be king if I don't even know what to do when something happens? I need to be ready. I can't afford to make mistakes."

"Oh sweetie. You don't have to know everything." She cooed. "Besides. Your dad made plenty of mistakes in his time. Some small and some… not so small. But everyone knows that he tried his hardest to make things right. Every one of us here make a thousand decisions every day. We can't all expect them to be correct."

"But my choices have big consequences. What if I chose to do something and it just made things worse? A lot of people might get hurt and it'll be my fault."

"Yes. That will happen. But you must also remember that you're not alone in this. You got me, Callum and Soren and ummm… Civis?"

"Corvus…"

"Right right… Corvus." She smiled awkwardly at the said man. "What I'm trying to say is… that whenever you make an oopsie, we'll be there to help you out. We'll solve the problem together and make it right. No matter how long it takes. So… breathe easy. No one ever said that being king was gonna be easy. But no one ever said that it had to be hard either."

Ezran thought on it and felt a weight lighten from his shoulder. Perhaps he was thinking too hard on things. Perhaps he tried to carry the whole thing by himself and never bothered to ask for help.

"Thanks Claudia. I guess I was thinking too hard. I… just wanted to be a good king… like my dad."

"Leaders aren't born Ezran." She added, pulling the little guy for another hug. "They're made. And through thick and thin, and once you get a little older, you'll be even greater than your father. I can promise you that."

"I'll try." He returned the gesture before another idea popped into his head. "Hey, I got an idea. Since I'm king now, you can be my advisor."

"Me?" Claudia jolted away from him. "As the royal advisor? No I think dad would be…"

"Viren was my dad's advisor. He understood dad. I want someone who understands me. Someone who can tell me what I'm doing right or wrong. Someone like you. I think you'd make a great advisor."

Soren gave a surprised expression to him. "Wait. You can actually do that?"

"He is the king." Corvus reminded. "I think it's within his authority. He can give anyone he wants that right."

"Oh cool! Seeing as we're in a giving mood, maybe you'd also have need for a new Captain of the Crown Guard? Someone young, dashing and has a cool head in tough situations?" He blinked twice noting the group's dead pan stare. "What? Is that a no? Maybe?"

"One step at a time big brother. One teeny tiny step at a time."

**(Xadia) (Woodland)**

Xadia was a strange place. At least that's what Callum thought. The flora and fauna here were literally out of this world. Everything felt more… alive… more magical. Every rock he climbed over, every tree he passed through introduced him to a hundred of different species he never even dreamed of. It was like he stepped off Katolis and into another dimension where everything was right-side up!

There were flowers with blue petals, tulips of various colors, deer and doe with fur and antlers that shined with a bright color, exotic birds with feathers of every mark of the rainbow, and even the sky itself felt different here. And he knew exactly why.

Everything here had an affinity with magic. He could feel it coursing through the air just by breathing in. The cube from the bather lodge was also glowing in various sides telling which was closest.

He wanted to stop at every turn. Draw every animal, every flower, every tree. He wanted to record it all and bring the sketches back home.

But a dragon's lick interrupted him.

"Ah! Hey! Zym. Come on. Not now. I need to finish my sketch on this flower. I want to draw as much as I can. I can't wait to show them all to Ezran. He'll be so jealous when he sees them. Man… I might even run out of pages before I can draw them all."

"Callum! Hey!"

The boy jolted from his sketchbook turning to his companion. "Oh hey Rayla. Hang on. I'm almost done."

"You can finish your drawings later. The sun is up and we have a schedule to keep."

"Yeah yeah. I know. I just want this sketch to be perfect. It's not every day I get to see something so… magical."

Rayla gave him a scoff but then smirked. "Well if you think that's magical… wait till you see the first elven settlement just beyond the ridge." That alone sparked a reaction out of the boy.

"Wait. Did you say elven settlement?"

"Yup. A small city actually. It's very pretty. And just beyond that ridge. It's got tall towers, castles and architect like you've never seen. But if you want to stay here and draw that flower. I suppose we can…"

"Done!" He snapped the book shut and dashed to her side like a child in a candy store. "What are we waiting for?"

Rayla stifled a laugh and led on through. The woods grew thinner as they headed eastward. While they avoided the roads and stray paths, they still made good time traversing through the rough terrain of the borderlands.

"I was saving this part for you." The assassin stated, eyes gleaming. "Trust me Callum. Your first impression of Xadia is gonna be stoked."

"Good. Because my first impression of this place so far was dragons trying to eat me, fire beetles and dark caves and faking my own death."

"Well… second impression then." The thicket soon gave way to a cliff offering a view of the land below. A wide and rocky plain opened up with an enormous city at the center of it all. The buildings there looked as if they were made from the stone of the surrounding land. Tiled rooftops and colored windows greeted them along with a mighty brown wall that merged with the land beneath it.

"Whoa…" The boy's mouth went agape much to the delightfulness of Rayla. It was a city. An elven city. And he was the first human ever to laid eyes on them for god knows how long.

"Prince Callum, Prince Azymondias. Your royal majesties. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Veil, the 3rd largest city of the Sunfire Land."

"A city?" Callum laughed. "It looks more like a fortress!"

"Well partly." She shrugged back. "It's pretty much the equivalent of your Breach Fortress over on the other side. It's the 2nd and strongest line of defense of Xadia. And a great tourist attraction to boot. Just saying."

"It's absolutely beautiful." The boy stated like a man in love. "Man… what I wouldn't give to just get a glimpse of what's in there."

"Well… we can."

Callum broke out of his daze. "Come again?"

"That, my little human is our next destination." She stated, pointing both her fingers at it. "We need to resupply anyway and that city has a bustling market with all sorts of goods. And there's also a caravan system that we can use to go through the roads safely."

"Whoa… no no no no. That is a bad idea. Terrible."

"Not at all. It's perfectly safe. Unlike the wild-lands here. It's full of people."

"Full of elves!" He corrected. "Elves who hate humans? The humans they spent the last decade fighting? I'm human. I'll be shot full of arrows before I even set foot inside those walls!"

"Oh nonsense. You'll be perfectly fine."

The boy tilted his head around. "And how is that?"

"Because now you can be…" She pulled out her favorite cape and covered the boy. "Introducing… Elf Callum!"

"Yeah… I doubt a cloak will be enough to get me through those gates. I'll need to grow horns and ears and…" A finger on his nose told him that she had that covered.

"Don't you worry a bit, old friend of mine. I got you covered." She reached for her back producing what looked like a hairband with sharpened rocks sticking out on top. "Tada!" Without even waiting she placed them on his head hiding the cover with his hair. "And now you have horns. Just like me."

"Rayla. This is good and all but my ears."

"Oh please." She brushed his worries away. "I told ya. I got you covered." With a little comb here and there, his hair covered the edges of his ears hiding it beneath bangs. "And there you go. Now no one can tell you apart from any other elf around here."

"Until they see I have an extra finger." He pointed out. "That's gonna be pretty hard to disguise."

"No problem. I told you, I got ya covered." She drew out her blades menacingly. "Now put your hands out and I'll lop it right off."

"WHAT!? No!"

"Oh come on! It's the only way!"

"I'd rather keep my extra finger, thank you!"

"Don't be a baby Callum. Having four fingers ain't so bad. Look at me."

"Yeah… the answer is still no."

Rayla's eyes rolled at him. "Look. Unless you can somehow cast some sort of illusion like Lujanne, they're not gonna just let you walk in there."

"Well… what if we use your… hand disguise?" He pulled out the stolen pair of gloves and placed two fingers in one socket. Thankfully the size was a lot bigger than his. "And we just cut the pinky side off and we're golden."

"Pfft… fine. If you wanna be boring."

"Hey. Boring is safe. And safe doesn't get me killed. But… we still have one problem." He gestured over to Zym who waggled his tail like a dog. "How will we explain him?"

"Easy. We just tell folks that he's our friendly family pet wuzbat."

"What's a wuzbat?"

"You'll see them later. Now come on while daylight is still burning. You're gonna blow when you get to see inside. Hmm?" But she paused when she noted the gates of the city suddenly opening. "Get down!" They quickly duck behind the thicket and spied on the band marching out of the city.

They poured from the city in formation, banners of knights and nobles flying proudly above them. Each of them armed and dressed for battle.

"Are those… soldiers?"

"Not just any soldiers." Rayal pointed out. "See that bunch with those fancy headwear? Those are Knights of the Sun Lord, one of the highest ranking positions in the warrior caste."

"Do the Sunfire Elves usually send out armies like this?"

"I wouldn't really know. I'm not familiar with the borderland traditions." She shrugged worryingly. "I think they might just be doing some drills. You know? Training the squires for battle or something like that. I'm sure it's nothing. The elves fight a defensive war with humans. We never attack."

"I sure hope so."

**(Katolis capitol) (Dungeon)**

Viren had been counting the time. Every minute and every hour that passed by. His imprisonment have been changed drastically since Opeli finally took reign of the kingdom and swayed the council to her side. He could sense guards doubled at his cell door with frequent checkups on him. He guessed that Opeli believes that he'll use some foul magic to orchestrate his escape. Not that it matters. His will was already done. He simply had to play the waiting game just a little bit longer.

As for Opeli. From what the worm had told her, she consolidated her power and enforced her rule leaving no one to question her authority. It was an impressive act if a little delusional. While she can maintain this illusion of control for a while longer, it won't take much for people to see the chinks in her position.

"Gooooooood morning!" A surprisingly cheery voice broke the man's concentration. He turned to the source finding his former prisoner standing outside of his cell with his meal on hand. "How are you doing today sir?"

"You?" He cocked a curious brow. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… if I have to be direct, I actually came to say goodbye, Lord Viren."

"Goodbye?"

"Yes! Miss Opeli has umm… put me in charge of a search party to look for the princes. I thought it would be only right for me to come and say goodbye at least. Oh! And I also brought your lunch." He leaned into whisper. "I added some chicken and jelly tart from the baker. They delicious."

"That's… very… generous of you, Sir Gren – considering how I've treated you for the last week."

"Oh that wasn't too bad."

"I imprisoned you against your will."

"Well no one's perfect. And Ms. Opeli already got you locked up in here. So… why add salt on wound? Am I right? Besides, my mom always told me that I should never do unto others that I don't wish done on me."

"And giving me extra food is… what you wish done back to you?"

"Well maybe next time I become your prisoner, you'll actually give me some extra grub next time."

That sounded reasonable yet also… very strange.

"You are perhaps the strangest prisoner I've ever had the pleasure of holding in my dungeon, Sir Gren. You've certainly set the bar high for all future hostages I may have. I don't think any of them will be able to trump you."

"Well… just because you're strange doesn't make it a bad thing. I mean… I'm strange and you use dark magic to do stuff. That doesn't make you a bad person. Right?"

"Heh… you're smarter than you look too." The old wizard chuckled. "Thank you for your patience… and thank you for the meal."

"Hey no problem. I'll be sure to drop by next time I visit. And remember." He smiled. "Don't think of yourself as being chained down. Think of yourself as being chained up!" And with that last laugh he departed leaving a rather stunned Viren in his cell.

The worm slowly appeared, holding onto his ear. "I have seen many people in my life. But that one has to be one of the strangest yet."

"On that, we both agree." Viren scoffed. "What is happening?"

"All is progressing just as you requested." The creature answered. "Our shadows have left a trail of destruction in the other kingdoms. Through pain and suffering they will be united. Only a few left stands in the way."

"Good. Now if only I can get myself out of this cell!"

"Patience, friend." It whispered. "An opportunity will present itself. For now, enjoy the peace and quiet you still have. It will be quite busy once you are out."

"Fine." The old man slumped back, his eye suddenly turning to the plate of food left behind. "You… wouldn't happen to have a spell to move that chicken to my mouth, would you?"

**(Xadia) (Veil)**

The city of Veil was unlike anything Callum had ever seen before in his life. It was a city of the Sunfire Elves. A race devoted to the Primordial connection of fire. Every structure here looked like they were brought straight out of fantasy story book. The architecture of this place would be more than enough to inspire artisans back home. Folks back in the west would kill each other in gladiatorial combat just to get a glimpse of this place.

His mind raced as he scanned around only to bump into another elf.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"S… sorry! Sorry. I wasn't… looking."

She heard Rayla laugh beside him, pulling his arm towards her. "Like what you see?"

"I love it." He answered releasing the breath he had been holding in. "Everything here is just… incredible. I've never seen anything like it!"

"That's because you haven't." She pointed out. "You're practically the first ever human ever to set foot within these walls since your people's exile centuries ago." The first ever human to walk in Xadia. He loved the sound of that. "Now. As much as I love seeing you ogle over the city and its people, I have to remind you that we still have a schedule to keep. We need to gather supplies and get you some new threads."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Uh other than the fact that it was dipped in poop and has enough holes in them to fit a porcupine, its complete trash. Not to mention it would certainly help with your disguise. We want to keep a low profile. And unless you want to get your spare clothes from Sol Regem, you're out of luck."

She had a point there. They were lucky enough to dodge the guards at the front gate seeing as they were busy admiring the marching band outside the city. With a little bit of finesse and sub-par acting skills they were able to get through without too much hassle. And Rayla even a prepared a few excuses for him to use. But it would certainly help their progress if he didn't look like some guy who was mauled by a banther.

"I have no words to argue." He nodded. "But… I don't know if I can afford anything around here. Do you guys still take a Katolis coins?"

"No problem there my elven friend." She smiled sweetly at him before producing a pouch from her back. "Like I said before: I got you covered. Don't worry about the cost. Unlike some of your stores back home, the prices here are fair and cheap. You could even say that I have enough to… paint the town blue."

"I think the expression was 'Painting the town red'."

"Meh. Details. Now prepare to feast your eyes and your mouth on Xadia's finest cuisine!"

…

**(A few minutes later)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT COST 20 FITHING!?" So much for keeping a low profile. "HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY BONKERS!?" Rayla bellowed to the shop keep who boringly just sat on the other side of the kiosk. "Do I look like I'm trying to buy real-estate here? I'm asking for a simple… dish of basic food for me and my friend here! Not a bloody house!"

The shop keeper blink uncaringly at her. "Sorry miss but that's the price these days."

"Don't you be making a fool out of me! I came through here before! The last time I visited this place a decent meal doesn't cost more than half a fithing! 2 at most! I can buy myself a whole cow, hire someone to drag that cow and cook it for me for 10! What you're asking is outright robbery!"

"Sorry ma'am. But that's the inflation these days."

"I'll show you inflation you little…!"

"Whoa, easy Rayla." Callum stopped her before she could lash out at the poor fella. "Let's not attract attention now. Sorry about that sir. She's had a bad day. Ahehehe." If the shop keep was bothered by her action, he didn't show it. He just lazily went for his next customer and stated the same price boringly. "What happened to keeping a low profile?"

"I was filing a complaint!" She reasoned huffing her arms together, irritated. "That guy was clearly trying to rip us off! Whoever heard of a simple dish of Aeolian fish to be worth 20 fithing!?" He guessed fithing was the currency they used here. "I have half a mind to go back to that man and wreck his store right there. He's practically robbing people at broad daylight!"

"It's ok Rayla. Remember our mission." He eased her gesturing to Zym who was hiding in his cloak. "We got to bring Zym back home. Getting into a fight now won't help us."

Thankfully the assassin saw reason and took a deep breath. "Ok… ok. Yes. You're right. I was being foolish. I shouldn't have lost my head like that. There's plenty of other places we can go to. We'll try another store. I'm sure their price will be much better."

It wasn't…

The rest of the tour in Veil pretty much went on like a montage. They'd walk into a store, Rayla would ask for something, the shop keep would reply, she'd get angry and complain, she'd bring out her sword and he'd calm her down and drag her out before she could make a scene.

This went on for about an hour or so before they finally gave in and took a seat by the public bench.

Callum stayed there, playing with Zym for a moment before noticing Rayla return from her next bartering finding her expression to be one of annoyance and irritation.

"Hey. I take it you got something for us."

She huffed beside him, throwing her arms up in surrender. "No! I don't understand this! Everything and everyone here has gone completely mad! Even a room at the cheapest inn here costs me an arm and a leg. Literally! I have to cut them and sell them to the highest bidder just to make ends meet!"

"That bad?"

"Well I could sell my kidneys if we wanted breakfast afterward. Ugh… I just don't understand."

"Maybe the prices went up when you were gone."

"Callum… I've only been gone for a month and a half. That kind of inflation doesn't just happen in a blink of an eye. Ugh… this is ridiculous."

"Hey… don't feel so down. We still got some berries from the forest." He offered the said berries, half of which was already eaten by their pet wuzbat. She huffed but accepted them either way. Her stomach was growling. "Maybe instead of buying something, you can tell me some stuff here. Like… that over there."

The young prince pointed over to a crowd of young soldiers who were cheering at one of their comrades. His friend wrapped up a shoulder length glove on his arm and made some kind of prayer before they placed him at what looked like a forge.

"Oh… that." Rayla said flatly. "They're performing an old ritual. Runaan told me about it. The Heart of Fire trial. A fellow soldier will wrap a fire-proof cloth over his arm and dip it into a cauldron of boiling lava and hold it in there as long as they can. The cauldron will then boil and the temperature will rise steadily."

And to her truth, the soldier did just that. With a bowl full of hot steaming lava, he willingly dipped his hand in and screamed bloody murder all the while his friends cheered him on. Pain surged over his face as the lava boiled.

"That sounds both painfully unnecessary and dangerous."

"It is." She nodded in agreement. "The longer the person holds it in, the more credible he becomes and the tougher he looks. They also say that it used to be how the sun mages commune with the primal source."

"Do they now?" Callum's mind was intrigued.

"Well that supposed to be the reason. But now a days the Sunfire Elves use this ritual as nothing more than a fraternity oath or some nonsense. I think Runaan said it as… Boys will be boys… kind of thing."

"RARRRHHH!"

The soldier who dipped his hand in gave in about twelve seconds later roaring furiously along with his friends who congratulated him on a job well done.

"I think I'll pass on that." Callum shivered at the thought. He already had a brush with the strongest sun dragon in all of Xadia. He'd rather taunt death by putting his hand on a vat of lava. "So I guess we'll be hitting the road again soon?"

"Soon. But not today." She answered back. "There's no need to rush. I don't think Zym here will be that in a hurry to be king. Besides, there are plenty of places I want to show you in Xadia. After all, you are the first… elvish… guy to see the east in god knows how long. Why not take it slow for once?"

Callum thought on it and she was right. No one was after them and his disguise was holding. Why rush to the end goal when there's so much to see?

"Yeah. You're right. There's still so much to learn around here. Maybe I can even learn to do some fire magic along the way."

"That's the spirit. And now for the good news." Rayla added, clapping her hands cheerfully. "I found us a place to stay."

"You did? But I thought the inn cost you an arm and a leg? Or… kidneys."

"It was. But the innkeeper was kind enough to let me know that there's a place in the city where we can lay our heads for the night. And for a fair price too."

"That sounds too good to be true."

"I know. But it just opened like super-recently so they're having some kind of grand opening We'll be the first guests there!"

It sounded suspicious. Like stab-in-the-back kind of suspicious considering everything here had price tags that went through the roof. But if Rayla was vouching for it he supposed he could bite.

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look at it. What is this place?"

"It's a rental place at the edge of the city called the…"

xxxxxxxxxx

"B and B?" The name sounded foreign. Like… someone got lazy to write the full name and decided to put two letters next to one another and have the people figure it out for themselves.

Whatever grandiose gesture Rayla made was destroyed in an instant. Her dreams of finally sleeping in a comfy bed without worries of attackers striking them in the middle of the night shattered. She expected to find something akin to an inn… or at least a home. Somewhere majestic to show off Xadia's cool features. Something to make Callum go wow like he did when he first saw the city up close.

But this place was just… depressing.

It was a two storied building with made of wood and glass with enough room for a family of four to live in. The structure itself barely looked like it could support itself, the windows and doors were creaking and Rayla could swear that this thing was being held up by spit and cobwebs. Heck, a light breeze through here would likely bring the whole place down.

"What the heck is a B and B?" Callum asked to which Rayla agreed to.

"Better inside than Bad outside?" She guessed.

"It… doesn't look safe."

Yeah she could tell that, Captain Obvious. She should've taken the hint when they crept to the far side of town. The whole area alone didn't exactly drip of welcome. This looked more like the place where innocent bystanders like Callum come to get mugged or stabbed… or maybe even both.

"W… well we shouldn't judge a book by its covers." A window door fell at her word.

Reluctantly they entered, finding the whole place to be messier than Villads' ship. There were books and furniture scattered around, a heavy layer of dust covered the place. Pictures and portraits of a family hung tilted over the fireplace and dining room and cobwebs were pretty much everywhere. It was practically the making of a haunted house.

Rayla swore, if something should jump at her right now she was gonna scream and bolt the hell out of there and never look back.

"H… hello?" Callum tried to call someone but found his voice strangely echoing within. He traced his finger over the reception table next to the entrance noting the insects in the area skittering away. "It doesn't look like anyone's been living here for a while now."

"Yeah. I can tell. It looks… abandoned."

"Maybe the innkeeper was wrong and he didn't know." He guessed. "We should probably head back before this place falls on our heads."

"I agree. This place gives me the creeps. We'll most likely find better shelter in the streets."

"There are a lot of books here. It looks more like a shop than a rental home." And he was right on that regard. This place had far too many books just to be some second-hand inn. It had the atmosphere of a store with a ledger sitting plainly by the reception table. "Come on Rayla. Let's just…" The boy froze when he turned towards the door only to find a creepy eye grinning face staring back at him.

"HELLO!"

"AHH! What?!"

"Welcome to the Grand Opening of the first ever B and B!" The stunningly short Sunfire elf greeted cheerily yet awkwardly at the same time. She had brown short hair that just went under her neck, the same tanned skin like the other elves of her kind, freckled cheeks, thick large glasses and robes that made her look like a scribe of sorts. "You must be here for the stay!"

"And if we are?" Rayla asked weapons drawn which somehow made the lady gasp.

"Oh my word. Are those Moon Shadow Elf retractable blade?" She rushed towards the swords, poking it with her finger. "They're masterworks from the smiths of Lunaria. Only the best of the best of their warriors get to have such fine pieces."

"Well thank you. I am one of the be—ah hey! Stop trying to change the subject! Who are you and why'd you sneak up on us?"

"Oh sorry. My bad. I didn't mean to sneak up on you." She bowed politely, knocking a few stacks of books. "My uh… name is Elyon. I'm the owner here."

Rayla gave her a strange look. "You run this… joint?"

"Yup! That's right! Oh…" The young lady named Elyon scanned her establishment and smiled weakly back like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry. This place is such a mess right now. I wasn't expecting any visitors at all. Just um… give me a few minutes and I'll have a room set up for you guys."

"Thanks but… I'd prefer to stay somewhere that's… less dangerous."

"Oh don't worry about that. Please." She insisted. "The place might look kind of a tiny bit unstable but I promise you, it's tougher than it looks. This building you're standing on is practically a landmark on its own. It was one of the first ever building erected in Vale. You can say that it's a monument! A testament to the city's rich and elaborate history."

Was she doing some kind of sales pitch? Because it sounded rather rehearsed.

She was about to decline when Callum grabbed her. "We should at least try it out. We don't exactly have anywhere else to go."

"Ugh… fine. I suppose we can stay for one night."

The little elf smiled gleefully. "Oh wonderful! Thank you for staying. I promise you won't regret it! I'll… I'll get things sorted right away. Please wait right here. Have a seat on… um…" She hastily stacked some thick books up pretending it was a bench. "…here?"

With some comical speed the little lass rushed towards the stairways clearing out what appear to be the guestroom. The amount of dust that scattered told them that this place had never seen a broom before.

All the while Rayla could hear her muttering to herself and cursing every time something fell or broke.

"Well she wasn't a tiny bit awkward."

**(Breach Fortress)**

It has been some time now since Amaya returned to her fortress. Tension around the castle have been high and most of the soldiers here have been expecting to be attack any second now. They awaited for the elves to show up expecting to see a large regiment appear at the end of the narrow pass. But so far only smoke and heat clamored against the wall and soon enough the men began to show signs of idleness thinking that it was just a false alarm. They believed that the skirmish that she had was nothing more than an advance party, scouts testing their defenses.

Her lieutenant stood beside her with a telescope, monitoring the flags in the distance. He could see their watchers roaming the safer areas of the boiling river but didn't seem to spot anything.

"The north and southern ridges have reported in, General." He announced. "All appears clear. Not an elf in sight. Should I recall them?"

_"Yes. That would be for the best. But have them rotate shift with another group, just in case."_

"Of course." The lieutenant wiped the sweat off his brow. Standing atop the battlements alone was wreaking havoc on his body. There was a reason why no one liked the post here. "I'll have the men get some rest as well. Putting them up here to bear the heat with no action will be wasteful." Amaya nodded in agreement. No point in letting good soldiers tire out when no battle was to be made.

Amaya would get some rest as well. The battle at the outpost took a lot out of her and the sun was already rising. Her company might've bled a bit from losing that outpost but so did the Sunfire Elves. An eye for an eye. A cliché concept but one that she accepted well enough.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, General. It would do no good if our commander exhaust herself before the battle."

She grunted to herself but agreed to the idea. As tough as she might be she was still just human.

"Worry not ma'am. I'll be sure to alarm you when something happens. I'm sure that the skirmish with the elves at the outpost was just an advance force. They wouldn't dare take this fortress without a solid…"

But before she could drop off to her chambers, one of the soldiers suddenly barked out. "Elves!"

The men clamored once more and archers manned their posts. General Amaya took her place and raised her shield up for battle.

And to the soldier's truth, the elves did appear. A small detachment no more than a dozen or so. It was either a scouting party or a vanguard of something much greater.

Amaya squinted at the group. She recognized that fiery haired warrior at the center. It was the same knight she fought back in the outpost.

"Archers, ready!" The lieutenant ordered to which the soldiers readied their bows. "At your command, General."

Amaya raised her hand. She should've just ended those pointy eared freaks right then and there but stopped. There was something strange about these enemies. Why would the show themselves in the open like that?

It was then the knight slowly approached the narrow passage staring daggers at the archers above. She sneered lowly before flying a white banner.

It was a universal military sign of either surrender or negotiations.

"It appears they desire to parley, General."

A parley? That would be the first. Normally the elves would just attack head on without rhymes or reason. Their eyes met at that moment, neither side showing any hint of fear.

She signaled her lieutenant to tell the men.

"Stand down men. Lower your weapons. Defense team prepare to match out. The General is going to parley with the elves."

…

General Amaya approached the elf armed with only her shield on her back. The Sunfire Knight had her sun forged blade on her so it seemed only natural that they came armed. She didn't know why they asked for a talk but perhaps it would be an interesting experience.

She stopped a good distance away with her lieutenant beside her. The soldiers behind her had their shields at the ready should the enemy try anything suspicious.

"I am General Amaya of the Katolis." She began with her hand signs. "Commander of the standing battalion here in the Breach. To whom am I speaking to?"

The Knight's brow rose amusingly. "So the rumors are true. You really are deaf."

Amaya sneered.

"Is that going to be a problem?" The lieutenant spoke back watching the General's signals.

"No. Not at all." She replied raising her hand up in defense. "I was merely curious. And I know who you are, General. Your name is sung back in both praise and insult back in Xadia. Even among our ranks, your deeds have been legendary."

Hmph. Even in her enemies she was a legend. That was new.

"My name is Janai. Knight of the realm and . We have already met twice and dueled evenly."

"Evenly?" The lieutenant stated trying his best to imitate a mocking tone. "I remember crushing you both times."

"Your memory is faulty, human. I could've killed you had you not run away. Twice… if I may add." Her squires chuckled behind her.

Amaya squinted threateningly but restrained herself for now. "What do you want?"

"I am here to deliver a message from the council of High Lords in Xadia."

The High Lords? Amaya knew of them. They were practically the rulers of the elves. Archmages and fine warriors and aristocrats all.

"An agreement has been met. The elves of Xadia will no longer tolerate human interference at the borderlands. By the power of the High Council and the Dragons, we demand that you surrender this fortress and leave the borderlands forever."

It was a ruse. A mere excuse for war. Amaya might not have say in politics but she knew a bland deal when she saw one. The High Lords simply needed a reason. Something to say to the public and shower themselves as the benevolent side. If she agreed, the elves will have free roam over the border and can send as many of their raiding parties through with no hassle. If she refused… well… it was war then.

"I believe I speak for every human here, elf. We will never give this place up. So you can just turn around and go… oh… uh… umm" The officer choked on the very universal cursed language of the finger.

"I understand." Janai laughed not seemingly all that surprised with the answer. "I will deliver your reply to the High Lords. Though… in a less childish manner." She turned and walked away with her squires guarding her rear. They disappeared in the steam a few minutes later.

_"Lieutenant. Send another message to Katolis. Tell them to hurry!"_

**A/N: Last Chapter for a while fellas. Gotta get back to my other work. Just binged watched both seasons of this show and speed wrote this fanfic. I'll get back to it when i got time ^_^  
**


	4. The Sun Nexus

**Chapter 4: The Sun Nexus**

**(The city of Veil) (B and B)**

The room was… mediocre. And that was being generous in Rayla's point of view. If she had to be brutally honest, they could probably find better comfort out in the woods.

There were two beds, made out of books and straw, for them to use squeezed together in two corners with one pillow each, a spare blanket that could barely cover their toes, one table with an oil lamp for late night reading, and a simple window curtain that was roughed and torn like it just came straight out of a blender. There was probably enough room for them to stretch but she wouldn't want to press her luck on the mattresses. A simple touch and you can already hear the bottom wood giving way. She had to blame the books that were stacked by the corner. Somehow the owner thought storing some of those tinder here was a good idea.

"It looks… nice?" She wanted to agree with Callum but he was probably just being nice in his own way. "I like the… setting."

"Thanks." Elyon smiled back thankfully. "I was going for the old ancient theme, you know? The setting of the time when things were hard and rough. Oh and if you get bored, I have a wonderful selection of books for you to read. Please help yourself."

What? You mean that firetrap waiting to happen? There are more books and papers here than a bloody library. One wrong candle slip and, one little spark and you'll find this place burned to the ground faster than you can shout for water.

"This place looks like it could fall if I just sneeze."

Callum elbowed her. "Hey come on now. Give her the benefit of the doubt. At least we got a roof over our heads."

"A roof that could come tumbling down at us at any second?"

"Oh please don't be alarmed." The proprietor assured her. "This house was built to last. I just fixed the ceiling myself. Masterful craftsmanship guaranteed." It would've been reassuring had one of the wooden tiles fell right in front of them showing the gaping hole to the sky. They turned to her and she continued to flash that smile. "Uh… aheh. Oh look! You even have the view of the sky! You won't find that kind of amenities at your ordinary inn. I won't even charge you extra."

I feel like you need to pay me extra to actually consider staying here.

"This place is a death trap." She said out loud. "I am not gonna waste my life, money or time thinking that one of these planks are gonna kill me by morning."

"True. But… we don't exactly have anywhere else." Callum reminded, which was true. Though as much safer they were being outside the walls, the animals on the borderland were far more dangerous. And there was a good chance Sol Regem would be patrolling the area. "Come on. It's not that bad. We'll stay the night and head off first thing tomorrow. And look at Zym." He pointed over to the Dragon Prince who already made himself at home sitting on top of the pillow between the two beds.

The assassin sighed. "Fine. But if I suffer a death by splinter, I'm haunting you."

"Deal."

"EXCELLENT!" Elyon cheered almost ecstatically. "I'll go make some tea." With that last remark she was gone.

Rayla shook her head as she gave the room a closer inspection. The place was damp, dirty and dusty. When was the last time anyone cleaned this place?

"Well this is a fine mess."

"It's just for one night. How bad can it be?" Callum asked as he sat on his bed only to find himself crushing the books underneath the mattress.

"About as bad as that." Rayla chuckled watching the poor prince try to get back up but fail in every attempt. "Honestly, I can't believe you talked me into staying in this hole in the ground."

"You said that we needed a roof over our heads."

"I did. But not this kind of roof. Besides, we've been sleeping outdoors for two weeks straight and had no trouble whatsoever. You just want to stay in the city longer so you can catch the view."

He looked away guiltily. "Well… that might've been part of my reason. But you did say we should take our time. After all, this disguise is working perfectly. Hmph!" The young prince pushed himself up but found him butt stuck in the plank. "A little help?"

"Hmph. Fine. We can stay for one night." She gladly pulled him out of that sinking bed, laughing all the while. "I might not be able to afford the luxury cuisine… but there are plenty of places I know you'll be thrilled to see."

**(Harbor City)**

Sails and seagulls. A paradise for merchants and pirates. That was what Ezran thought when he arrived at the large port city, disembarking from the Ruthless with his new entourage in tow.

To think that it has only been a few days since they first met Captain Villads here after traversing the sky on Phoe-Phoe's back. It didn't feel much of a nostalgia but more of a reminiscence of the exciting times.

"Thanks for the trip, Captain Villads."

"Oh don't mention it boy." The blind sailor waved it off. "The sea and I have an understanding. She knows when me crew needs a smooth sailin."

"Caw! Dumb luck!"

"Shush your pie hole you feathery demon!"

"Heh… but honestly. Thank you. I'm gonna miss you and you as well Berto. Don't ever change."

"Aww… now you better stop with that nonsense. You're gonna make this old sea dog weepy. And that gosh darn hurts!" He gave out a hearty laugh before kneeling to the King's side. "Now this might not be much but I'd like you to keep a little something to remember me by." He produced a pair of… wet cloth from his pocket and slapped it over Bait. "Bam! Waterproof socks! They're lucky charms of mine. Wore it on me wedding day! So whenever you start to get cold feet, just put that on and you'll be right as rain."

"Uh… thanks?"

"Ezran!" Claudia called out. "It's time sweetie. We'd better hurry. Sirus says we need to leave now if we want to make good time on the road."

"It's Corvus!" The soldier corrected irritably.

The little king nodded back. "I really don't like saying good byes."

"Then don't." Villads said to him. "We're definitely gonna meet each other again you little scallywag. That's a promise. And when we do… I'll even let you steer me Ruthless."

"Really? Wow… that'd be… great?"

"Zzzzzzz… Zzzzzzzzz…"

"Caw. Bye bye!"

Ezran laughed. "Take care of him Berto."

"You got it, scallywag! Squawk!"

With a final wave and a stare from the glow toad, Ezran marched off to his companions, ready for the next length of his journey.

"Ready to go?" Claudia asked to which he nodded. "Well… no time like the present."

"The road to the capitol is north." Corvus stated pointing over to the western gate. "If we leave now we can make it passed the frozen tundra and reach the settlement before nightfall. The journey will most likely take a week at best. So long as there are no complications."

"We got no horses either so… that's gonna be a problem." Soren pointed out.

"Can't you use your Crown Guard authority?" Claudia asked recalling how many times her brother used that card to get what he wanted. "You've had no trouble using it before."

"No." Corvus said sternly. "Using such methods will only bring unwanted attention. We must travel light and travel low. Until his majesty is safely behind the walls of the capitol, we must consider everyone a threat."

"A threat?" Ezran gasped, shocked.

"You're being ridiculous Cavu."

"It's Corvus!" He barked. "And I am not being ridiculous. I'm being cautious. His majesty is exposed out here with only us to protect him. It's not safe. If someone was to recognize him, they will likely kidnap him and hold him for ransom. We cannot take any chances."

"Sheesh. You just became less fun to hang around with." Soren groaned. "Relax a bit will ya? You got the best Crown Guard here, a one of a kind dark magic user, and… well… you." Corvus glared at him. "I think we can take on whatever nature has to throw at us."

"Don't forget Bait." The said frog garbled. "Yeah… he says that we're in good hands."

"See? Even that frog… thing agreed. Now stop tooting your horn and let's just take it slow. We got all the time in the world."

**(Duren) (Capitol City)**

All was not well in the land of Duren. Queen Aanya could see it clearly on the faces of her subjects. She was wise for a girl her age but even her wisdom has its limits.

Her kingdom was beset by a strange plague, and for the last few days she had been receiving audiences of elders and mayors from neighboring towns pleading for aid and protection. She granted what she could but her solution at the moment only plugged the leak. It did not fix the problem.

"The entire harvest?"

"Yes your majesty." The elderly man nodded, hands trembling at his report. "They came out of nowhere and attacked us in the dead of night. Our guards fought bravely against them but these… these… demons are unlike anything we've ever faced before. They showed no remorse to the weak and sacked our granaries. They burned our fields before we even knew what was happening and destroyed everything they touched. We only survived by the skin of our teeth."

"Who were they?" The young queen demanded. "Did anyone see them?"

"Those that survived the attack saw them and swore by their lives. They were creatures of shadow with horns… and long ears. And they carried weapons we have never seen before."

Elves.

There was no doubt about it. The other villages and towns reported the same. Shadowy figures that attack without mercy.

"Thank you, elder. I will send an envoy to assess the damage. Once that is done, we will send your people aid to sustain them for the coming winter."

"Oh thank you, your grace. Thank you." The old man bowed deeply in gratitude before leaving the throne room with a grateful tear in his eyes.

The guards showed him the way out and left the queen be in her throne.

Once she knows that she was alone, Aanya sunk into her seat, depleted.

"A queen shouldn't be slouching like that." The little girl shot up and was about to call the guards but stopped when she saw the intruder's face. It was a wrinkly, pale skinned old man with a long white beard that extended below his chin, wearing a long ceremonial robe. He carried with him a golden cane that acted as his walking stick.

"Grandfather Ysac." Aanya said cheerily, a small yet honest smile sneaking on her lips. She rushed to his side and gave the old bearded man a hug. "When did you get back? I thought you were still in Evenere."

"Oh I missed your darling face too much." He reasoned, patting the little queen on the head. "I begged the ship captain to take me home when I began to forget your adorable cheeks."

"Grandfather!"

"Ahaha! I'm joking of course. But I do miss you my little pumpkin." He pinched her cheeks in a dotting parent kind of way. "When I heard the news of the attacks I immediately returned here to see you. I sent my representative in my place for the talks with Queen Fareeda. Word is: Their ships have been disappearing from the swamp. Survivors speak of dark and shadowy figures attacking them at the dead of night."

"Then it's true." Aanya stated. "The elves are attacking."

"We cannot be sure of that yet."

"The town guards seem to be sure."

"Fear often lets you see things that are not there."

"Grandfather…"

He chuckled. "I have yet to see these so called elves myself and neither have you. Remember what I taught you. Always make sure you have a full grasp of everything before you make a decision."

"Yes of course." She whined. "But you also taught me that I shouldn't hesitate in making decisions either unless things get worse by our hesitation."

"Did I say that?" The old man looked away stroking his beard dumbly. "I don't remember. My memories haven't been the best these days."

"Grandfather Ysac!"

"Alright fine. You caught me." He admitted throwing his hands in the air. "Perhaps now would be a good time to teach you that this world also loves contradictions. Gosh you're just like your mothers. Can't leave an old man to have his moment."

"Your moments are often left wanting."

"And when in the world did you become so sass? I don't remember teaching you that."

"I learned from listening." The young queen shot him a mischievous grin. "You'd be amazed what people say and do around here when they can't see you. Especially when they walk into the wrong bathrooms by 'accident', getting caught and saying it was Alzheimer."

Ysac coughed into his hand awkwardly. "Ah… yes… those… poor old fools. Well beyond their years I tell you."

"GRANDPA!"

"Well it could happen." He reasoned poorly which only made the queen gruff putting her hands on her hip. "Oh come now. Give an old man his fun. I need a little motivation to get me through the week."

"I think I understand what grandma felt when she was with you."

"Ah… the good old times. You want to know how we met?"

"No. I would prefer if you stopped changing the subject as well. We have a serious situation here. The elves could really be attacking."

"And well?" He asked. "What can we do about it?"

"The advisors have already given me options." She sighed dejectedly. "None of which are too my liking. If things do get worse, we will have to open the royal granaries to ensure that our people make it through the winter."

"So you've done all you can."

"Not everything." The little monarch added. "Hearing all of this destruction – I'm afraid I might've made a wrong decision at the summit of the Pentarchy. Lord Viren warned us about this but we didn't believe him. I… didn't believe him."

"Oh posh that man." Ysac brushed away the thought sticking his tongue in disgust. "I never liked magic. And that Viren fellow reeks of it. He's a shrewd diplomat and a man with a silver tongue. You shouldn't believe everything he says."

"But what if he was right? What if the elves are a threat and are attacking right now?"

"Then you, my dearest and sweetest granddaughter, will do what you can."

"But what if it's too late? This could spell disaster for, not just us, but the entire human race."

"Wow… that is rather big."

"Grandfather! I'm being serious!"

"I'm sorry dear. You know how I am when things get hairy." He admitted with an apologetic bow. "But what's done is done. The question now is: What can we do?"

The door to the throne room burst open before she could state her answer. A soldier barged in, exhaustion on his face.

"Your majesty! An emergency message from King Florian. It came just this moment."

Aanya hastily resumed her posture and accepted the letter. With a little struggle she broke the seal and scanned its contents, her eyes widening at every word.

"Del Bar was attacked… by elves."

"Goodness…" Ysac gasped.

"King Florian's son was wounded badly and many of his people have been hurt. It's… not just here. Not just us or Katolis." Horror gripped her heart as she reached the end. "He is requesting an emergency summoning for Summit of the Pentarchy in a week's time."

"But we just had a summit."

"Yes but this is different." She stated turning to the soldier. "Prepare my escort. We leave in a week."

"Yes your majesty." He hastily departed after a short bow.

"I will go with you this time." The old man suggested.

"Finally decided to take this matter seriously?"

"When it comes to the safety of my sweet pumpkin? I take it very seriously."

"That is a sweet gesture grandfather but I'm afraid you will have to stay here." She stated much to his surprise. "The people are scared and hungry. They need a figurehead. Someone to look up to. As long as you are here, they'll know that someone is looking out for them. I have to do this on my own."

"But…"

"Don't worry. I'll have my guards with me. I'll be safe. I promise."

"Oh dear." Ysac groaned bitterly yet his face held a tinge of pride. "Of all the things you inherited from your mothers, it just had to be their stubbornness."

"I consider that a compliment."

**(The Veil) (Market)**

The market of Veil looked like every other ordinary market in the human cities. They had stalls, watchmen, customers and merchants alike. The only difference of course was that there were only elves here.

For a fortress, the Veil sure had some luxury that made it look more like a proper city, than a bastion against humans. If only she could actually afford their commodities.

Rayla never felt more at home. It was a while now since she was able to walk openly in an urban environment without the need of disguising herself. Sure she adored the prospect of donning her Human Rayla persona but being able to walk without using her gracious acting skills was a welcoming notion.

Though she didn't have the money to afford much in this strange economy, her mind was preoccupied with the adorable creature that she had the luxury of accompanying.

Zym was cute in his own way. His tail and appearance didn't' seem to bother the locals. It's not every day elves would get to see a dragon, much less the Dragon Prince. But the little fur ball wasn't the one she was talking about.

No, the honor of being adorable today had to go to Callum who practically looked like a kid in a candy store. His eyes glittered like tiny stars when they got to the market. He was ogling everything from the smallest trinkets to the largest monuments. When it came to elven craftsmanship, Sunfire Elves came in second only to her people, the Moon Shadow tribe.

…

Ok that may be exaggerating things a bit but she liked to believe that her swords were the greatest weapons ever made.

Callum on the other hand was going around asking questions, drawing and poking at things wondering what made them tick. He looked cute. Like a kid that he was and not some prince.

"I take it you enjoyed that little tour?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"It's incredible!" The young human in disguise replied with excitement hidden in his tone. "There's so much stuff here. Stuff I've never seen or heard! They're selling fire proof gloves and stuff I couldn't even imagine."

"Oh come on now. You're exaggerating."

"There is a guy over there selling a pipe that literally shoots fire! I can't believe it. The elves really are amazing. I didn't noticed until now."

"Yeah we kinda are… a hey!" She shot at him. "What do you mean 'until now'? What about me? Don't I count for something?"

"Ok you're cool too. But in my defense, you were trying to kill my family when we first met."

She drew out her blade, inching it close to his neck. "I can still kill you now if I wanted to."

"Ahehe… point taken." He gulped as she retracted her weapon. "Still… there are so many things here. This place is so out of this world that I'm having a hard time deciding what to put in my sketchbook. I'm gonna need a new one at the pace I'm going."

"Planning on showing the west what the east has?"

"That's one thing. The things I can see in this market alone will be more than I can tell the world. I just wished I could see their craftsmanship. The method of making those Sun-forged blades."

"Tough luck with that." She laughed at his innocence. "The forging of the mightiest blade in all of elvendom is a strictly guarded secret. Only a select roster of mages and smiths have the privilege of knowing such recipe." Her head bobbed up when she noted a crowd of elven soldiers hurrying to the main castle above. "As a matter of fact… I think I can at least show you how they're made."

"Really!? H… how?"

"Follow me." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through the crowd and up the stairs before he had a chance to protest.

The castle looked pretty ordinary compared to the rest of the city. It had fortifications and strong walls to keep it safe from attackers and dozens or so archers lining the battlements.

There was a crowd gathered at the courtyard. Soldiers, civilians and craftsmen all gathered there like they were called to witness history in the making.

Down at the very center of the ring was a pool of lava that bubbled and boiled. Steam whiffed from its edges heating the entire area. And at its center stood a single platform suspended by an iron bridge. Over that platform was a cauldron that seemed to centralize some kind of ceremony.

"Uh… is that a pool of lava?"

"Not just any pool of lava." She smiled sweetly to her human companion. "Doesn't this place remind you of something? Something magical?"

Callum squinted and looked through the crowd. It was difficult to decipher. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to compare it with. The pool of lava was huge on its own right. It practically looked like some kind of execution ground or…

"It's the Sun Nexus!"

"Point for the young prince."

It was indeed the Sun Nexus. A place where the power of the sun was strongest and purest. Lujanne said something about it but she didn't really bother listening. Only Callum seemed to have an interest in all things magical.

"So what are they doing?" Callum asked gesturing to the important individuals gathered around the pool of lava. "Are they performing some kind of ritual or something?"

"Not exactly." Rayla pointed over to the elf with the fancy headwear. "See that knight over there? He's having his Sunforged blade repaired. The mage over there oversees the mending and binds the magic to the blade. The process of making these items are extremely complex. It takes time, effort and cooperation of both magic and metalwork to mend it. And not to mention the…" She pointed upward when the afternoon sun was at its peak.

"The sun! Of course! It's the afternoon – when the sun is highest!"

"Full points for the student."

"But there's one thing I don't get. I thought the Sunforge blade could cut through anything and be hot for like… a hundred years. Why does it need repairing?"

"The magic remains the strong but the blade itself eventually becomes dull. The sword has to be tempered over and over for it to contain its powerful properties. And you can't exactly sharpen something that cuts through anything. Now stand back and watch. Because this'll be intriguing."

And it did look intriguing. The knight approached the cauldron at the center of the lava and placed his dimming Sunforged blade into it. The blacksmiths then poured molten lava into the blade while the mages performed some hand runes. Much to Callum's surprise, the lava itself seemed to vanish, like the blade was draining all the heat onto itself. Soon the dimmed sword burned brightly again signaling the knight to pull it out like some famous king pulling a sword out of a stone. The crowd followed it up with an applause and several cheers.

"Whoa…"

"Yeah. That's what I expected." She grinned cockily at his gawking expression. "Got enough material for that sketchbook of yours?"

"More than enough."

"Good. Now let's get out of here. There's plenty of places to visit and I want to make sure our room back at that B and B is still standing like the – where's Zym?"

"I don't think that's how that expression goes."

"NO! I meant, Zym! The little furball! Where is he!?"

The two later discovered that the little precious cargo had suddenly vanished from their sight.

"Oh no. He must've fallen off when we brushed through the crowd."

"Are you telling me we lost the soon-to-be most powerful creature in the entire world!?"

"If I say yes, will you help me look for him?"

"This is a disaster!"

"Not helping he… THERE!" Callum spotted the little guy running along the edges of the lava pool chasing a small worm-like thing. Thanks to its size and the ongoing event, the elves hardly even noticed him. "Zym! No! Come back!"

With haste born out of panic and worry, the boy tackled through the crowd. However Zym didn't seem to notice as it was acting on its lesser instinct. It chased the worm through the inner ring entering the ritual zone.

"Zym! Zym! Come on!"

"Ow!"

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Stop pushing you ingrate!

"My leg!"

"My foot!"

"My cabbages~~!"

And with a hair's breath away Callum threw himself at the little dragon, catching the creature before it fell into the pool. He rolled inward before finally coming to a stop.

"Ho boy." The young prince sighed with relief as the dragon was safe in his arms. "I think it's time we consider putting a leash on you." Azymondias gave him a playful lick in return.

"Excuse me." A voice chimed in playfully. "But I think this is the part you get off of me." Callum looked down only to realize that he had tackled a particularly important looking elf and he was sitting on top of her. "You're a lot heavier than you look."

"Oh… OH! S… sorry. I was… bwah!" He never got to finish when a forceful hand grabbed him by the collar yanking him away.

"Ingrate!" The knight who just had his sword fixed shouted. "You dare touch my beloved Veira with your filthy hands!" He was a tall Sunfire elf with long amber colored hair that reached just below his neck. Fancy and ceremonial trinkets decorated his uniform while a long red cape flowed behind him.

"I'm sorry. I was just goh!" The knight tossed him to the ground with enough force to wound him. Callum grunted and was even unnerved when the squires surrounded him with their weapons drawn. The crowd around them hastily stepped back not wanting to be a part of but clearly intrigued of the situation.

"Throw this trash to the tower like the other ingrates."

"Whoa, wait a second." Callum raised his hand in protest. "Don't do anything crazy now. I was… just trying to save my… wuzbat from falling. I'm sorry I tackled you."

The knight with the golden helmet sniffed in disgust. "You bring that disgusting creature here. As if we haven't need to deal with more of you tourists. To the dungeon with him!"

The squire moved in to apprehend but stopped when a blade dangled closely too his neck.

"Let's not be too hasty now." Rayla warned forcing the other squires to back off as she positioned herself between Callum and the knight. "Aren't you being a little rash? My friend said he was sorry. He didn't mean to do any harm. You could at least show a little compassion."

"A Moon Shadow follower dares to lecture me about compassion?" He laughed mockingly though his eyes hinted a bit of interest. "I don't know which of us holds the bigger irony. You're a few decades too young to be speaking to me in that tone, little girl. But if you desire to block my justice… I will be more than happy to show you discipline."

"Try me."

"Rayla…?"

"Callum, stay back."

The whole courtyard soon became a dueling ground for the two. They stared at each other, the moon blade and sunforged blade ready to cross each other proving one's superior craftsmanship. The folks were already taking bets on the sideline. And it would've been interesting to see had the mage not interrupted.

"Enough Caleb." The elf in the robes placed her hand on the hotheaded one cooling him down metaphorically speaking. "There's no need to fight. It was clearly an accident."

The elf named Caleb looked back at her, his fiery temper suddenly ebbing. "But my love. He insulted you. This… Moon worshipper dares to challenge me!"

"She is only protecting her friend as you are trying to protect me." She reasoned coolly. "Come now. Your sword has only been newly tempered. This is a moment of celebration and festivity. Do not tarnish this day because of one person's error. Especially if it was mine."

"I…" Caleb bit his lip, took a deep breath and sheathed his blade back. "You are right, my love. My anger is wasted on these idiots." He turned to Rayla with a snarl. "You have the luck of the sun today, Moon worshipper. My beloved Viera has convinced me to bring mercy upon you. You and your idiot friend and his… creature, may leave. But don't let me catch you here again."

And without another word, the knight and his entourage left along with the crowd, leaving the two alone in the courtyard.

"Nice to meet you too." She added quietly to herself before putting her daggers away. "You ok?"

"Yeah… just a bit shaken. Sorry about that."

"Don't be." She glanced over to the knight's back. "That guy was being a complete pain in the neck. Besides, you're not the one to blame. This little fella here is the cause." Zym whimpered at her. "Oh no you don't. Don't even think about giving me that look. It might've worked on Ezran but I'm immune to your adorableness. You nearly got us in a heap of trouble."

"He's just hungry Rayla." Callum explained. "We've been having nothing but berries for the last three days and I used up all the supplies we brought when we fought Sol Regem."

"Well we had the same diet too but you don't hear me complaining."

"Yeah… but in his defense, Zym is a growing kid." Yeah. I get that Admiral Obvious. Considering the fact that he was born just a couple of weeks ago.

"Ugh… fine. Come on. Let's get that adorable little baby wuzbat something to eat. I just hope our stay at the B and B comes with dinner and breakfast."

**(Katolis) (Road to the capitol)**

Nightfall came early in the land of Katolis. With winter slowly approaching, the sun shy shied away from the sky giving the moon reign over the stars. Snowflakes began to drop early and the temperature fell with it.

Ezran let out a yawn as he and his new entourage slowly marched towards the capitol. He was thankful that Corvus was with them as the Tracker proved his mettle by finding shortcuts through the wilderness and provided them with some fruits and berries from the wild. The guy practically led them through the journey.

They thought they made good time. But despite their best effort, combined with Soren's slow paced due to his wounds, they couldn't beat the road.

Eventually darkness began to settle making it harder to see further away.

"It's going to get dark soon." Corvus stated. "We should make camp and rest till morning."

"Oh great. I was beginning to think we were gonna march all day." Soren whined from the back clutching his aching ribs. "I could use a break. And some food."

"Didn't you just eat the last milk fruit?" His sister recalled to which he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Yeah that's what we've been eating for the last few days. I need some real food. Something real, something cooked! Meat! Especially meat."

"Oh come on Soren. It's not that bad." The young kind chuckled popping another berry in his mouth. "They're tasty. And I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

"Really? Not even for… jelly tarts?" The mere mention of said treats made both the king and his glow toad's stomach grumble. "I rest my case, your majesty. I wanted to stop by the tavern in the town for some real grub but nope. Old Corvus here just had to push us ahead of time."

"It's the most logical course of action." The Tracker shot back. "Staying in one place for too long will only expose us, especially in the city. Keeping on the move will keep us safe."

"And exhaust us." Soren shivered. "Seriously. Is it just me or did the temperature suddenly dropped? I feel like we just walked out of summer and into winter."

"This is the highlands." The Tracker explained. "The weather here is different from the rest of Katolis. Crossing those paths earlier gave us headway inland. If we keep this pace, we'll make it to Katolis in no less than a week."

"Ugh… and you couldn't have told us where we were headed earlier? I should've brought my jacket along."

"We would've reached a settlement had you not slowed down every time."

"Hey! I'm injured. Cut me some slack."

"Alright, enough arguing you two." Claudia snapped causing the other two to stop. "What's done is done. There's no point in fighting about it. It's late, we're all tired from the sea, some of us are hurt more than others and maybe a little~ bit hungry. So why don't you guys put that passion into making camp and we'll get back on the road by morning. How does that sound?"

The two jocks glared at each other. "Fine!"

They parted ways to gather up supplies for the night.

"Ugh… boys. Always have to get the last word."

"That was really cool Claudia. How'd you do that?" Ezran's face beamed.

"Do what?"

"That thing just now. You got them to work together, just like that." He snapped his fingers together. "Did you use your magic?"

She laughed. "No sweetie. If there was a kind of magic to make people do whatever I want, that would make me… well… I wouldn't want to say the word 'evil' but yeah… Evil. Men like them are pretty simple minded. They want to do things their way and always think that they're in the right. The key is diplomacy. Find common ground and exploit it. The two of them are tired and hungry so I just use that."

"Diplomacy. Ok. That's a start." Ezran took a mental note on that. "Find common ground. Got it."

"Besides, I don't need to make Soren do what I want." The dark mage chuckled. "I just give him my pouty face and he melts like butter in my hand."

"That's… despicable." He raised a quizzical look. "Do you think I can try it on Callum?"

"Most definitely. He'll be eating at the palm of your hand by the end of the day. I'll teach you later."

"This is good." Ezran cheered. "I could never fight back with words. Normally I'd just run away when people start yelling."

"Well I suppose that's one way to end a conversation. But I don't think that solves the problem."

"Yeah. I learned that too. I just wished I knew it sooner."

Claudia smiled solemnly at him rubbing his bushy head. "It's alright Ezran. You'll get there. Just have some faith. I'm sure when you become king, you'll know exactly what to do. Right now, let's make sure these two don't eat each other first. Now let's see what we can make for dinner."

"Ok." The king nodded in agreement. But just then his eyes caught something hiding in the bushes. A pair of dagger-like eyes were staring back at him with a threatening look. "Uh… Claudia?"

"Yup?"

"I think someone here wants us for dinner?"

Before the dark mage could create form a hand gesture, the creature in the bushes attacked and shoved her out of the way. It then went towards the young king, gobbling him.

"EZRAN!" She screamed and immediately began casting a spell. "Don't worry Ezran, I'll save… you?" But the girl stopped when she noticed the panicked cry was replaced with a joyous laughter.

"Ahaha! Hey cut it out." The young king laughed as the three legged wolf slobbered all over him. "Heh… I missed you too Ava."

"Wait… Ava?" Claudia recognized the name and the wolf in question. "That weird three-legged thing we met back in the Cursed Caldera?"

"Yup. The very same. Aww… who's a good girl?"

"How is it here? And… how did it find us?"

*Woof!*

"She said she followed my scent." Ezran sniffed himself. "I think it might be because I haven't taken a bath in a while. She was taking her evening stroll when she smelled me out."

"Evening stroll?" Claudia's eyes danced. "Wait. If that thing is here… then does that mean the town she came from is also here?"

*Woof!*

"She says yes."

It didn't take long for the two men to finally arrive, called by the scream earlier.

"What happened? Who screamed? Who's in danger!?"

Ezran and his entourage would later arrive at Ellis' home, surprised by the company her pet wolf brought.


	5. Meet and Greet

**Chapter 5: Meet and Greet**

**(Veil) (Market)**

Damn high maintenance animal.

Rayla wanted to spit in the face of that cook who just robbed her. She spent years accumulating her personal wealth. Odd jobs here, a few chores there and maybe a few recon missions that paid.

In her hometown she'd probably be close to becoming a wealthy noblewoman. It kind of looked cool when she first thought about it.

Rayla: Pretty-beautiful Moon Shadow Elf noble lady by day, and deadly assassin by night. It was the making of a perfect novel.

But after that theft, her dream was only half done.

"Here you go, you cheatingly adorable dragon." She shoved the plate of food at Zym who immediately began gobbling it down not even caring what it was. "One meal fit for a soon-to-be king. It only cost me half my savings that I spent my whole life working my back off. But what's the price for the health of the happiness of the most deadly creature in the world?"

"Thanks Rayla." Callum cheered her up, patting the little blue fur ball. "This should last for a good while. I'm sure Zym appreciates it. In his own special way."

"As long as we don't have to buy anymore overpriced food – I'm all for it." She sighed before handing her partner a little treat. "Here. You didn't think I'd only spend for that dragon, did ya?"

"Cool… ugh… what is it?"

"A part of me wants to say: rat gizzards." She chuckled while nibbling at her share. "But in honesty it's just fried Xadian potato on a stick."

Callum seemed hesitant for a moment before risking a bite. He chewed and found it somewhat salty and sweet at the same time. "Hmm… not bad."

"It's no grand elven cuisine but I think it's a start." The two of them sat as the market closed down for the night. Stalls were being kept and the people were turning in for the night. Well… except for the soldiers who still remained. "So… after your first day at the first city of Xadia. What's your opinion?"

"It. Was. Amazing." He said it in the most thrilling voice he could make. "Everything here is so new and so… inspiring."

"And you just happen to be the first human to see it all in centuries."

"Yeah that too. And it's not just this city." He added gesturing to the stars. "This whole place feels magical. It's hard to believe that humans used to live here. Before the world became split."

"Yeah… probably."

"Do you think it can happen again?"

She eyed him. "What happens again?"

"Humans and elves. Do you think after we bring back Zym to his mother… do you think we can live together like before? Before we were all exiled to the west."

"That's…" Rayla hesitated. "That's gonna be a bit harder to do. There's been a lot of hatred between us. Ever since the Dragon King was killed, when Dark Magic came to light. It'll be… hard." He turned to him and smiled. "But it's not impossible. With you and Ezran running the show in Katolis… I'd give it a few good years of peace."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah. If everything goes smoothly, we might actually have to turn Veil into a tourist attraction. They already got the price jacked up. I can already picture an exotic wild animal zoo here, maybe a viewing platform, a tournament ground there. Oh! And maybe a lava slide!"

"Lava slide?"

"Ok, maybe just a lava cruise. You ride on a giant boat made of wood and special leather the Sunfire elves make and ride it across the lava river! Don't you think that's exciting?"

"I don't think exciting is the word I'd use for that attraction. Dangerous, suicidal and reckless maybe. But certainly not exciting."

"Pfft. Don't be such a pansy. What's the point of life if you can't have a little excitement?"

He laughed. "Ok ok. Though we might have to talk to the Archdragon on that."

"Oh don't worry. Just tell him we'll give him 10% cut of the revenue and he'll be on board. Heck we might even include him as part of the attraction." That would be rich in more ways than one. The patron lord of the Sunfire Elves becoming a star of the border. The other dragons will either be laughing their butts off or turn green with envy.

"If that's what we can expect from a world at peace… I certainly can't wait for it."

"And this my dear Callum, is only the beginning." Rayla added smiling widely. "If you think Veil is awesome, wait till you see Lunaria, and the other cities. We'll stop by the other settlements and you'll have your fill of Xadia. That's a promise."

"I'll hold you to that." The young prince nodded finishing his dinner. "I just wish Ezran was here. He doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"Oh don't worry about him. Ezran's a big boy. Besides, he's got one tough bodyguard with him. And if that doesn't work, he can just go to the woods and get one of the wild animals to help him. I'm sure he's fine."

**(Winter town) (House at the edge of town)**

Claudia couldn't believe how lucky they were. About an hour ago she thought they'd have to spend the day in the woods, enduring the harsh cold weather. But with some luck and fortune, they were discovered by the semi-magical wolf, Ava, who happily led them to Ellis' home.

When they arrived, the little girl was practically mind-blown to see all of them. Ezran casually asked if they could stay the night. The girl's parents were reluctant at first but Ellis begged them repeatedly.

Combined with her cute face and personality, her parents melted like snow in summer and welcome them in for dinner. That Ellis really knows how to use her cuteness to her advantage. She will be formidable when she grows up.

"Thank you again for letting us stay the night." She nodded to the happy couple who cleaned up the table. "And the food was delicious."

"You're very welcome." The mother replied smiling. "But you should be thanking Ellis. Whenever that girl wants something, she tends to get it one way or another."

"But I'm afraid there aren't enough beds for everyone." The father pointed out. "We have a guestroom but there's only one bed."

"Soren can take it." Claudia replied gesturing to her wounded brother. "And Civi can stay with him."

"It's Corvus!"

"Right right. Sorry. I remember."

"I seriously doubt that. And no. The guest room should be used for proper guests. Ki—I mean, Ezran should take it. He's the youngest among us."

"That's ok Corvus." The young king didn't mind. "You and Soren can share the room. I'm fine here on the couch. The fireplace is cozy."

"Oh! Claudia can take my room." Ellis suggested from the couch. "Ava and I can stay here with Ezran. Can I mom?

The mother shot a look. "Are you sure? Remember the last time you stayed up in the living room? Your neck hurt for a week."

"Yeah but I have Ava with me. She'll be my pillow. Isn't that right Ava?" The said wolf barked back in agreement – or at least that's what Claudia can get from the positive light in its eyes.

"Fine. But don't come whining to me when you wake up with an aching neck."

"Yay! Sleepover!"

"Are you sure, your high—I mean, Ezran?" The Tracker asked feeling somewhat embarrassed that he'd be given a luxurious quarter in part of the prince. "You can still take my place."

"They'll be fine." The dark mage reassured him. "I'll stay with them till they sleep. You'll need your energy when we travel to the capitol tomorrow."

"You guys are going to the capitol?" The little lady asked to which Claudia nodded. "Cool! We're going to the capitol too."

"You are?"

"We trade there every once in a while." Ellis' father explained. "Every season we gather up our harvest and travel to the cities with the caravan. We sell our goods on the markets in each settlement and use the money to buy some goods in the city. Afterward we come straight back. We're actually planning on heading there tomorrow. You're welcome to join us if we're heading the same way."

"Thanks for the offer sir, but…"

"Ah, Corvus old pal." Soren interrupted, whispering to the man's ears. "Don't you think it'd be rude to decline his generosity so quickly? I think it would be awesome to go with the gang. I mean… they'll be going in a caravan… and caravan means guards… security and safe passage."

Corvus' eyes snapped open to the Crown Guard's logic and reasoning. "And moving with a large group would camouflage us. We'd be hiding in plain sight." He bopped his hands together and turned back to the parents. "We will be more than happy to accompany you."

Claudia rolled her eyes at them. Men can be such simpletons at times.

She turned to Ezran's group instead and listen in what the kids had to say.

"So anyway… where was I?" The young king thought back on the story. "Oh right. And there we were, in the middle of the storm. It came out of nowhere and lightning struck. The wind was wild and it almost blew us over! But then Captain Villads sailed us right through the coast full of jagged rocks."

"Cool!" Ellis' eyes beamed with excitement. "But wait… I thought you said he was blind."

"He is! And I really thought that we were done for. But then his talking parrot, Berto, led the way. He kept squawking: Port port! Starboard! Hoist the sail! And then bam! Nailed it. We were right at the pier without a scratch. And he said squawk."

"You mean he squawked."

"No. He literally said the word: Squawk. It was weird… but also amazing."

"That's so awesome. I wish I could go with you on your adventures. Hanging out with you guys were so much fun."

"Well you can still go adventuring with Ava." Ezran pointed out patting the said wolf.

"I wished." She sighed. "Mom and dad grounded me till summer ever since I went with you guys to the Cursed Caldera. They were pretty mad when I got back."

"Oh… sorry."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Don't be. Thanks to you I got some awesome stories to tell me friends. Of course nobody would believe me when I say I saw the Dragon Prince hatch from its egg. And I also got myself a new place to take Ava. The Cursed Caldera has some neat places to play and if you just avoid the giant worms, it's not really that scary. And also I get to visit Lujanne and Phoe-Phoe whenever I want. So all in all, it was totally worth it."

"Yeah… those were fun times."

"You say it like it was a long time ago." She reminded. "You do remember that was just a week ago. Right?"

"Yeah… I remember. It's just that… I kinda wished I had time to enjoy it."

"I know what you mean." Ellis nodded patting Ava by its head. "Anyway, you haven't told me what happened after or why you separated from Callum and Rayla… and Zym too. I thought you guys would be heading to Xadia."

"We were… but… something happened." The boy went solemn. "I have to return to the capitol. I got… some… responsibilities to take care of."

"Like what?"

Ruling an entire kingdom. Claudia wanted to say but she wasn't sure how she was gonna react. It's not every day you get to host a soon-to-be-king of your country.

"Ezran has some work to do back at the capitol." The dark mage interjected filling in for the kid. "He can't really say what it is but I can vouch that it's super important."

"Like… potato farm kind of important or super-late laundry kind of important?"

"Late laundry. But a teeny bit bigger."

Ellis gasped. "Wow… it must way important. No wonder you had to go back. But… another question is why you're traveling with Claudia and Soren… and that other guy?"

A voice in the guestroom screamed. "Oh come on!"

"Weren't you all… enemies back then?"

"We… had our differences. But we got through it in the end." Claudia admitted that wasn't her best excuse. "After all – what's one bad argument to ruin a lifelong friendship?"

**(Veil) (B and B)**

Rayla enjoyed what little comfort her bed provided. It was small, hard on some places with the thick paper-back books and soft in some areas where the thinner, smaller books supported. But despite those inconsistencies, she enjoyed the warmth and comfort. Heck she even enjoyed that hole on the roof. The sight of the moon and stars have always been welcoming. She didn't even need to worry about being attacked. There were no crazy humans here, just the good old elves who would never hurt her… unless provoked.

But she would've also enjoyed it more if she didn't have to hear that scratching noise from the other bed.

"Ugh. Callum!" She snapped at the boy who was constantly scribbling in his book. "Will you give it a rest? It's the middle of the night! Get some sleep!"

"Right right. Sorry." He chuckled, adding another touch in his book. "Let me just finish this last one. I think I got it just right. That Sunforge blade ritual really left an impression."

"Oh yeah. You certainly left an impression that knight and his wife."

"Ok… there were some close encounters but I'd like to look at the positive side of things."

"Fine. Just finish drawing your sun nexus and go to bed. We have a long journey ahead of us and hopefully we can ride one of the caravans out of here."

"The nexus was fine but I'm more into the runes those mages were using." Callum corrected showing Rayla his drawings. "I'm thinking of trying them out. Seeing as there are lava all over the city, maybe this would be a good opportunity to try out fire magic."

"Oh no no no no. Are you mad? Look around you! There's books and wood all around you. One wrong spark and we'll be cooked."

"Oh… right…"

"No experimenting." She said sternly. "I don't even think you understand the gravity of what you can do Callum."

"What? Doing magic? I've done it before."

"Yeah! With a Primal Stone. Any bloke can use magic with that kind of artifact. But you have to remember: You're human. No human has ever been able use magic, even back during the time when the world wasn't split."

"But… I was able to do it."

"And that's the thing!" She snapped, nearly waking Zym up. "As far as I know, you're probably the first and only human I know who can use Primal Energy. You used magic when it was practically impossible to do so."

The boy tilted his head dumbly. "Was it really that special?"

"Arghh!" Rayla brought herself out of bed grumpily. "Let me put it in a way even Ezran can understand. What if one day, you woke up at home having all these powers?"

"I'd be… really surprised?"

"Exactly. The whole world would be surprised." She groaned. "Callum, you just broke every logic in the world. What was supposedly impossible to happen became possible in a blink of an eye. If you… an ordinary boy is able to learn and use magic… what does it say for the rest of the world? Does that mean other humans are capable of it too? What if other humans start learning magic and do the things you do? They could control the elements, the primal sources. It could change their way of life forever."

"I… didn't think of it that way." The boy put down his book, awed of the sudden realization. "Wow… I've been so obsessed with learning magic I didn't know it would make such a mess."

"Exactly. The moment you five-finger folk start whipping up new spells this whole world will go down the drain. So… I suggest we keep your magic thing on the hush-hush section until you know what to do with it."

"Y… yeah… I guess you're right."

"Don't '_I guess you're right'_ me. I AM right. Now turn that lantern off and get to bed. We got a big day tomorrow and I don't want us sleep walking."

**(The Breach Fortress)**

Three days.

It's been three whole freaking days since Amaya sent those message to Katolis. She expected to see the banners of her kingdom flying in the horizon, rows of men-at-arms with their gleaming armors and weapons marching upon the road, their famed cavalrymen and officers rushing to her side.

But all she got was silence and the wind blowing through her hair.

Something was wrong.

Viren should've received her message. They might hate each other on some part but their hatred for the elves trump over that. He would be here personally, leading the armies of the kingdom, ready to do whatever it takes to repel the invaders

_"Lieutenant. Report."_

"Ma'am." The man beside her stood at attention. "The scouts have all reported in. Other than the elven army vanguard that has recently occupied our outpost, there are no signs of any other force, either the enemy or our own. I ordered riders to visit the nearby settlements yesterday. They should be back soon."

And true to his word, a rider came back. The watchmen in the tower shouted out. "Rider!"

"Right on time." He said with a pleased tone.

It didn't take long for the rider to enter through the main gate. His panted breath and the wheezing his horse gave out were signs that he ran as he could.

"Corporal. Excellent timing. Report."

"Yes. Ma'am." He took his breath and stood at attention. "I visited the town of Brugburg, west of here. There has been no word of army mobilization anywhere. There has been no call to arms, no rally, no conscription. Nothing."

"What of the capitol?"

"Nothing. There have been no orders and merchants who traveled there reported no mustering at all. It's like they're not even aware of what's happening."

Ok… now Amaya was certain something was definitely wrong. Could Viren have betrayed her?

No. He might be ambitious but he's no traitor. He wouldn't cut and run. Not unless it profited him in some way.

"There's more ma'am." The soldier added garnering her attention. "In town… I found these posted on the board." He handed over scraps of paper with drawings of Ezran and Callum on it. So it would seem that Viren made some effort to find her nephews. Grent might even had a hand in making these.

"We already know that the princes are missing, soldier."

"Yes sir. But here's the strange thing." The man's expression went awry. "Those wanted posters came at the same time as these." He handed another pair of wanted posters which had the faces of Claudia and Soren on them both of which were accused of treason. Treason of all things!

And stranger still, they came with 'Dead or Alive' tags.

"That… doesn't make sense." The lieutenant argued. "Why would Lord Viren post bounties of his own children?"

_"It might be because… he's not in control anymore."_ Something must've happened back in the capitol. Someone must've ousted Viren from command and took over. That was the only explanation that made sense. Otherwise he'd be out here riding along with the majority of Katolis' armies. Damn it. This couldn't have come at the worst possible time.

Normally she'd be happy that someone finally took that bastard down. In another time she'd probably be skipping with joy throwing a feast for the soldiers. But right now he was the man she needed for the job. The one time she actually needed him and he's nowhere to be found. God confounding politics! They never work in your favor!

"Should we send another message, ma'am?"

_"Yes. But this time send them to the outlying towns. Tell them to send whatever they can. Food, soldiers, anything. We need all the help we can get to repel this invasion! The elves will be here soon and we need to be ready."_

**(The next morning) (Road to Katolis)**

Ezran let out a bored yawn. He wasn't expecting to wake up so early in the morning but apparently caravans have a schedule to keep. Right when the sun peeked through the window, the whole house woke up calling for attention. Ellis and her parents had the wagon loaded up and ready to go. The boy barely even knew how even got to where he was now.

He remembered seeing Soren and Claudia… and Bait. But everything was kind of hazy from that point. Before he knew it, he was riding at the back of the wagon, following a long stretch of other wagons.

A massive lick on the face woke him up. "Hmm… ok Bait. I'm up." He mumbled drowsily to himself.

"Morning."

"Gah!" Ezran flinched when a face appeared beside him scaring the daylights out of him even Bait turned green for a second there. "Oh… hey Ellis."

"Did I scare you?" He nodded. "Didn't sleep well?"

"I slept great. But… I do kinda feel tired." He stretched out his neck to prove his point. "Maybe I'm just not used to riding on wagons anymore. Or… maybe it's because I didn't have breakfast."

"Oh I think I can help with that." She produced an apple from one of the baskets and offered it to the young king. "Here. It's no illusionary grub, but they're tasty."

He accepted it but it was snatched by the glow toad. "Hey! Bait! You know, you are really starting to grow an attitude mister." But like always, the little guy ignored him. "I'm starting to understand how to baker feels when you steal his jelly tarts."

"Aw… don't be mad. He's just hungry. Like you." Ellis sat beside him offering another of the fruit. The trip seemed quiet, or noisy depending on what you considered noise. The caravan was long and the animals here mumbled and groaned while the other merchants made small talks along the way. There were a lot of guards and hired hands trailing at the back too. There was nothing much to do here other than to sit back and chill till they get home. Heck even Corvus looked pretty relaxed knowing that he was traveling with a company of the town's guards.

"So… are you ever gonna tell me this super important responsibility of yours?" The little lady asked biting into her apple. Ezran's eyes snapped open unsure whether he wanted to answer it. "It must be something really big if you had to give up going to Xadia with your brother."

"Y… yeah. It… kinda is. Very super-duper important. And uh… very super-secret too."

"So secret that you can't tell me or Ava?" She gasped. "Is it the kind of thing where you tell but then you have to… hiik bleh?" She did the slit throat gesture.

"What? No. NO! Nothing like that. It's just… something I can't say out loud."

"Alright, how about we do the guessing game?" Ellis suggested. "I guess what it is and you say either yes or no."

"I don't think I wanna play that game."

"Come on. It'll be fun. Right Bait?" The toad snarled. "I knew I can count on you. Alright. Let's see. What could be so important that I'd give up going to a magical world full of elves?" She pondered on the thought before answering. "Oh! I know! You must've inherited something!"

…

Wow… for a first guess, she hit the nail right on the head.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Well…" Ezran choked when Bait turned blue.

"Ha! I am! You must've inherited something pretty big. I wouldn't give up a lot of things to see Xadia. Except for you Ava." The wolf barked. "Ok what else? If you inherited something… it must be huge. Something you can't ignore. Oh! A house? A horse? No… a castle!"

"No… I…" Bait turned blue again. "Bait! You're not helping!"

"Hehehe… I'm just kidding." She added grabbing Bait over. "You looked kind of sad. I thought I'd try cheering you up with a game or two."

"I'm not sad." He countered though hardly convincing. "Well… ok maybe a little bit. I… just have a lot on my mind."

"Well why don't you tell me? It's never good to keep things in your chest." The little eskimo chuckled. "Tell you what. Why don't we make a game out of it? I won't ask you about your super-secret responsibility but I'll ask you something else. And you have to answer honestly. In turn, you can ask me anything and I'll also answer honestly."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

It sounded like a trick. A scam of sort. Ezran could sense it. But at the same time he was intrigued.

"Come on now. It's gonna be a long trip. Might as well entertain ourselves while we're at it."

He should say no. Decline the invitation and be done with it. "Ok deal." And yet his heart triumphed against his logical mind. "How about…"

"Ah ah…" Ellis waggled her finger at him. "Ladies first." The prince eyed her but didn't protest. "Ok… first: What's our favorite color?"

Huh… that sounded kind of easy.

"Uh… red… I think?"

"Cool. I like gray. It's both mysterious and comforting. Like smoke from a chimney." She grinned sweetly. "Ok. Your turn. Ask me or Ava anything you want."

Ezran's mind went blank. While he did have a number of things to ask, none of them were able to come out. It was like it was all clogged in his brain.

"Uh… how's the weather?" He blurted shyly earning a cocky brow from his friend.

"I was expecting something… more…"

"Yeah… me too."

"Ezran." She grabbed him, her cheery face suddenly turning worried. "What's the matter? You're not acting like yourself. You're all… mopey. You were fine yesterday."

"I know… I'm… sorry." He sighed. "It's just that… I got so many things in my head right now. I feel like I can explode any second."

"Like a piñata?"

"What's a piñata?"

She beamed. "Oh it's this thing made out of wood and paper stuffed with candy and treats. You wear a blindfold and try to hit it with a bat and all the delicious snacks come flying out."

"That sounds rather violent."

"But it's also fun. My uncle held one back when we celebrated the Spring Festival. It was amazing. Maybe next time you visit, we can have one."

"Hmmm… ok. But only if I get to be the one who swings the bat."

"Deal. Now my turn."

**(Veil) (B and B)**

Callum woke up early for once. He was suffering some minor discomfort from the bed he broke. The piles of books he stacked up to make up for it didn't pan out as he thought it would. Now he was suffering a terrible ache on the neck and his legs felt like they needed a stretch.

Looking on the opposing bed he saw Rayla curled up like a puppy, Zym's wings tickling the side of her ear. Despite all her complaints, the assassin slept like a log and was content of staying there a while longer.

The young prince could feel the sun peeking through the window. Morning was coming and that means they had to leave. They needed to get Zym back to his mother, end the war between humanity and elves, and bring balance and peace to the world and whatnot. It was a shame really because he really wanted to stay another day in this city.

Despite its shortcoming, Veil had many things that attracted his attention. Callum wanted to see the Sun Nexus again, to get a better understanding of this other Primal Source. But unfortunately he was barred from ever showing up there again. Totally unfair.

Shaking away his fatigue and making sure his disguise was still in place, the young prince head on down to see if he could catch the town in its waking moments. But instead he found the proprietor of the B & B shuffling around by the reception desk with, unsurprisingly, another stack of books.

You'd think this place was made of it.

"Good morning."

"Eeeeep!" The little elf jolted from her task taken by complete surprise. Books were tossed into the air and pages scattered around the room like a tornado just struck. "Ow…"

"Oh…" Callum cringed. "Uh… g… good morning? Are you… ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." She replied flicking her glasses and dusting the dirt off her robes. "Sorry. I'm still sorting the place out. Oh! You!" She flipped a switch when she realized who she was talking. "You're my uh… guests! Mr. Camel?"

"It's Callum actually." He corrected while he picked up the books that littered the floor.

"Right right. Cal…um. Ah… c… can I help you with something? Was there something wrong with the bed? The floor creaking is natural. I even added new oil on it the other day and…"

"It's fine." The boy raised his hand up stopping the girl from panicking. "I was just on my way to get breakfast."

"Breakfast?" She tilted then gasped. "BREAKFAST! Oh stupid Elyon. You totally goofed!" The Sunfire elf brushed passed him and headed off into what appeared to be the dining room. "Hang on. I'll um… whip something up in a second."

"Oh you don't really have to…"

"Hang on! Let me get this stove running and…" He didn't know how it was possible but somehow the kitchen blew up bellowing a puff of dust to the whole house. "Oh come on!" She came out a minute later coughing. "Oh no… no no no no! My books! Quick! Open the windows and help me get the smoke out before they damage the place!"

"Hold on. I'll help." Callum hastily drew a rune up in the air, forming his spell. "Aspiro!" With a breath of air, a powerful gale exuded from his mouth bellowing all the dust and smoke from the building. The house was still a mess but at least it was a cleaner kind of mess "Huh. Neat."

"Whoa! Did… did you just do magic?"

"Uh yeah." He shrugged. "It was just a simple wind spell."

"That's incredible! I've never seen sky magic before." Elyon gleefully added, running around Callum like a moon poking at him, asking questions. "Are you a mage? Where did you study? Are you from Caeli? What other magic do you know?"

"Oh uh… answering those questions in order: Yes, I was self-taught, I have no idea what Caeli is, and I know one or two spells."

"That is… amazing! I've read about sky magic from books but never saw one used up close." Her smile and jittering laughter was so wild that she was practically hopping on her toes. "Is it true that you can command the sky? Can you create thunderstorms? Make it rain or shine? Ride on puffs of clouds holding a staff!?"

"Uh… you lost me." Callum chuckled. "Wait… you read about sky magic before?"

"Of course! I think I saw it somewhere." She brushed passed him digging through a bookcase tossing a few of them out the racks. "Aha! Found it!" The book was rather thick in both pages and dust but all in all still in good condition. "The world's history of magic. It's written in old heraldic Xadian so it might be hard to read for normies. But thankfully I happen to know an expert on old heraldic Xadian."

"That's… nice?"

"Yup." She paused and smile as if expecting a response. "It's me. Me! I'm the expert!"

Oh… OH!

"Right. I knew that." He certainly didn't.

Opening the pages, Callum immediately knew that there was no way in heck he could read. Not only was it written in another language, the letters there have faded making it difficult to decipher anything at all. Even the rune drawings that were the keystone for casting spells were intelligible.

"Here." The little elf pointed to the top of the page. "Basic sky magic. What you did just there is a gale spell. Aspi…ra?"

"Aspiro." He corrected. There were a few others in the book that still be read but without the completed notes, they meant little. "I can't read a thing."

"Yeah… centuries of wasting in the shelves can do that." Elyon admitted slouching depressingly. "I try to keep these books in the best condition but… without proper care… I guess even ink and charcoal can fade."

"You wouldn't happen to have a better copy, would you?"

"No. And finding books in this town is almost impossible."

"Aren't there any bookstores?"

She shook her head in reply. "There's only one place in Veil that sells books and you're standing in it." Ah. That would explain why this place looked more like a store than a rest house.

"I thought this was an inn."

"It is… but… back then it used to be the bookstore." Elyon admitted looking rather embarrassed. "But nowadays no one really buy books anymore. No one wants to read and seeing as I couldn't make ends meet, I decided to turn this place into a little rest house and called it the B & B."

"And what does B and B stands for?" He asked out of curiosity's sake.

"Bread and Bed!" She declared proudly. "A safe place where people can rest overnight with breakfast included. I made it myself and I plan to hold onto that trademark when it goes worldwide."

"Uh… wow… that's um… amazing?" It was an odd name but who was he to say that? This was a whole'nother world after all.

"What the heck is with all this racket!?" Rayla shouted stretching her neck as she exited the room with Zym on her back. "Can't a lady get a good night's sleep without someone yelling at the top of their lungs?"

"Oh… hey. Morning Rayla. We were just… talking."

"Yeah. I know." She chastised him. "I can hear you two shouting like a bunch of chickens trying to see who can cockadoodledoo the loudest. You can bloody wake the whole city with your yapping."

"Elyon and I were just discussing some magic. She even has a book with all sorts of runes."

"I didn't know that you were traveling with a mage." The bookkeeper nodded. "You are so lucky to have someone like Callum by your side."

Rayla shrugged back. "Meh. That pretty much depends if he's using his magic properly and not shooting someone with a lightning bolt every now and then. But as much as I want to have a civilized discussion here, it's time to go."

"Already?" The prince gawked. "It's barely noon."

"We have to move fast if we want to catch the caravan. The merchants travel by day and reach their destination before sundown. That's how it's always been."

"Oooooh… you might… have a problem there." Elyon spoke with a regretful hiss. "If you plan to catch a caravan… you're out of luck. They've all been commandeered by the High Lords about a week ago."

"All of them!?"

"All of them. They practically paid for full service. They won't be taking anyone unless they're authorized by the army."

"Why in the world would the High Lords take over all the caravans? Don't they have their own?"

"Does it have something to do with the rise of prices here?" Callum inquired.

"Yes. But I think it's mostly because they're all preparing for Oberon's arrival."

"Oberon!?" Rayla nearly choked on the name. "As in the High Lord Oberon!?"

"Who's Oberon?"

"High Lord Oberon." Rayla repeated, her face bearing both awe and amazement. "He's one of the most well-respected elven leader in all of Xadia. He's a Startouched elf, ruler of Avalon and a skilled warrior and an archmage. Word is that he's also earned the respect of the Queen of the Dragons. He's the inspiration of every elf in Xadia." She turned to Elyon. "That's pretty big news. But why would he be coming to Veil? Is there some kind of an event going on?"

"Oh you haven't heard?" The librarian elf asked to which the two shrugged. "He's coming here to lead the great invasion to the human kingdoms."

Callum froze.

**(Katolis) (Dungeon)**

Viren has learned much in his tiny little cell. For one… there were a total of 185 bricks that surrounded his cell including the ones behind him and below him. It took some effort but he was able to count them all together. Ants could lift things 10 times their bodyweight, there was a bird's nest hanging outside his window cell and judging from what the feathery folk were discussing he guessed that the male bird has decided to leave the female bird for another one. It was a rather heated discussion, with lots of crying and drama. It's a good thing the eggs weren't hatched yet. Otherwise it'll leave quite the trauma.

Of course that last bit was all lies. He just made that story up to keep him entertained. But seeing as the male bird hasn't returned for some time now that theory could still be on.

"You look bored."

"Gah!" The dark wizard cringed when he felt the worm attach to his ear. "Will you please stop doing that? It's unnerving."

The worm chuckled darkly. "Aw… what's the matter? I thought someone like you had a sense of humor."

"I threw it out the window."

"Ah… I stand corrected."

"Enough of this." The dark mage squirmed. "What is happening?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" The worm granted the man visions through the eyes of its shadow elves. He could see the destruction he caused, the terror he unleashed. It was sublime. "Your fellow humans now fear and hate the elves more than you do. They cry for vengeance."

"Good. Now if only I can get out of this cell."

"Patience, friend. Your time will come."

"My patience grows thinner every waking hour." He sighed. "Though… I suppose there's one thing I'm curious about."

"Is there now?" The voice in his ear had a piqued interest. "Do tell. I'm fond of answering questions."

"Why… are you helping me?"

"Haa…" Aaravos' excitement died out in an instant. "Such a boring question."

"It's the question I asked." Viren hissed. "You know my plans. You know what I am doing, what I'm about to do. The moment I unite humanity under my banner, I will invade Xadia, the land of the elves. Your home! You're an elf. You should be trying to stop me. So… I will ask again: Why… are you helping me?"

The worm laughed. "Are you sure about that? Who knows? You might actually be helping me."


	6. Devils in Disguise

**Chapter 6: Devils in Diguise  
**

**(Veil) (Bread and Bed)**

"Invasion!?" The word rang alarms in Callum's head nearly drowning him in panic. He wished it wasn't true but Elyon didn't appear to be lying.

"What invasion!?" Rayla asked filling in for his worries. "What are you talking about?"

Elyon eeped at the assassin's sudden interrogation. "Th… the invasion? It's been announced a while ago. The High Lords declared that they would reclaim the Borderlands for all of Xadia. That's why they're amassing an army here at Veil."

That would explain the soldiers that departed when they first arrived and why there were a lot of soldiers stationed in the city. Callum thought they were the local garrison but instead they were the invading force. The army that would sack Katolis. His home.

"That's ridiculous." Rayla retorted in disbelief. "The elves have always fought this war to defend themselves a never attack. There's been no reason to invade the humans for hundreds of years."

"Well a hundred years is a long time so… they might've changed their mind?" The librarian replied frightfully.

"People don't just change their minds overnight!"

"Eeep!"

"Rayla, calm down." Callum stopped her. "I'm surprised about this too but… let's be reasonable."

"This is wrong Callum!" She snapped back. "I've lived in Xadia all my life and I've never heard anything more preposterous than this! Something must've happened. Something big!"

"Yeah I know. How do you think I feel right now?" The assassin paused, bopping her head in realization. "But yelling isn't going to help and you're scaring Elyon." He gestured over to the proprietor of the establishment who was already hugging the walls. "Sorry about that. My friend can be pretty… emotional to stuff."

"That's um… fine?"

"Can you… tell us more about this whole invasion thing?"

"Oh? Oh! Sure of course." Elyon laughed it off. "I'm kinda surprised you guys haven't heard about it. They've been announcing the whole thing for weeks now. I thought all of Xadia would've known."

"We've been… out in the wilderness for a while. So… about this invasion." He reminded. "Why are the elves invading now? I thought that they'd always fight to protect themselves. What changed?"

"Well… I'm not entirely sure. I only hear rumors and stuff but apparently something big happened in the human lands."

"Hardly surprising." Rayla scoffed tapping her finger impatiently on her arm. "Get to the point."

"Right right. Well word on the street is, a few weeks ago some daring Moon Shadow Elves infiltrated the kingdom and killed off their king. With him gone, the whole place is a mess. That's why the High Lords agreed to this invasion."

Oh… crap.

Rayla's face says it all.

And Callum agreed with her expression. It made sense in a tactical point of view. He read novels about wars before and their strategy was basic. Kill the king, bring chaos to the land and then invade when they're all confused. He would've found the whole thing kind of impressive if it wasn't his home being invaded.

"That… can't be." Rayla choked, unable to bring out the words to describe what she was feeling. "The elves couldn't have decided on this. There's no way the Queen of the Dragons would approve of this."

"Oh she was the one who ordered it." Elyon said back not even knowing the gravity of that reply.

"The Queen!?"

"Yup. She made a whole speech about it too. That's why everyone's so eager."

Even the queen? Zym's mother? She wanted this? Dear gods.

"That explains why Sol Regem was so hostile and the army that marched out yesterday."

"They're… invading." Callum finished, his heart giving way. "The elves are gonna attack… Katolis."

**(Frontier town)**

Soren had a nagging feeling. He could feel it riding on the back of his neck. It was something he felt whenever something weird or bad was about to happen. He let out a sigh when the caravan stopped at the first town. It was a small local settlement a bit of a way from the capitol but considering the march, they were making pretty good progress. However, a few hours on the saddle did not sit well with his aching body. Claudia's healing spell worked like a charm but he wished she could've done something about the pain.

Still… being able to walk on his own two feet should be counted as a blessing.

"Hey Claudia." Soren perked up to the young king calling out to his sister. "Ellis and I are planning to check out the ranch. There are some huge cows there."

"And horses!" The said girl added. "Can we see them?"

Why the heck were they asking her for permission? She wasn't their mother or their babysitter. Then again… she did look after Ezran when he was just a baby.

"Alright. Alright. You two can go." She granted it childishly. "But don't stray too far and be back in an hour. The caravan won't be staying here long." The children cheered and hastily went on their way. Ellis and Ezran rode over Ava, the three legged wolf, and darted off. Some might call that a strange sight but considering what he'd seen these last few days… that was pretty normal.

"You know, if you dressed up normally without those dark robes of yours, I might think you were some royal babysitter. Ow!" She replied with a punch to his guts.

"Oh relax. I'm just giving Ezran some time to be a kid. He needs some time to forget about this whole royal business. We're just a few days away from the capitol now and once he gets there… he won't have a lot of time for all this tomfoolery."

"Tomfoolery… that's a word?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I just want to give him some childhood memories to work with. Don't you remember the good old times when we were small troublemakers?"

"Honestly, my memories aren't that good. I can't really remember anything before… you know…" He turned away grumpily. "When mom and dad broke up."

Claudia's smile fell though she didn't disagree. That moment when they had to choose between their parents left a long lasting mark on them. The shouting and yelling and constant bickering. He could still hear them even when he close his eyes.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No it's fine." She shrugged back at him, forcing a smile up. "Thinking about it now… I kind of think how lucky we are."

"We are?"

"We at least grew up with our parents. Sure they weren't perfect but they were there for us when we needed them." Claudia added before she turned over to where the young king went. "Ezran on the other hand… grew up not even knowing who his mother was. And his father. He…"

"Ah… yeah. Now that you brought it up… I guess that does make us lucky."

"Now he only has Callum and he's off to send the Dragon Prince to its mother and bring peace to the world. I can only imagine how lonely he's feeling right now."

"Hey. He ain't alone." He reminded patting his sister on the back. "He's got us. Now… stop being all… weep-ridden. It's really uncomfortable."

"And I'll remind you: That is still not an emotion."

"Look. We've been on the road for a couple of hours now. You're probably just hungry or tired… or both. So why don't you go and get some rest while the caravan does its stop? I promise you'll feel a heck of a lot better."

"I… might do that."

"Good. Cuz you know I'm not all that good at all this tear-jerking business. I prefer something I can punch at. And now if you'll excuse me. Hey Corvus old buddy!" He brushed away, grabbing the Tracker in a best-friend kind of way.

"Can you not do that?" He asked. "It's unnerving."

"Aww come on buddy. No need to be moody. We're just a couple of days from the capitol. We can take it easy for a while."

"I don't '_take it easy_'." He said sternly with the same sternly face. "We might be making good time but I won't rest until King Ezran is safely behind the walls of his castle."

"Is that why you're helping out with the labor?"

"The faster we unload the cargo, the faster we can get back on the road. An extra pair of hands might help."

"Oh geez. I'd love to help. But I'm still kind of hurting so it'd be best if I don't do any strenuous work." Corvus shot him a deadpan look. "What? It's a thing. I'm still recovering."

"Whatever…" The Tracker ignored him and continued stacking the boxes out.

Soren watched him for a while and glanced around making sure no one else was nearby. That chat earlier was just a ruse. Something he learned from the Crown's Guard. "Say… Corvus. You're a skilled Tracker, right?"

"That's correct. I've served under General Amaya for over four years now and was recruited by the forest rangers before enlisting."

"Then you would happen to know that feeling you get whenever people are… looking at you… weirdly."

The man's eyes shot up, before slowly turning to the wounded soldier. "You… you feel it too?"

"Not exactly that hard to notice." Soren made a not-so-obvious head gesture to a group of guards huddling nearby nonchalantly. Though they looked busy at first, you could tell that a few of them had their eyes set on them and not in the friendly kind of way either. "They've been giving us the stink-eye ever since we left town this morning."

"You think they might be after us?"

"Not sure." He shrugged. "At first I thought they might've recognized me and were a fan." Corvus rolled his eyes. "But now I'm thinking they might not be fans."

"Do you think they recognize King Ezran?"

"Could be. But I don't wanna raise brows just yet." He flashed a fake smile throwing the suspicious guards off. "I'll keep a lookout for Ezran. You keep your ears and eyes open. Just in case. I'm not liking this situation one bit."

"What about your sister?"

"What? Claudia? Pfft. Please. The last guy who tried to attack her got turned into a lizard for a whole week." Soren shivered at the thought. "Trust me. The guy was traumatized for months. She can handle herself."

xxxxxxxxxx

Moo…

Ezlan chuckled as he looked at the bovine creature lazily chewing straw like it was nobody's business. Bait even showed little interest to the food. It was funny how common these cows were yet he rarely sees them in the capitol unless it was lying on the dinner table.

And the majestic horses that roamed around the open field were an inspiring sight to behold. Without the saddle and armor and the riders on their backs they became a symbol of freedom in more ways than he could know.

Ellis showed him the grounds and greeted a few familiar faces that recognized her and her wolf. Ava's presence didn't seem to bother the animals either. Perhaps they got used to having a predator glare at them without having fear of being its dinner.

"Ellis darling!" The rancher, a tall stocky lady, called out greeting her.

"Hi there Ms. Dairy." The little lass returned the gesture. "Long time no see."

"It's been too long sweetie. Far too long!" She gave the little eskimo a giant bear hug lifting her up and pinching her cheeks. "Oh look at you. You've grown so big and beautiful. Just like your mother." Ellis chuckled softly in her arms before the rancher noted a new arrival in her stables. "Oh my goodness! Ava! What in the world happened to your leg?"

"She's always had three legs." Ellis explained shrugging. "It's a long story. And she's used to it."

"Well I know a little treat will make you forget all that pain, dearie. And who is this young fellow? A friend of yours?"

"This is Ezran. He's traveling with us for the trip to the capitol. Ezran. This is Ms. Dairy. She runs this place."

"Hello."

"Well hello to you too Ezran. I hope Ellis here hasn't gotten you into trouble. I don't wanna point fingers but this girl can be quite a handful especially with Ava by her side." The little girl barked out in denial. "Oh don't give me that look, young lady. You have quite a reputation already."

"I don't get into that many mischief." She paused, noting a knowing look from the rancher. "Well… ok. Maybe a little bit."

"Ha! You're practically THE troublemaker. Why last year, Ellis here ran with Ava on the ranch and crashed through the fence. You can imagine my sheep being scared witless seeing a wolf on the prowl. My whole flock escaped into the woods."

"That was a one-time thing." Ellis defended herself though she didn't deny it. "And how was I supposed to know that they were afraid of wolves?"

"It took us three whole days to get the flock back. And the season before that, she nearly set the bakery on fire."

"I was trying to help the baker! And technically that was Ava's fault. She was supposed to get the water."

"Or the season before that when you and Ava jumped into the winepress thinking it was juice! Ha! Oh boy. The Vintner was furious!"

Ezran stifled a laugh turning to Ellis who pouted. It was hard to imagine that a sweet little angel like her could be the cause of so much misfortune.

"I've been good now. Really." She tried to convince them but failed. "I promise I won't destroy anything or try to burn things down."

"Yes. That's what you also said that last three times." The stocky lady replied earning a pouty look from Ellis. "Ahaha! Oh… now look at the time. Say… you kids want to see the calf?"

"Baby cows?" Ezran's eyes sparkled. "Yes please!"

**(Veil) (Outside the B & B)**

Rayla can see Callum's panicked expression. He had every reason to be. He was scared witless to his soul. There was an invasion happening. An invasion to his home, Katolis. His home where his brother was. His brother who would soon become king and would be forced to fight an army of elven knights and their squires. That was not a fight she wanted a little innocent boy like Ezran to be in.

"Callum! Will you calm down for a sec? You're making me antsy walking around like that."

"Calm down!?" He barked out which frightened her a bit. "How do you expect me to calm down!? The elves are about to attack my home, Rayla! My home! I don't think I have the capacity to be calm at this point!"

"You're angry. I understand that. But that isn't going to solve the problem."

"My problem right now is that there's an army of bloodthirsty elves planning to destroy my home. So excuse me if I'm a little antsy. Because getting angry is the only way I know to get this off my chest!"

"Elyon said that the invasion isn't even starting yet. We still have time to come up with a plan. Everything isn't lost yet."

The boy took that excuse to see reason. He calmed down a bit, holding onto a lamppost gripping it tightly.

"Did you know?" He posed a question.

"What?"

"The invasion. Did you know about it?!" His glare was frightening and furious. "Did you know that they would attack the moment my family was killed? Had Ezran died there…"

"Of course not!" Rayla stood back, looking insulted. "Callum, I wouldn't lie to you."

"You lied about my dad." He reminded with an accusing look which hurt her more than he knows.

"Alright. That was one. But I swear, I didn't know anything about this invasion. Besides, how could the elves even know that King Harrow is dead? Runaan would've had to…" Her eyes shot up as her memories clicked in. "The Shadow Hawk."

"The what?"

"Arghh! Damn it. I'm so stupid! It all makes sense now! I should've seen it. I should've known! Runaan kept it from me. From us!" Rayla cursed out loud. "The night we found the Dragon Prince's Egg. The night that… your father died. Runaan sent a Shadow Hawk with a blood ribbon message to the Queen of the Dragons. It's was a sign… or a signal telling that the mission was complete. That must be how she learned of it and why she'd order an invasion."

It was a sound strategy. Kill the monarchs and attack while the kingdom was in disarray. A simple if not cliché plan. She'd be impressed if it didn't come at such a bad time.

"So you did know."

"No… No!" She defended. "We only went there to do two things. It wasn't supposed to be the beginning of some grand scheme or strategy. It was supposed to be about justice. War and wasn't our agenda."

"But it is still happening!" He turned away storming off. "This war is going to happen whether we like it or not."

"Callum? Where are you going?"

"I can't talk about this right now. I… I need a minute."

Rayla reached out but resisted the urge to stop him. The boy was stubborn as a rock when he was furious. Perhaps a moment away will cool his head. Anyone would be frustrated when they know that their home would be attacked.

With a sigh she let him go, sulking at her own stupidity.

"Ah… h… hello?" A familiar voice called out awkwardly from the B & B. "Are you two… done?"

"Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"What?! No! Of course not. That would be rude and wrong and…" Elyon choked. "Ok… that was a lie. But only because you guys were kind of… loud." Were they loud? That doesn't seem right. But they were snapping at each other so… maybe. "I hope I didn't hurt your relationship."

"No… it's not your fault. It's just that… he's got a lot on his plate right now."

"Well I don't know what your problems are but I know what can make you feel better." She offered up a plate with something akin to a dark lump of sand? "Tada! The B & B special sweetbread!"

"Sweetbread?"

"I was kind of preparing breakfast for you and your friend there but uh… they kind of got… a little bit… burnt." A little bit? Those things look like freaking coal!

"Uh… that's… sweet of you. But I'm… not hungry. Why don't you wrap it up for me? Aheh."

"Are you sure? It's really nice."

**(Frontier Town)**

Claudia let out a sigh as she stretched out her arms to the small town market. This place certainly had its charm. It was definitely a step up from the salty sea or the frozen tundra they've gone through and it was certainly a lot better than the castle they've been cooped up for the last few years. If she knew how great the air smelled here she would've visited the place a lot sooner. But sadly their mission of recovering the princes often got in the way.

Oh and she had a second thought on the fresh air here. Upon closer sniffing, she found herself closer to the town's stable… or was it a ranch? Stable-ranch? Ranchble? Stanch? She thinks ranch was the right word. Place where animals live.

Either way the stench of manure was growing stronger the closer she got. She could probably make some fine explosives with some of that poop. Fire Beatle poop would've been her preferred choice seeing as it has some volatile reaction to certain magic. She wonder if the rancher would be keen on lending her a bucket full.

Her explosive thoughts were interrupted when she heard Ezran laughing at the center of the field where the cows were grazing. Ellis was beside him cooing over a calf. They appear to be trying to attract the little guy and the little girl got annoyed when it chose Ezran over her. But then she laughed when the baby cow toppled the poor boy nibbling his hair thinking that it was a new type of grass.

They were adorable even during the trip. Ellis stuck to Ezran like a glue, asking him all these questions about his adventures and stuff. She was charming ever since they met and her wolf Ava added to that charm. And the young King seemed to enjoy her company too. They seemed to have hit it off quite well. You wouldn't believe that they've only met a few weeks ago.

"Friends of yours?" The large stocky lady asked when she noticed the dark mage leaning on the fence with a dopey expression on her face.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to stare at your animals. I was just… looking after my friend Ezran."

"Ha. I can tell." The rancher laughed it off. "You have a big-sister's look about you, girly. You're a good lass worrying over your little pal there."

"Thank you. And… I hope my friends aren't bothering your cows."

"Not at all. Ellis and Ava have been regulars on this ranch for as long as they were pups." AHA! Ranch! She knew it. Not stables. Ranch. "And little Ezran over there has a gift with animals. Normally the little ones would run away from strangers but that boy has a way with them. When he grows up, I might just hire him to work this place."

Ezran? Working in a ranch?

That sounded like a dream job for him. To be surrounded by all the cute and cuddly creatures of the world and nurture them. He'll fit right in better there than on the throne.

"That does sound nice. Ezran would love to work with animals."

"Aye he has." The rancher lady chuckled scandalously. "Ellis sure found herself a good one."

Claudia raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

She stifled a laugh. "Oh I don't mean to be scandalous, young lady, but I've a sixth sense when it comes to… charms. And Ellis over there is dripping with it." The dark mage didn't seem to understand. "Oh come now. Surely even you can tell. Can't you see it? The way she laughs at the boy, the way she plays with her hair when he's looking at her, the way her eyes sparkle like glittering jewels whenever he smiles at her?" The lady snickered. "That little pup is infatuated with the boy."

The idea alone hit Claudia like a brick. It was a scandal, a puppy love rumor that would get folks to gossip about over meals.

How could she have missed that? The signs were all there. She should've noticed them immediately. That little girl was practically a miniature version of Callum! The glitter in her eyes and the need for attention.

"Oh… my… magical sheep! Ellis has a crush on Ezran!"

"Shhh! Don't say it out loud. You'll ruin it."

"Sorry! It's just so… CUTE!" And in more ways than one.

"I know. And they're quite the pair." The stocky lady grinned mischievously. "Even Ava seems to agree on that notion." She gestured over to the wolf who also seemed to be attached to the young king.

"Aunt Dairy! The cows are ganging up on Ezran!"

"Oops. That's my cue." She quickly made her way to the boy shooing away the other calf that were about to turn Ezran bald. "Coming sweetie."

Claudia watched the little girl pull the boy out of the jam. Knowing the feeling of that eskimo changed her perspective of her. Though she found the idea to be rather abysmal, it did entertain her thoughts. Who knows? She could be looking at the future queen of Katolis.

Gah! Just thinking about it already made her inner child glee.

But at the same time, her thoughts turned to Callum. She could only hope that he was safe somewhere and not getting himself into any trouble.

**(Veil) (Streets)**

Callum wanted to kick himself. He shouldn't have stormed off like that. Rayla wasn't at fault. She didn't know better but the boy just wanted someone to blame for all the wrongs that was happening. This invasion, this threat to his home was not her doing. He was just angry and justly so. But hurting someone who stayed with you since the disaster in Katolis just wasn't right.

The young prince made a mental note to apologize to her later. She deserved better than to be a punching bag for his frustration. He should've just turned to his sketchbook than to pour out his anger.

"Bwah!" Callum was so enamored with his drawing that he didn't notice the elf in front of him tripping from her heels. "Ow…"

"Oh goodness. I am terribly sorry." The elf gasped. "I am such a klutz sometimes."

"No. I'm fine. I wasn't looking and…"

"You?" The elf stated as if recognizing him. "You're that boy from before… with the wuzbat."

Callum gave her a quizzical look. "Uh… do we… know each other?"

"Not on a personal level." She replied with a chuckle before removing her cape. At first glance, one might say that she was a stunning looker. Her long blonde hair flowed down below her waist, her pale skin complimented with light blue tattoos decorating her cheeks, her chocolate colored eyes were bright and gorgeous. And the wings sprouting from her back magnified her whole body. "But you did tackle me to the ground. So… I'd say on we're on a hitting basis. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No! Not at all. I just tripped. That's all." Callum brushed the dirt off him, smiling back awkwardly. "And… sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to…"

She waved it off gently. "Oh please. You did it to save your wuzbat. I totally understand. I would've done the same if my Sally were in the same position."

"Sally?"

"My Salamander." She gestured to the little red creature that suddenly appeared under her hair. "Say hello Sally."

Hiss!

Callum wasn't sure why, but the moment it hissed, it felt like it was saying 'DIE' to him. It actually kind of reminds him of Bait in a certain way.

"Though of course, she would've loved a good old lava bath. Isn't that right Sally?" The elf rubbed her finger on its neck which it returned with a gleeful hiss. "Besides. You actually did me a favor back there." He did?

"I did?"

"Absolutely! Oh by the dragons. The whole thing was dreadfully boring. That ceremony was taking '_FOREVER_' to finish." The Skywing elf slouched down tiresomely destroying her perfect image from before. "I don't know about you, but standing still for three hours on your most uncomfortable shoes, listening to some high priest chant some old mantra while watching fire-breathing maniacs get their swords redone can be pretty boring and exhausting. I mean… I love my husband a lot. But after the first few dozen times watching him get his sword heated up over and over again, gets old pretty quick."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Callum laughed back knowing well how tedious and tiresome rituals can be. When he attended the coronation of Queen Aanya, he had to stand still the whole time, smiling and listening to some monk read from a book. It was so boring that Ezran practically slept through the whole process. "Sometimes I just fall asleep during ceremonies."

She chuckled. "I see you're familiar with the tediousness of rituals."

"I am." He flinched. "Uh… just for safety reasons. Your husband wouldn't happen to be around here, would he?"

"Ha! No. He's off lounging around in the castle. We might be married but it's not like we're tied to the hip or anything." She let out a soft laugh before greeting lowly. "My name is Viera."

"Callum." He returned the gesture.

"Callum? What an odd name." Ok, I know we just met but that's a pretty rude thing to say.

"Oh well… I had… very… odd parents." And surprisingly enough that wasn't a lie. "They named me after… stuff."

"I would love to meet these strange people. They sound like a bunch I can hang around with."

"W… well. They're not here. At the moment. A… anyway. It was nice to meet you Viera. But I gotta… go now. Got places to be, things to do. Those things. Aheh."

"Well if you have to leave – at least don't forget your book." She picked up the sketchbook which he dropped during his collision. Her eyes darted curiously to its pages, widening when he saw the fine artwork within. "Oh my."

"AH… those are…"

"These are incredible!" Viera gasped as she flipped through the pages. "Did you draw all these?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"They're amazing. I've never seen such art before. The careful lines, the details. They're all so… beautiful. Oh! That's a Rye Flower and a Cythan Tulip. You, Sir Callum, have excellent taste in our local flora."

"Oh… why thank you." He rubbed his hair shyly of the compliment.

"Aww and look at this. It's a cute little glow toad."

*Hiss!*

"Not as cute as you Sally. And look at this! It's that adorable Wuzbat. He's so cute!" Are wuzbats that similar to baby dragons? He wasn't sure. "Oh~~ And look at this. It's your lady friend. The moon shadow elf." She flipped through the pages locking onto Rayla's portrait where the boy angrily sketched a while back. "I see she has _her own_ spot on your sketchbook."

"Oh that's… that's just Rayla." Callum awkwardly replied. "She's my partner and that was… a while ago."

"My my. The details on her. I never thought someone like her would pose for a picture."

"Actually… she didn't. I just… drew her from memory."

"Ah… I see." Viera blinked, a sly smile curling on her lips. She shut the book and returned it to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I hope you two live a long and happy life."

"Th… thanks?" The boy replied not really understanding the meaning of her words.

"You seem upset. Is something the matter?"

"What? No… no!" He paused. "Well… yes. Sort of."

"Relationship problem?"

Callum's eyes shot up surprised. "How did you…?"

"I have a habit of reading people. Trust me. When Caleb and I were courting, he always had this look of regret on his face. And judging from the way you're reacting, I can guess it must involve your moon shadow companion."

"Wow… you're like… really good at this."

"Oh I don't mean to brag. But yes. I am." She nodded giddily while rubbing her salamander's neck. "So? What happened?"

"I don't think I should say anything."

"Oh please don't go." Viera pleaded, gesturing to the seat next to her. "You're the first new interesting thing I've had all year. Please. At the very least talk to me about it. Life can be so boring without a little spice every now and then."

So he was the spice to her life? That didn't sound very friendly.

"OH! How about I order something for you?" She added a bribe on that offer waving to one of the soldiers that was nearby. "Excuse me! Yes. You there. Squire. Get something for me and my friend to eat. Something… sweet. Oh and something spicy for Sally." If the soldier had any irritation on her sudden request, he certainly didn't show it. To Callum's surprise he simply bowed and went to the nearest stall by the market ordering something on the menu.

"You can do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just… order someone around?"

The Skywing elf laughed. "Well when your husband is the commander of the Sixth Blade Legion, you do get certain privileges around here. I'd never get away with this kind of thing back in Caeli." A few seconds later, the soldier that she ordered returned with what looked like ice cream. "Thank you sweetie. Just fork the bill to the castle."

"Hmph." The soldier nodded silently and went on his way without another word.

"So… wanna treat?" Viera offered again pulling up a chair. Callum had no defense nor an excuse to refuse such a generous offer so he took it. "So… what happened to your friend?

He sighed. "We… got into an argument."

"Ah. 5 words in and already I'm interested. The dose of drama in every relationship. Go on."

"It… it was stupid. I was stupid. I… I yelled at her for something that wasn't her fault. I got emotional and… took my anger out on her."

"Oooh. That must've hurt."

"Yeah. It did. For both of us. She didn't deserve that."

"And instead of resolving it like grownups you decided to bolt off saying that you need time to think."

Again Callum blinked. "Wow… you really are good at this."

"Yup. My Caleb always has this adorable lost puppy face whenever he's upset about something."

"I… should probably say I'm sorry, shouldn't I?"

"Seeing as you're the one who made the blunder. Yes. Yes you should." She agreed wholeheartedly. "But I think you can do better than that."

"I can?"

"Do you think you deserve forgiveness after all the mean things you said to her?"

"W… well… I…"

"You probably hurt her feelings. And that's never a good start in a relationship." Viera let out a scoff. "If Caleb did something like that to me, I'd let him sleep in the doghouse for a week."

Yikes… that didn't sound like something he wanted to be in.

"What should I do?"

She grinned. "Offer her an appeasement gift. Something to counter the weight of pain she received. A box of chocolate, a new pair of shoes, a new closet of imported clothes. You know? The small stuff."

"I… don't think I can afford any gifts with my budget right now."

"Hmph. Well… as a token of our new found friendship, I'll be willing to give you a hand."

"Really?" Callum shot up. "You will?"

"But just this once." Viera then reached out for her bag producing what looked like a flower with fair white petals. "This is a Moon Flower. A very rare and very special flora that only grows in the valleys of Lunaria, the home of the Moon Shadow Elves."

"It's… beautiful." And stunningly so. It would definitely match Rayla's hair for sure.

"They say that this flower has a direct connection with the moon and draws energy from the primal source itself." That alone was enough to spark Callum's attention. "When the moon is full, it glows with radiant power shining beautifully like a lantern in the middle of the night." She then offered it to Callum gently. "Give this to your partner and she'll definitely forgive you."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Just tell your friend that you're sorry and you didn't mean all those nasty things you said to her."

"I will. Thank you." Callum gladly and gently put the flower into his satchel bowing lowly to his new friend. "I really appreciate it."

"I'd do anything to see adorable people like you get back together."

"Heh. Yeah well… that doesn't really solve our problem either." Viera shot him a questioning look. "We're kind of looking for a way out of here but the caravan isn't taking anyone in."

"Oh if that's all the problem you have then I'd be happy to help."

Callum's brow rose. "Say what now?"

"Yeah, the High Lords pretty much commandeered all the caravans coming and going from Veil but in truth they're not really transporting anything so there's usually plenty of space left. I can just go there and tell them to put you two in on the schedule and no one would even bat an eye."

"You'd… do that for me?"

"Ah ah…" She waggled her finger at him. "I do have one condition."

Callum gritted. "And that is…?"

With a wide smile, she placed her pet Salamander on the table making it strike a pose. "Can you draw Sally for me?"

**(Duren) (Capitol City) (Castle)**

The guard at the gatehouse of the castle let out a yawn as night settled in. Another hour or so until the bailiff in the rathaus rings the bell and he can finally turn in and let the night watch take over. Patrolling the castle was a respectable job but when you live in a time of peace things do tend to get boring.

His partner was already dozing off on his spear ready to turn in for the night but not before spending this week's salary in the tavern.

"Hey! Wake up!" He shouted out bringing his partner out of his sleepy state.

"I wasn't… I wasn't sleeping."

"For crying out loud. That's the third time this week. If the Captain finds you dozing off again, he'll string your neck and mine along with it."

"Yeah I know. Sorry. It's just… so boring standing in one spot all the time."

"That's our job." He reminded. "Look. Our shift is almost over. I'll take one more patrol on the walls. Can you keep your eyes open until I get back?"

"Yeah yeah. Leave it to me."

"Hey. If you're looking for motivation, I'll even buy you a round after our shift."

"Ha! Yes. I'll drink to th…at?" The sleepy soldier paused when he noted a strange light coming from the city.

It was slow at first. A simple flame that suddenly lit up in the middle of nowhere. At first he thought it was a torch that just recently lit up, or even a bonfire. But then another came… and then another and another. It went on until half the city was lit on fire, embers burning through the wood and hay.

"What in the world is th…" The soldier never got a chance to finish when an arrow struck him from afar killing him instantly.

"Hey!" His partner gasped and froze when shadowy figures sudden appeared from the walls climbing in droves. The next thing he realized, was a curved blade piercing his chest.

xxxxxxxxxx

A loud crash outside the window woke Queen Aanya from her sleep. For a moment she thought it was just wild animal that got into the castle or one of the usual guards causing a scene in the mess hall. It wouldn't be the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last time such a thing happen. She would've opted to just ignore it and go back to sleep but strangely enough the noise persisted.

Annoyed, she got up from her bed and marched to her door hoping to get whoever was causing that racket to stop. Seriously – how is a queen supposed to get a good night's sleep around here?

But then the door to her chambers burst open making her jolt up.

"Your highness!" She recognized the man. It was one of her royal guards. One of the few that she trusted. His face was pale and beads of sweat dripped from his head. Behind him stood a whole squad of the castle garrison, armed and ready to the teeth.

"Guards? What's going on?"

"We're under attack. The castle has been breached!"

Attack? That's impossible.

"Who is attacking?"

An ominous wind blew over. It was haunting and unnatural. Torches and lanterns that illuminated the hallway went out almost instantly. Their voices went silent.

Something was coming. Something frightening.

She gasped when an arrow whistled through the hallway killing one of her guards in an instant.

"They're here!"

"Defend the door!" Her royal legion raised their shields up forming a wall of flesh and steel at the corridor. But it all proved fruitless when they came.

She couldn't see them but she knew they were there. Elves. Hazy smoke-like figures ploughed through the soldiers with hardly any effort. They thrashed the guards, stabbing and kicking in the darkness. They fought back but they couldn't strike what they couldn't see.

"Don't let them through!" Her guard ordered as he charged into the fray swinging at one of the shadowy monsters only to find his sword passing through its body like some ethereal being. "What the?" His last efforts were in vein when a volley of arrows pierced through his armor. "Gah!"

"No!"

"Y… your majesty." He gasped, falling to the floor with a loud thud. "R… run!"

Aanya hesitated for a moment when the darkened eyes of the elves were directed at her. She immediately closed the door to her room and barricaded it with her cabinet. And it wasn't too soon either as those monsters began cutting through the reinforced wood like paper. It wouldn't be long before they get through.

Using her wit, the young queen turned to the window and began tying her blankets together.

Though it seemed a bit cliché for a monarch of her stature, Aanya did have a habit of sneaking out of her room at times.

She made it to the courtyard a few moments later thinking that she was in the clear. But what she outside… made her heart ache.

The city was on fire. A blazing inferno washed through the fields, homes and monuments served as kindling as the flames consumed all in its path.

The land her mothers ruled, the land she ruled… was burning.

"Arghhh!" A scream of a servant drove her from her daze. She huddled down near one of the flower pots, peeking through the brushes. Aanya recognized that figure. It was the castle cook. She stifled a gasp when the shadow demon plunged its blade on his back slaying him instantly.

The bodies of soldiers and servants strewn across the courtyard turning it into a garden of death. The flowers that the gardeners tended were now tainted in the blood of innocent – and the soil was fertilized by the bodies of the dead.

She saw the elves scouring the area killing off whoever was left alive. All that twitched or breathe were put to the blade. There was no mercy for the brave and no remorse for the defenseless.

It was horrifying.

The Queen could scarcely believe it. She was so terrified that she didn't notice a pair of hands appearing from behind and grabbed her. Her scream was muffled and fear ran through her heart. But thankfully it ended when she saw who it was who snuck up on her.

"Shhh." The old man whispered. "Don't make a noise or you'll attract them."

"Grandpa Ysac!" She wrapped her arms around him wearily.

"Good to see you too, Pumpkin."

"Grandpa. What's going on? Why are the elves attacking and…"

"Hush now child. I don't have the answers." Ysac sighed much to her dismay. "But we can't stay here. The entire castle has been infiltrated. We have to get you to safety. Quickly now. To the pier."

"Grandpa." Aanya pleaded. "I… I can't move my legs."

The poor child was terrified. To see all that slaughter and all that bloodshed must've left her body weary and scared.

With a smile, the old man cradled the young queen into his arms and slowly made his way to the back of the castle where the hidden docks were. It was an escape route built long ago but was never used by the royals of this place.

Along the way Aanya saw the trail of bloodshed the elves had wrought upon her home. Her guards, her subjects… all whom her mothers entrusted her with… all lay on the ground.

Her grandfather treaded carefully along the castle gardens, making sure that none of those demons were around. He quickly reached what looked like the basement door camouflaged with wooden scaffoldings.

Several armed guards greeted them with an exasperated look.

"Lord Ysac! Your majesty. Are you alright?"

"Yes yes. We're fine. Is the ship ready?"

"Almost sir." They quickly closed the pathway and led the royals through what looked like a long marbled pier. It was a small port built within a cave with a single ship docked. "We had to make some quick repairs because it was never maintained. We didn't expect to use it so suddenly."

"It will have to do for now. We must sail for Hortus immediately. Quickly now!"

"Yes my lord."

"Grandpa Ysac?"

"Hush now child. There's no need to worry. Those dastardly elves cannot find us here" The old man reassured his granddaughter. "Hortus is just a short sail away from the city. I know the commander there. He has a mighty army and an unbreakable fortress. We will be safe behind its walls." But their hope was interrupted when a mighty bash on the doorway alarmed them.

"They're coming through!"

How did they follow them? The path should be hidden from the naked eye. There was no way they could find their hidden pathway so easily.

The door that they came through was thrashed with a few good swings. It crumbled down as if some monster tore it with its bare fingers. Puff of smoke flew through holding blades and bows alike. The guard put up a fight but they were powerless against them.

"Take her!" Ysac threw Aanya to the arms of the guard and drew out a hidden sword from his golden cane.

"Grandpa?"

"Lord Ysac!"

"Go! I will hold them! GO!" He yelled out before turning his gaze to the shadow monsters in front of him. "Back away from here your godless curs. I've already lost two of my greatest loves to Xadia – and you will not have this one."

"Grandpa!" Aanya struggled to break free but the soldier proved stronger. The last thing she saw was an arrow striking Ysac on his shoulder. "No! Let me go!"

But the guard denied those orders and brought the young queen onboard. "Cast off! Now!" The crew scrambled to their stations and pushed the ship from the pier. The currents pushed the ship forward and out into the sea, away from the chaos.

Thankfully the wind was on their side and the ship soon found itself speeding away. The elves that caught wind of the vessel fired a volley of arrows hoping to get a lucky hit. But before long the ship got out of range and the blasted elves gave up the chase.

"We… we did it!" A sailor cheered. "They're giving up!" The rest of the crew followed suit celebrating what little victory they could achieve.

But Aanya did not cheer. She did not celebrate. She cowered in a corner, unable to take in what had just happened in those last few minutes. Despair and fear crept inside her heart, corrupting her soul.

However that all stopped when she realized how suddenly the crew went silent. Their cheers and joyous celebration ceased as quickly as it came. And she found the reason of that silence in the form of a shadowy elf appearing on deck.

One of those bastards somehow got on board. Its slinking smoky form slithering like some snake that caught its prey. Its eyes locked onto hers while a small slit appeared where the mouth was supposed to be, mimicking what everyone believed to be a sadistic smile.

"Protect the Queen!" The guards and sailors charged in to gang up on that demon only to find themselves flung to the sea by an unnatural force. Aanya can tell that it was magic.

With the last of her guards slain or beaten or drowning in the ocean the shadow elf turned its attention back to the queen, eyes burning with anger and hatred.

**"aes eht fo htarw eht leef."** It muttered softly, churning some spell from its hand.

Before the queen knew it, the ocean opened up swirling and swallowing all within its borders. The ship spun and the unholy force tore it apart. The crew held on to whatever they reach to but the torrent gobbled them up without mercy.

The last thing she saw… was the very sea rising up and crushing the ship with the unbridled force of nature.

**(Omake)**

Runaan and Rayla ride an elevator.

Runaan and Rayla walk into an elevator. They greeted each other with a nod before scanning the room as the elevator door close. It wasn't an awkward moment until they realized that there were no buttons around them.

"Where's the buttons?" Runaan asked gesturing with her hands.

"Oh no, they've installed voice recognition technology in this life, they have no buttons."

…

"Voice recognition technology? In a lift? In Scotland?" The older assassin inquired sarcastically. _"_You ever tried voice recognition technology?" The elf shrugged back. "They don't do Scottish accents like yours."

Huh? No you're bonkers.

Rayla scoffed, turning to the voice box at the top of the room. "Eleven."

**"Could you please repeat that?"** A robotic answering machine answered.

Ok… maybe she was unclear. "Eleven…" Nothing. "Eleven!" Still nothing. "ELEVEN!"

**"Could you please repeat that?"**

Rayla breathed in deeply. "EL-LEV-EN!"

Runaan smacked her head in frustration. "Whose idea was this?" She turned to her elevator companion. "You need to try a Katolian accent." He stretched his neck a bit. "E-leven."

Rayla gave her mentor a blank stare.

"E-leven!"

"That sounds Irish, not American."

"No it doesn't!" The older man snapped. "E-leven!"

"Where in America is that? Dublin?"

**"I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that?**

Rayla groaned. "Let me try an English accent. Ahem… Eelevin! Eelevin!"

"Oh you from the same part of England as Dick van Dyke?"

"Oh let's hear yours then, smartass."

**"Please speak slowly and clearly."**

"SMARTASS!"

Runaan didn't want to bother anymore and decided to give it another try. "Ee-le-ven."

**"I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that?"**

"Eleven! If you don't understand the lingo, away back home to your own country!"

Rayla glared at her master vexingly. "Oooo. Is that talk now? Is it away back home to your own country?"

"Oh don't start Mr. Bleeding Heart, how can you be racist to a lift!?"

**"Please speak slowly and clearly."**

Oh for the love of god!

"Eleven!" Rayla said again, her face close to the speaker as possible. "Eleven!" But still nothing. "Eleven! Eleven! Eleven!"

"You're just saying it the same way!"

"I'm going to keep saying it until it understands Scottish, alright!?" She yelled out continuing her futile attempts. "Eleven! Eleven! Eleven!"

"Oh just take us anywhere you stupid cow! Just open the doors!"

**"This is a voice activated elevator. Please state which floor you would like to go to in a clear and calm manner."**

…

…

…

Did it… did it just said…

"Calm?" Runaan seethed, his whole body already shaking with fury. "Calm?" Rayla had the same expression eagerly wanting to stab that devilish voice box. "Where's that coming from? Why is it telling people to be calm?"

"Because they knew they'd be selling this to Scottish people who'd be going-off their NUTS at it!"

**"You have not selected a floor."**

"AYE WE HAVE YOU STUPID MACHINE! ELEVEN!"

**"If you would like to get out of the elevator without selecting a floor, simply say 'Open the doors, please'."**

Please!? Really!?

"Please?" Runaan asked in disbelief. "Please? Suck my Wu**y"

But Rayla was having none of it anymore. "Maybe we should just say please?"

Her mentor folded his arms together. "I'm not begging that thing for nothing."

God damn it Runaan. Can you just suck that pride of yours and just…

"Oh fine." The young lady slugged in defeat. "Open the doors, please?"

Her mentor gave her a disappointed look. "Please? Pathetic."

**"Please remain calm."**

"OH MY GAWD!" With manic anger and frustration Rayla pulled herself up Runaan's shoulders coming face to face with the godless, soulless machine that have been the source of their despair for the last few minutes. "You wait till I get up there you little piece of shite! Now just wait for it to speak!"

…

…

…

**"You have not selected a floor."**

"Up yours you fu**ing cow!" She screamed. "If you don't let us through these doors, I'm going to come to America. I'm gonna find whatever desperate actress that gave you a voice, and I'm gonna go Braveheart on her arse!"

"Scotland you bastard!" Runaan cheered through.

"Scotland!"

"Scotland!"

"SCOOOOOOTLAAAAAND!" Rayla bellowed at the thing. "FREEDOM!"

"FREEDOM!"

Ding…

**A/N: Yeah yeah. It's the two Angry Scots in an elevator. I love that skit.**


	7. Exposed

**Chapter 7: Exposed**

**(Veil) (B & B)**

Rayla slumped onto the table that evening, heavy thoughts plaguing her mind. She waited a whole day for Callum thinking he would return. But the boy never showed. No doubt he's probably fuming from earlier. She can't exactly blaming for reacting that way, but he didn't have to abandon the mission entirely.

Ugh… what the hell was she thinking? She can't lose hope now. It's only been a day. Night had already fallen but that's no excuse to lose hope.

Callum will come back. He has to. They may bicker, but their friendship was stronger than just one argument. He'll return. She knows this. He just needs… time.

A lick on her face broke her from her daze. "Ahh! Zym! I told you a hundred times. I'm not a chew toy. Go play somewhere else alright?" The little dragon whimpered lowly at her irritated face. "Haa… sorry. I didn't mean to yell. This is all that stupid Callum's fault for making me wait."

"Still no sign of him?" Elyon asked poking her head through the reception desk with an overly chippy smile.

"No. He's probably drawing something to cool his head." That's been what he does whenever he's upset. "Thanks for… letting me stay a while."

The receptionist waved it off casually, serving a cup for the depressed moon shadow elf. "Oh please. Don't mention it. I'm happy to serve my first ever customers. Besides… I kinda feel partially responsible for your fight. Tea?"

"Please." Rayla nodded sipping the warm drink in hand. "And… you're not responsible. We were bound to find out about it one way or another. You… kinda just happened to be the one who broke the ice."

"Well if there's one thing I know, it's that fighting is natural between friends." Elyon forced a smile. "Just think of it as a hurdle you have to go through together."

"I wish he knew that."

"As a matter of fact, I think I know how you can ease it up."

"You're not going to give me some life lessons and advice now, are ya?"

"Nope!" She yelled. "It's peace offerings."

"Peace… offerings?"

"Gifts!" Elyon clarified. "What better way to say I'm sorry than gifts? And I have the perfect one for you."

"Oh no. That's not really nec—"

"Tada!" She slammed a book in front of the assassin with strange writings and glyphs drawn on the cover page. "Magic for dummies Vol. 1! Fifth edition. Your friend Callum seems like a guy who enjoys magic. So give this to him and I guarantee that he'll be your friend again."

"That's… really sweet of you Elyon. But I don't think…"

"No no! Just try it out." She insisted incisively. "I don't want you guys to fight after staying at my B & B. Think of the reputation it might make around here!"

"W… well…"

"Just try to imagine it." She pulled Rayla up close, cheek by cheek while she gestured to the door. "You hold your book up. And then Callum walks through those doors."

"What about me?"

"AHHHHHH!" The two girls hugged each other and screamed to the top of their lungs completely taken by surprised when the said boy entered, hearing his name.

"Callum!"

"Right! Go for it!" Elyon pushed the book into her arms and shoved the girl forward, leaning in to whisper. "Just follow the script I taught you."

What script!? No! I'm not mentally prepared for this. Don't push ya bloody… how strong are you!?

"Callum! H… hi!" Rayla said as she found herself face to face with the prince. Her smile twisted up and down awkwardly. "You're… back."

"Yeah…" Now he replied looking just as equally awkward as her. "I… needed time to think."

The two of them shifted awkwardly by the reception table, darting in one direction, barely able to make eye contact. Callum rubbed his head regretfully while Rayla held one side of her arm while hiding the spell book in the other. One might even say that they look like a couple going on their first date.

Elyon sat back in anticipation with Zym standing by her side.

Thankfully that stalemate ended when Rayla spoke up. "Callum, I have to tell you something."

"Wait. Me first." He interjected rather suddenly and paused when the words got stuck in his throat. "I… was wrong. Actually… I was kind of a jerk earlier. I got too emotional and I… needed someone to blame."

Rayla blinked, a small grin curling on the side of her lips. "Go on."

"I didn't mean any of those things I said." He continued. "After everything we've been through, you deserved better, you deserved more than to be treated like some punching bag. And… I'm sorry for treating you that way. It wasn't your fault that the elves are at war. None of it was your fault. In fact you've been doing everything to stop it. I should've believed in you. And… I shouldn't have been so angry."

"Oh Callum." She placed her hand over his shoulder, smiling softly. "I don't blame you for getting angry. You had every right to be. I should've known what our mission would've entailed. I was so stupid. So prideful to be on my first real mission, that I didn't even knew what it would've led to. Had I knew about the invasion - I would've done something."

"I guess we were both stupid in our way."

"Very stupid. Some more than others."

"Hey!" The boy's face beamed at her gesture to which they shared a heartwarming laugh. "You're special, Rayla. You know that?"

"Oh stop." She gave him a playful smack. "Now you're just milking it."

"I mean it." He repeated as he reached into his satchel. "You're special. More than you could ever know. So… here. I got you something that'll make up for it."

"Callum. You really sho—" Her words cut off. Mostly because of the bright singular flora which was presented to her. "—uldn't…" She was able to finish, mouth opened.

Callum, taking her stunned silence to be a positive thing, continued. "It's a Moon Flower, I think. I heard that they only grew in your homeland."

Her hand unconsciously wrapped its fingers around its delicate little stem, pulling it just close enough for the petals to tickle her chin. She recognized it almost instantly. But that only made it all the more dizzying. The flower then let out a soft hiss illuminating with a bright and powerful beam as if it had been prepped for this very moment. She doubt Callum would've been able to time it perfectly but that didn't make the gesture any less meaningful. Her mouth opened and some syllables were thrown out but, for the love of the dragons, she couldn't remember what they were. Her heart was thumping loudly on her chest while her face turned in so many shades that Bait would've been impressed.

The flower came in charged with all the signs of the moon. Energy flowed through her like an electrical current enhancing all her senses.

She heard Elyon muffled a scream from behind the door as she practically hopped like a rabbit trying to suppress her legs from running around the city yelling in gleeful joy. Figures a bookworm like her would know the details.

"Ralya?" Callum's voice came through but just barely. "Are you ok?"

_No! My heart isn't ready for this!_

"YES!" She said with few digits too high of a tone. "J… just one question: Wh… where did you get this?"

"Uh… around?" He shrugged. "I wanted to get you something better but… I don't have money."

Rayla's cheeks darkened, her vision fading from heat building through her head.

"You… really… shouldn't… have." She forced out the words, just barely keeping herself from screaming.

"I wanted to." He added with a puppy dog smile which only made the assassin turn even redder. Never before did she wish for a monster attack to come right now. Heck, she even wish that this flower was a bouquet. At least then she would've been able to bury her face in it. "Oh… and I have one more surprise."

More!? Was it a rusty knife to stab her heart with because she'd seriously take it right now!

"I got us a spot on the caravan."

…

"Huh?" Rayla's mind got back on its feet. "The caravan? But I thought they were all taken?"

"Well… I made a friend today." He answered. "Remember that woman I tackled back at the Sun Nexus? Well I met her and she promised to get us a spot on the next caravan out of here."

"That's… great?"

"I know right?" He gleefully added. "Anyway, it'll be leaving in about an hour so we have to pack up. I'll grab my things." And without even waiting, the boy rushed up leaving a stunned Moon Shadow Elf.

Rayla stood there, still like a statue, still holding onto that flower. She held it tight like the most precious thing in the world yet at the same time she looked at it like a bomb that could go off at any second.

"Oh boy."

"Congratulations!" Elyon squealed like a six year old hugging Rayla. She would've tossed confetti in the air if she had any. "Oh my gosh. That was amazing! I was thinking you were gonna give him the gift, but then he countered with an even bigger gift! I wished he got down on one knee. You wouldn't happen to be looking for a Maid of Honor, would you?"

"Please. Shut up." Rayla buried her face in her arms, wishing that someone would just end her right now.

**(Highway) (Camp)**

Corvus didn't think it was possible but the trip to Katolis was indeed coming to an end. The caravan they were traveling in kept a brisk pace and always stuck to the schedule. In just one day, they crossed through about four towns and unloaded enough cargo to make the journey back and then some. He was impressed with how the head of the caravan organized things. They never stayed in one place longer than an hour or so. And whatever business they conclude must be done by that time or they leave you behind. No exceptions.

At this rate they'll probably reach Katolis in two if not three days at best. Way better than traveling in a small group and traversing through the land. Not to mention the provisions they hand out.

Though Corvus thought that they'd be spending the night in an inn at least. The dirt road here was no way for a royal to be sleeping on.

But while he pondered on the living conditions of the current king, his senses turned towards the guards who huddled in groups spread out in different areas.

At the beginning of this journey, the guy was glad to have some well-trained militia on his side. It disheartened would-be bandits and kept most of the wild life at bay. But after traveling with them for a day, he began to have doubts on their intensions.

It was subtle at first but it seems evidently clear now that they were hiding something. The guards had their eyes on Soren and Claudia the whole way through their journey. And it wasn't the friendly kind of look either. Corvus can tell that they had something wicked going on but he didn't have the proof to accuse them.

He kept close to their carriage, listening to everything and watching for the slightest hint of aggression.

Claudia was watching over Ezran and Ellis who dozed off about an hour ago. The two kids laid over inside the carriage using Ava's soft fur as a pillow. They looked adorable and the dark mage has made it her mission to record their… cuteness… for as long as possible.

Soren was also around, sitting by the campfire. He looked like he was sleeping but Corvus can tell that his senses were kept on alert. The man was aware of the guards unnatural looks and kept a weapon in hand at all times. Neither of them were sure what they wanted but he certainly wasn't going to be caught unprepared.

The Tracker's ears perked up at the sound of the bushes rustling.

"Who goes there?" He demanded, drawing out his hook and chains. "Show yourself." He got his answer in the form of the king's glow toad. "Oh… it's just you." He slouched, putting his weapon away. "You nearly gave me a fright you… frog?" Bait simply gave him a glare. "You know… what are you anyway? Are you some kind of… grumpy old… creature?"

The two of them locked in a staring contest for a moment before Bait gave him the tongue and walked back to its owner.

"Fine. Be that way." Corvus said to it.

"Talking to frogs now?" Soren's voice caught him in his duties. "That's just sad."

"Oh be quiet."

"Hey, don't be grumpy. Why don't you sit down and chill like all the young kids are doing now? It's a full moon. No need for reading lights." Corvus glanced at the comfy log by the campfire. It was a tempting offer but the looks those other guards were giving made him anxious. "And don't worry about them. They won't do anything."

The Tracker looked at him surprised. "How would you know?"

"It's textbook." He replied, which didn't really make a lot of sense. "Trust me. If these guys wanted to do anything to us they would've done it back in the last town. Not here. Too many witnesses." Huh. That actually made sense. Even though the caravan was practically asleep, any commotion they stir will undoubtedly rile up the folks here. Not to mention their boss would be mighty annoyed if his discovered own hired hands causing trouble. That will just cause chaos and frustrate the folks traveling with them. Besides, it's nice to sit under the Full Moon.

**(Breach Fortress)**

They came from every corner of Xadia.

Mages, Knights, Squires and Engineers. Elves, each and every one of them. They descended on the opposing shores of the Border like a swarm of locusts. From her high tower, Amaya could look out over an ocean of tents and campfires which shone in the moonlight. An ocean that may as well stretch towards the very horizon.

It was an army far more powerful than any she had faced and far more numerous. Each soldier with weapons superior to theirs.

As regretful as she thought of it: War has come to Katolis. And they were ill prepared for it.

The General turned her attention back into her fortress and watched as her men ready themselves for battle. The Standing Battalion was the kingdom's finest company, each soldier specialized and personally trained by her instructors. They were hard bred warriors all, who fought in more skirmishes and with skill and discipline to match those of the Crown Guards.

The Fortress itself was also difficult to take. With its double walls, siege weapons and traps, even the mightiest armies of Xadia will have difficulties breaking through. The narrow path also served to their advantage limiting how many attackers can come through at a time.

There were also a few instances where the elves would attempt to cross the lava river to flank them. Their craftsmen have developed small vessels that could withstand the heat for a short while before it dissolved. Luckily for them there were only a few places they can cross and those poor elves would be showered with arrows before they could even reach the other sided.

"Your soldiers are ready General." Her lieutenant reported in, fully armed from head to toe. "The elves won't be getting through here without a fight."

_"And morale?"_

"High at the moment. But it can be better once reinforcements show up." He replied roughly before turning towards the elven camp on the other side of the kill zone. "I've taken the liberty of positioning squads at the short crossings of the river. If they enemy tries to outflank us like their usual strategy, they will fire a signal arrow to alert us."

It was a common strategy. The elves tried to cross the lava flow once or twice during the usual skirmishes but they never managed to successfully land without taking huge losses. Now with the numbers on their side, they might be able to press on beyond the Borderlands.

"It looks like they're preparing their war machines." The soldier added gesturing to the many construction being by the camp. They were definitely putting a lot of effort in this push. "Battering rams, siege towers, catapults. Quite a large variety."

Amaya smirked at his worries.

Sure the elves had a lot of toys on their side, and maybe the numbers to match but she had a few tricks up her sleeves as well. And she couldn't wait to try it out on those poor pointy eared wimps.

**(Veil) (Caravan stables)**

It was difficult for Rayla to put on a straight face at Callum. Her heart was still suffering from that awfully sweet gesture that he made an hour ago. A gesture that he did without even knowing. Her cheeks were burning by the mere thought of it. She was turning so red that folks here would've mistaken her to be a Sunfire elf.

The Moon Flower he gave now sat comfortably in her pocket, safe within a handkerchief that Elyon so kindly/cruelly provided. Honestly, that girl looked like she just had all the holidays played up right in front of her in one epic show. Her eyes sparkled and her brain went into overdrive mode that she could barely even form words.

And it's not like she didn't have a good reason. Rayla herself felt like she could just melt from sheer embarrassment. Her hands were sweaty and she was stiffer than pine tree on a hot day. Yet despite all her blubbering and irritation, she couldn't help but plaster this stupid smile on her face. That stupid god awful smile that she can't seem to remove!

And all of this stemmed from that boy who hadn't the slightest clue of what he did.

Rayla swore that she'll get back at him for this. A thousand fold. But at the moment they can take comfort over the fact that they now have a ride. Taking the caravan from here on will hasten their journey through Xadia and get an audience with the Queen of the Dragons. It's just a shame that they won't have the time to sightsee the views or visit any of the local tourist spots.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the caravan waiting area. It was a large circle platform with stables and warehouses that assisted in the moving of cargo. Oddly enough there appear to be a lot of people setting out. Normally at this time of day, the workers will be pitching camp or snoozing off. The horses don't really travel that well in the dark.

And surprisingly enough, Callum's new friend appear to be absent.

"This is the spot." The young prince declared.

It looked like a decent meeting place. A large area with crates stacked around them.

"And your new friend said that she would meet you here?"

"That's what she said." He defended. "She told me that she can get us a ride on one of these carriages."

"And you believe her?"

"Normally I would say no. But she did boss one of those soldiers like it was no big deal so I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"And is she here or is she doing the thing people do to get attention?"

"You mean being late?"

She shrugged. "I'm just saying that I find it hard to believe that someone would offer us a ride just because you drew her lizard."

"Are you speaking ill of my beloved?" The two heroes jolted back when another voice caught them. "That's ten years of incarceration."

"Yikes!" Callum yelped as he hid behind his partner who drew out her blades in response.

"What do you want now ya goof? Here to start a fight?"

"And waste my blade on the likes of you?" The elven knight gave a sarcastic laugh as he put on a yawning motion. "Peons should face peons."

"Maybe I should give you a cut or two? Then we'll see who's the peon here."

"That kind of back-talking would've earned you half a year's worth of pain." The elf's face darkened for a second there before reverting back. "But unfortunately I must stay my hand. I am here on behalf of my beloved Viera. She made a request, despite my frustration, to grant you two passage with my caravan. I've already applied the necessary paperwork so you shouldn't have any difficulties with border checkpoints."

Rayla's eyes bobbed confusingly. "Oh… that's… nice of you."

"Believe me, Moon worshipper, I didn't do it out of the goodness of my heart. My beloved pestered me for this. Arguing with her would be like trying to chisel through the mountains with spoon."

"Can one of your caravans take us to Caeli then?"

"The land of our winged brothers?" His eye looked upward in thought. "I suppose."

Wow… that was… convenient. Almost too convenient. No caravan ever took a direct route to the high mountains of the west. But if they did, they could probably get to the Dragon Queen in two week or less. They can still stop the war from escalating. If they can just bring Zym to his mother.

"Caleb, sweetie." A soothingly pleasant voice interrupted followed by a pair of hands seductively wrapping themselves around the knight's torso. "Are you threatening these people again? I thought we talked about this. They're nice folks."

Strangely enough, Caleb's expression turned around as he faced his wife's longing eyes. "I was merely giving them a stern talking. If I wanted to threaten them, I would've drawn my sword long ago."

"Aww, is my little knight feeling lonely? I'd be happy to reward you."

"Tempting vixen." He cooed.

Oooo…k. Ewww.

Get a room, you two.

"When we're alone, darling." Viera added pushing her husband away, much to his disappointment. "Now be a dear and go see to our preparations. I want everything ready for my new friend.

"As you desire, my love." He bowed lowly throwing one arm across his chest while his long beautiful hair dangled down his face hiding an oddly wicked smile.

Seeing the man walk away, Viera turned her attention back to the two with her pet lizard hissing on her shoulder. "Sorry about my husband. He can be… extreme at times. Not that it's a bad trait."

"We noticed." Callum chuckled. "And… thanks again for getting us this ride."

She waved it off. "Oh believe me. It's no bother at all. I just needed to give Caleb a pouty face and a few kisses and he melts like butter. He might show a strong and commanding side, but deep down he's just a puppy that craves attention."

"I'll… take you on your word." The young prince cringed before turning to his partner. "Oh. And this is my good friend, Rayla."

"Oh my magical sheep! You're that Moon Shadow elf from yesterday!" Viera's face went ballistic. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last. I heard so much about you from Callum. You really are adorable."

"Uh… sure?" She darted to the boy in question. "You told her about me?" He shrugged back apologetically.

"And I'm so glad you two are on speaking terms again. I'm glad things worked out between you two."

"Yeah we… wait… what? How did you…?"

"And Callum. Sally has been ecstatic about your drawing. She really loves it." Viera added suddenly, changing the subject. "I think you really brought out her eyes. It's just too bad you couldn't stay longer. I would kill to have you paint a portrait of me. The last one who tried to draw me just can't get my nose right." She wiggled her said nose to emphasize the point.

"We'd love to stay but… we got business elsewhere." Callum responded shyly. "Very urgent business."

"What if I throw in an all you can eat buffet? Or rooms at an inn of your choice?"

"Aheh… thanks but… maybe another time."

Viera sulked. "Fine. Pinky swear?"

…!

"Heh… sure."

"Callum! NO!" Rayla's warning came too little… too late. When Callum returned the gesture, the Skywing elf grabbed his left arm and pulled his glove off revealing the extra finger in his hand.

"Well well well… now that's a rare sight." Like an actress who was no longer on stage, Viera's attitude turned a complete 180. Her sweet and happy-go-lucky smile turned wicked and cruel while her eyes sharpened like needles. She quickly pushed Callum down and pinned him to the ground, holding his arm, threatening to break it on a moment's notice. "It's not every day I get to find a human wandering here."

Rayla reached for her knives but pulled a stop when she felt the familiar heat of a Sunfire blade dangling close to her neck. The elf's husband had somehow got the jump on her without her notice.

"Careful now." He stated with a smirk. "One wrong move and I might just burn that pretty face of yours." Zym whimpered down behind her legs, frightened.

Like a trap that was sprung, the workers that were in the area threw off their disguises and drew out their concealed weapons. She knew something was off. She just didn't catch it fast enough.

"How'd you find out?" Rayla asked as she raised her arms up in surrender. "There's no way you could've seen through it."

He shrugged. "True. His disguise is better than most. But my dear Viera has a… talent for reading people. It didn't take a fool to discover the boy's true identity."

"And he was so inept." The woman added pressing the boy down straining his bones while he removed his fake disguises. "Fake horns, hidden ears. The works. And here I thought you humans knew better."

"Arghh!"

"Callum!" Rayla gasp and reached out only to be halted when a pair of squires grabbed her. "Stop it! You're hurting him."

"Sweetie. That is entirely the point."

"Do take care now, Viera." Caleb sighed, not at all disturbed by his wife's unsightly change of behavior. "We need him for interrogation."

"Oh come now Caleb. Can I at least play with him for a little while? I did find him after all."

"True. But I cannot squeeze the information out of him if he's dead."

"Relax. This is the first human that crossed the Borderlands. You can only imagine my curiosity. I'll be gentle." Her eyes squinted a bit when she noted the boy trying to push himself up. "Oops." She added more pressure to her legs and snapped something within. The young prince screamed bloody murder, tears of pain threatening to break.

"Callum!" Rayla howled angrily. "Are you mad!? He hasn't done anything!"

"Oh dear. Did I break something? I expected humans to be… studier than this." To hell with that woman! She was gonna die. Rayla was ready to introduce her to two pointy ends of her blades the moment she got the chance.

"Weak in body and mind. What else were you expecting from their kind?" Caleb scoffed. "You've had your fun my dear. Now bag him. We can interrogate them back at the castle. High Lord Oberon will be quite ecstatic to learn their secrets."

Viera did so with a disappointing look. After making sure that the boy won't be able to escape, three of the squires came in and apprehended him. Those bastards treated him roughly, pulling him out of the ground like some sack. They were gonna pay.

"Toss the human in the holdings. And bring the Moon worshiper to the dungeons. We'll settle on her punishment later." But they failed to notice a third member in their party. A cute and innocent wuzbat that was more than meets the eye. Just as they were about to haul the two away, Zym attacks and bit the squire holding Rayla.

"GAHHH! My ankles you little piece of… goh!" He never got to finish when the assassin smacked him right on the face.

With speed and agility born from her race, Rayla drew out her weapons and struck the unsuspecting soldiers knocking four of them in mere seconds.

Caleb and Viera backed away from such response and took safety behind their reinforcements.

"Callum!" Rayla ignored them and hastily rushed to her friend worryingly. "Are you alright? Say something!"

"I… can't feel my left arm." He groaned out achingly as he struggled to stand. That witch must've broken something or pop a joint. Either way there was no way to help him. Not in this situation.

Rayla scanned her area and found a stroke of luck in the distance. A loaded carriage tied to a horse. If they can get to it, they can get out of the city.

"Over there! Can you walk?"

"Y… yeah." He said weakly.

"Get to that carriage and go on without me. Zym, stay with him." She readied her blades. "I'll buy you some time." Callum had no reason to argue. He could barely form words with the pain he was feeling. Slowly he limped his way to the carriage, flinching with every movement.

Before long, Rayla found herself confronting what looked like the whole city garrison. They seemed ready for a fight especially against her.

"I'll admit you have talent, girl." Caleb commented from behind. "But surely you cannot believe that you can best the members of the Sixth Blade Legion."

To their surprise, Rayla laughed. "On a normal night? I'd probably say no. But tonight? I think I'll take my chances." As if acting upon her words alone, the clouds in the sky parted giving way to the glittering stars and the full blown moon above. Torches that lit the area suddenly went off, the air thickened while the animals grew quiet. And when the moon's mighty rays fell upon the land… the assassin vanished.

"The full moon…" Caleb gulped realizing his error. "Defend yourselves!"

But against a Moon Shadow elf assassin under the blessing of her racial powers, the squires stood little chance. Rayla was barely visible to the naked eye and her strength was increased nearly ten folds. Her strikes were stronger, her movement faster and her senses enhanced with magic. The soldiers did their best but even the strongest sword cannot strike what it cannot see.

"Haaa!" A swordsman swung downward but struck nothing but air. "Wha?" Rayla retaliated with a double kick to his face sending him to a pile of manure in the stables.

Using all her training and abilities to its fullest potential, Rayla took now thirty of those guards in a flash. The mere sight of their brethren being pummeled like rookies made the others slowly back away not want garner her attention. But that was fine. She wasn't aiming for them. In fact, she just wanted to buy time… and get a little payback for Callum.

Slowly she turned her attention to that arrogant knight and his wife and charged. An eye for an eye. An arm for an arm.

xxxxxxxxxx

Callum reached the carriage not long after. His arm hurt like hell but he still made it.

The carriage was loaded and the horses seemed agitated with the ongoing fight.

How stupid of him to be caught in that trap. He should've seen how obvious it was. The deal was simply too good to be true. No one was that lucky. Not even him. Gods. Now he and Rayla were paying that price.

He doesn't know how he was ever gonna make it up but he knows who has to fork over the bill.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hya!" Another guard thrust his spear forward in Rayla's general direction, but the elven assassin was too quick and too invisible to be struck. She smacked the soldier in the face with the pommel of her blade knocking another one down and putting another notch on her belt.

But she had a special spot for a certain mage. That Viera. She was going to pay.

"Come out you mongrel!" The knight, Caleb, demanded, readying his Sunfire blade. "Only a coward hides in the face of battle."

Yeah, and it's also unfair to have your whole Legion gang up on one girl.

Forget it. She was going for that moron first. The witch will be next.

Using her training in stealth, the assassin slowly slinked into the darkness and hid within the shadows. Rayla darted towards them, brushing between crates and soldiers, daggers inching ever closer.

She was only a hairs breath away by then.

"A nice effort." Suddenly as if drawn by some strange power, Viera turned to her, hands forming runes. "Frigus!" She shouted with a strange echo and trapped Rayla in a block of ice that seemingly sprung out of the ground leaving only her head and her arm exposed. It came out so suddenly that it practically took everyone by surprise.

"What in the bloody…" Rayla struggled to break free but found it sturdier than any chains she came across.

"I told you: I can read people like a book." The woman taunted. "And I can tell you'd prefer to strike where we can't see. Such a typical behavior for assassins. Predictable and unimaginative."

"A remarkable feat, my love. But could you not have done that before she made a mockery of my men?"

She shrugged. "Meh. I enjoy the sight of men lying on the ground groaning in pain. Isn't that, assassin?" The witch added poking Rayla's nose which she responded with a sneer. "Ooooh~~ you're a feisty little one aren't ya?"

"Come a little closer and I'll show you how feisty I can be."

"And snappy too." The Skywing elf snickered. "You know. You kinda remind me of… Caleb when he and I were first dating. Always so… irritated all the time. He's so cute when he's…"

"Ahem!"

"Right right. Sorry. Not the time. Now where's that human of yours?"

"You're not going to find him." Rayla spoke in defiance. "He's long gone by now."

"Ha! Oh please. You don't really believe that, do you?" Viera taunted with a tone dripping with amusement. "I can read people like a book. That boy might be weak but he can be quite stubborn. And you know what stubborn men like him usually do? They do reckless things."

"Look out! The carriage!"

"Bingo…" Rayla watched in horror as Callum came in, driving a carriage madly towards them, whipping the horses into a frenzy. The guards that stood in his bay bolted off, dodging his reckless maneuver. "What a very predictable human. But I admire his commitment. Caleb darling. Will you please do the honors?"

"With pleasure, my love." The knight readied his fiery blade like he had done a hundred times before. The man looked like an experienced fighter. He won't blink twice to kill the boy.

"Callum! Don't!"

Caleb lunge forward pointing his blade directly at the young prince. He would've cut him down to size so easily. But as the man came close, he noticed something wrong, something… strange. Callum used his remaining hand to draw a rune in the air, angrily summoning the primal source of the wind.

"That… can't be…" Viera gawk, unable to comprehend the action.

"Fulminis!" With a powerful shout, a bolt of lightning fired from his fingers sending the knight flying across the field straight towards Rayla's prison. Viera hardly noticed the ice shattering from the weight of his impact freeing the assassin within. "Get in!" Rayla agreed on that notion and leaped in as the boy drove the horses onward.

"Close the gate!" Someone shouted. But by then the two had already bolted off leaving nothing but dust.

xxxxxxxxxx

Viera stood there, stunned and still like a statue despite all the squires running around like headless chickens. It was brief moment but she was sure of it. That was a rune spell. That boy… that… human… used magic.

"Unhand me!" Her husband howled pushing his squires away as he stood back up, humiliated. "Don't just stand there. Get that gate open and send out the riders! NOW!" They obeyed frighteningly. She could feel him storming in her direction, wiping the trickle of blood running down his cheeks. Anyone who stood in his way almost immediately found a reason to be somewhere else. "Why didn't you tell me he was a mage?"

He was a mage. No. He IS a mage. A human mage. Probably the first anyone has ever seen in… ever.

"I… didn't know." She muttered. The words felt foreign on her lips. She couldn't make sense of it. "Humans aren't supposed to wield magic. They… can't."

"Apparently this one can."

Her eyes shot up. "Yes. Yes he can. A human mage. The first of his kind!" A sadistic craving crossed her face as her hand extended forward. "A human that can actually use magic." Her smile twisted in a dark and sadistic manner. It widened so much that it practically took over her cheeks.

Caleb's brow curled up. "I haven't you this excited since our wedding."

"I want him Caleb…" She hissed. "I want him…"


	8. Royalties

**Chapter 8: Royalties**

**(Road to Katolis) (Two days later)**

Ellis was having the time of her life. It's been a few days now since she rode through the caravan and she'll admit that this has to be the best road trip she ever had. Not only because she met up some of her old-friends in the other towns. But she also made a new one. A very special one.

Ezran. The young mysterious yet childishly friendly animal whisperer who happened to wander into her home with his brother.

The guy has been a total doll and a hero in some instances. He wasn't as cool as Rayla but he had his own special talents. He was also looking kind of down so she was happy to string him along and let him forget his worries just a little while.

She still couldn't figure out why he was going back to Katolis. Every time she pushed the subject, he'd brush it off completely or avoid it altogether. And his companions weren't gonna spill the beans either. They were too smart for that, especially Claudia and… Yigorus? She can't seem to get that guy's name correctly for some reason. Soren almost spilled the beans but he quickly silenced himself with a sandwich.

Regardless, it doesn't matter. She'll find out eventually when they get there. Katolis' just a half-day ride from here on so long as they don't get into any other obstacles.

After making sure her hair was in perfect condition, she nodded and turned over to her close companion. "Alright. How do I look?" The wolf in question tilted its head sideway before scratching its ear. "Come on Ava. Give me something to work with over here." The creature then began to lick itself in reply. "I'm… gonna go ahead and take that as a compliment."

"Ellis honey." Her mother called out from outside the carriage. "Breakfast is ready. Get it now before it gets cold."

The little eskimo gladly exited the carriage and found her whole family and Ezran's troupe dining together around a campfire. Dishes of hastily made scrambled egg, bread and ham were passed around while pitchers of cider filled up mugs and tankards. The smell and sight alone would've made mouths water.

"Morning."

"Morning sweetie. Come along now. We don't have a lot of time before the caravan master calls out."

On the other side of the group, her father was howling gleefully over a tiny cup of brown goo. A simple sip from that liquid brightened his day almost immediately. "I must say Claudia. This drink of yours is remarkable. I feel right as rain with this. You have got to show me the recipe."

"Oh… I'd love to. But it's kind of a family secret." She replied as she poured another batch for them.

"So secret, even I don't know what it's made of." Soren added not really caring and sipping through his cup with a delicious sigh. "But so far… no complaints."

Corvus too seemed rather fascinated by the mysterious drink. He took sip after sip, like he thought it was poison, before finally chugging the whole thing down with a long exasperated wheeze.

Ellis then turned her attention back to Ezran who sat beside her, chugging down a tankard of cider leaving a frothy beard around his face. Noticing his new facial, the boy stuck out a funny face making the little lady stifle a laugh.

"Well I for one am going to enjoy this drink to the last." Her father toasted once more, gulping his last batch of Hot Brown Morning Potion. He would've enjoyed it too had he not noticed the Caravan Master gesturing him in. "Oh…? Looks like something's going on."

"Did something happen?" The mood around the campfire died out quickly enough that everyone dropped their utensils.

"I'll check it out." Her father suggested. "I'm sure it's nothing. Probably a disagreement between another merchant."

Ellis shrugged and ignored the adults yelling in the distance. The problem they had didn't involve her. She probably wouldn't even understand it anyway. The last time she tried listening in to their arguments she practically fell asleep. Something about taxes and inflation and whatnot.

Adults really argue about the silliest things in this world.

"Oh! Claudia." Her mother motioned to the dark mage, producing a picnic basket from her back. "I almost forgot. I packed you and your group some sandwiches for the road. It should keep your stomachs from growling for a few days."

"Awww! That's so sweet! Thank you Ellis' mom." She noted Soren's fingers creeping in and whacked it with a spatula. "No! Bad Soren! No picky."

"Oww! Ok! No need for physical violence. Wounded guy, remember?"

Ellis chuckled at the sibling turning to Ezran. "Is this normal for every brothers and sisters?"

"Well… it's different for every family… but yeah." The young king nodded "This kind of thing happens once in a while. We fight and argue sometimes but we always get back together."

"Makes me glad I'm an only child." She snickered.

"Heh… yeah." Ezran paused for a moment, putting his food down. "I… guess this is goodbye."

Wait… what?

"What? What do you mean? We haven't reached the city yet."

"We're… not going to the city." Claudia explained putting the basket down away from Soren's reach. "We… have business elsewhere around Katolis. That… super-secret business that we can't tell."

"But we're so close." Ellis argued. They can practically see the walls of the city just beyond the forest. "Can't you stay just a little bit longer?"

"Oh… I wish we could sweetie. But our business is really important and we can't afford to wait much longer. Once we reach the intersection, we'll have to go our separate ways." Claudia sighed noting the depressed look on Ellis' face. "I didn't want to say anything until now."

"Must you really leave?" The mother asked.

"I'm afraid so. Ezran needs to get back home. It's not something we can delay forever."

"But when you're done, you can visit us." Ellis hoped. "The caravan will be in the city for a few days. Maybe when you're finished with your super-secret business… we can see the sights?"

The dark mage lowered her head sadly. "I'm afraid Ezran's business will keep him occupied. We're not sure how long it'll take. There's a good chance that we might not see each other… again."

"But… that's just not fair."

"Now now sweetie." Her mother cooed. "I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason. Let's not ruin this breakfast. Not while we still have a long road ahead of us."

"And we still have a few hours." Ezran sought out the small silver lining in this. "We can still hang out then. Right?" But it didn't seem to cheer up Ellis at all.

"Uh… guys?" Her father returned with a tired face. "It looks like we might have a problem."

Oh sure dad. Why not add more to this depression?

"Did something happen?" Soren asked curious.

"The bridge leading to the city is under repair, they're not letting anyone through." A collective groan came from the group. "But – thankfully there's a shallow fjord nearby that the caravan can cross. We'll have to take a short detour. If we hurry, we can get to the other side of the river and reach the city by the afternoon."

"That seems rather risky." Corvus argued. "Crossing the river at a shallow point is fine. But the currents can be unpredictable at best."

"I have to agree with Cirus here." The Crown Guard motioned.

"It's Corvus!"

"I've crossed many of these rivers back when I was a kid. I almost drowned a few times with the currents. If a whole group goes through it'll have to be quick. And you can't do fast with all this luggage."

"That's a worthy concern. But the caravan master has spoken." The old man sighed. "The others have already voted. We're to cross the fjord. I just hope we can make it without trouble."

**(Xadia) (Road)**

A Sunfire elf under Knight Caleb's command slowly made his way through the brushes. Behind him stood a small contingent of soldiers from Veil, their eyes and weapons locked onto the carriage that was left lying on the side of the road.

They were part of the group that pursued Callum and Rayla after the chaos they sprung in the city.

Slowly they approach the carriage, making as little noise as possible. They know who they were dealing with and wouldn't risk an open battle with the assassin or the mage she accompanied.

When they were close enough, the leader signaled to his men and attacked. They stormed the carriage cutting the covers and firing arrows through expecting to find someone within. But much to their irritation, they find the wagon deserted except for a few crates left open.

"They're not here sir." A fellow squire reported.

"Yes. I can see that Mr. Obvious." He grunted, tossing the torn sheets. "It looks like they abandoned the carriage and made off with the horses. Tossing away unnecessary weight."

"It looks like they also pilfered supplies from these crates."

"Then they must've had a good head start by now. Prepare to mount up and send a message to the checkpoints."

Another soldier whined. "But we've been riding all night, sir. I'm sure the commander will understand."

"If you want to go back, be my guess. But you'll have to answer to Lady Viera."

The soldier felt a shiver down his spine. The mere thought of meeting that bloodthirsty woman alone was like signing a death sentence. Viera might fool first timers with her innocent appearance and charming personality but once you get to know here deep down, you'll avoid her like she was patient-zero of the plague. "On second thought, a good run through the woods is always welcoming."

With a nod the platoon mounted back on their steeds and followed the road leaving a trail of dust behind them. Completely unaware of the pair of eyes that stalked them from the trees.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rayla let out the breath she had been holding as she dropped down from the branch, keeping her head low and making sure that her pursuers were gone. She couldn't underestimate these trackers. They might not be top-tier assassins but they can still find their mark if given enough motivations. Thankfully they bought the trap she laid out for them.

Ditching the carriage and letting the horses loose provided the perfect scenario for them to deduce. It wasn't a permanent solution but that little trick should buy them some time. Perhaps a few good days before they realize that they were duped.

After making one last check she rushed back into the bushes passed the deeper part of the woods where a cave situated, hollowed in by some animal a long time ago. There she found Callum leaning on the wall, clinging onto his arm.

"How was it?" He asked, masking the pained expression.

"They're gone." She answered with a hint of relief in her voice. "They bought it just like you said. They'll be chasing ghosts for a while before they figure it out. How's the arm?"

"Getting better." He smiled weakly before flinching back at the tinge of pain. "Ow. Or… not. It's hard to tell right now."

Rayla sighed and knelt beside him, cradling his broken arm, taking great care not to put the boy in any more pain. She used what little knowledge of first-aid she could but with little results. The lessons she learned back in Lunaria didn't exactly cover healing or treating wounds. Runaan mostly saw to her combat training teaching her how to inflict damage, not heal them.

"I'm… sorry." She apologized. "I'm no expert at this. I can only give you my personal opinion."

"Well one opinion is better than none." He chuckled softly, trying and failing to lighten the mood. "How is it?"

"The good news your bones are somewhat intact. The bad news is… it's gonna be like this for a while. I didn't exactly learn any healing techniques back home. Not for this kind of injury at least. Maybe we can find a healer in a settlement along the way. I know some elves who can restore bones like they were paper cuts."

"Yeah… I don't think we'll be welcomed in towns after that little debacle. But it's a good sentiment. Ah!" Callum gritted his teeth and eased up when Zym came by to lick his hand. "Heh. Thanks for the encouragement little guy. But I don't think you can fix this one. It's the thought that counts though."

The assassin's face got moody at the thought. "I'm… sorry for what happened. I never should've taken us into that city. It's all because we had to…"

"No Rayla." He stopped her. "It's not. This one – this one is on me. I was the one who trusted that woman. I should've seen it. I thought we actually got lucky for once and took it without even thinking. If anything… I kind of deserve this."

Rayla smiled back and hastily drew up some leftover branches and began constructing a temporary cast for the boy's arms. "Here, this should help you for a while. At least until we can get you some proper treatment." Every movement seemed to hurt with Callum. Whatever that witch did to him really snapped his limb up good. Just putting strength in his fingers gave him great discomfort. "You should probably rest up for now. We can take the day off and…"

"No." Again he interrupted. "We can't afford it. Not while war is at stake. We have to get Zym to his mother as soon as possible. That means, no stops, no sightseeing, no detours. We take the quickest path regardless of the danger."

"But Callum. You're injured. You can barely stand as it is."

"A lot of people are going to lose their lives if we fail. Both humans and elves." He reasoned. "One broken arm isn't is a small price to pay. It's not important. We have to press on, no matter what. What's the fastest route to Caeli?"

Rayla didn't know if she should answer but the look in the boy's eyes told her that he wasn't going to be swayed. He knew the stakes. They both do. And he was also right: They had to press on. Otherwise a lot of people were going to die.

With a worried look and a worried sigh, she answered. "Well… with the road out of the question, the quickest way to Caeli would be… going through the Gryphon's Hill. If we hug the coastline and cut through the Gorgon Canyon, we should be able to reach the hill and get to the land of the Skywing Elves in about ten days."

"Ten days?"

"Maybe twelve." She corrected. "It's the fastest we'll ever gonna go at the pace we're making."

"Gryphon's Hill, Gorgon Canyon, Elemental Seas." He counted them over. "None of those places sounds like a good tourist attraction."

"That's because they're not." Rayla chuckled. "Xadia might look beautiful in every sense of the word, but the unconquered land is no less dangerous than yours. Trust me Callum. There are places here that'll make the Cursed Caldera look like a Summer Vacation spot."

"Considering that the Cursed Caldera really isn't cursed… just… you know – haunted by an illusionist?"

"Hmmm… good point." She shrugged. "The coast should be nearby. We'll hug the beaches until we reach the old roads. If we're lucky, we can get there before nightfall."

"Sounds good to me." The boy smiled. "As long as we don't run into any more psychopathic elven knights and mages, I'll consider that a win."

"Right… crazy mages." Rayla grumbled at the thought. "Well… here's hoping that they're just as frustrated as we are."

**(Veil) (Castle)**

Caleb was in the keep of the castle that morning, looking over a map of the Borderlands with his closest lieutenants. As the war with the humans approach its boiling point, they needed to make sure that all their preparations were in order. With more troops entering and exiting the Fortress City every day, it was important for logistics to be impeccable like a well-oiled machine.

Every soldier under his command knew the risks and the dangers of assaulting the human kingdoms. There have been many attempts to take the Breach Fortress and all of them ended in spectacular disasters. The soldiers that guarded that castle were infamous and the General who commanded them was regarded as a legend even among the ranks of the High Lords.

They were here to make sure that this assault flows smoothly.

But whatever plan they came up with soon came on hold when the doors to the castle burst open with his beloved wife standing at the frames. The look in her eyes spelled doom for most people – and those that stood in her way quickly found a reason to be elsewhere. Her reputation had spread even amongst the common soldiers.

Thankfully however, the woman saw reason to restrain her maniacal side while in the presence of VIPs.

"This will do for now." Caleb stated to his lieutenants flanking him. "Make sure the supplies reach the frontline. I will not tolerate delays. We will convene again at a later date."

The squires surrounding him nodded and hastily left the room not wanting to be a part of this disaster.

When the door finally shut behind her, Viera's face changed to a more diabolical one and approached. "What happened to the patrols!?" She demanded, slamming her hands on the table.

"Viera. Calm yourself. You're losing your appearance."

"I was just told that half of the company have just been dispatched to the frontlines."

Caleb shrugged. "Yes. That's correct. The Borderlands' terrain can be quite difficult to navigate. The extra manpower was needed to keep the wild animals at bay. The Fire Beatles in particular have been going on a rampage lately."

"I thought we agreed that we were going to focus on capturing the human mage!"

"You assumed that search." The Sunfire Knight corrected. "And as much as I want to bring that ingrate in chains, I have responsibilities. You do remember that we are at war, don't you?"

"This isn't like one of your hunts, Caleb!" The winged elf stormed. "We're talking about a human that can use magic! Doesn't that interest you?"

"Magic is nothing new to me. Many of us use it all the time." He turned to her. "You use it dozens of times to entertain yourself. Remember that torrent you made the other day? You scared off those recruits."

"Hey, if they can't handle a ghost made out of smoke and mirrors, they don't belong on the battlefield." She shrugged, slamming her hand on the table. "But we're getting off topic. We need to find that human Caleb."

"I know how you adore your toys, my love. But this is a war. I can't simply abandon everything just to chase some lowly human."

"But what if he's not the only one?" The sadistic woman added which somewhat sparked a curious glance from her husband. "What if there are more like him? What if there's a network of spies hiding within Xadia right now, waiting for the perfect moment to strike?"

"Your assumptions are dreadful but not of immediate concern."

"And what if there are mages in the human army?" Viera finished with a wide grin. "Think about it Caleb. All these times, the armies of Xadia have had a difficult time taking the Breach Fortress and suffered huge losses." The knight's eyes shot up, a tinge of fear creeping in his back. "Back then they've only had their strength, conviction and siege weapons. What kind of disaster do you think will happen when the armies attack and discover humans wielding lightning or fire? All the elements of the Primal Sources!"

"It… would be a massacre." Caleb deduced frighteningly so. "A lot of our warriors will die."

"And we can prevent that from happening." The manipulative witch continued, sinking her metaphorical teeth on her beloved. "And when we capture that mage and discover all his secrets… who do you think will be most appreciative of this kind of information."

"High Lord Oberon!"

"Yes! And you know how influential the High Lord can be." She trailed her nail onto his chin, tickling him. "He can grant you a place away from here. In the front lines."

"The front lines." He gasped, eyes widening. "Yes. You're right. We can be out there fighting. The Sixth Blade Legion can participate and gain renown! We need not be saddled with this boring work in the rear!"

"Your position in the court will be recognized with this achievement my dear husband." The woman cooed poison into his ear. "All we need to do… is find that mage and that traitorous Moon Worshipper. But you will need to act quickly before Lord Oberon reaches us."

Caleb's face curled an ambitious grin.

He will let loose the hounds, send out riders and patrols combing the wild lands.

There will be a hunt this day.

And the prey will be a special one.

**(Southern coast of Xadia)**

Callum can't say this often enough but Xadia is a strange place.

Granted he's never really seen most of the western lands either but if he had to compare it, Xadia would take the crown of being the most magical and bizarre. It's like comparing apples to a fruit cocktail. An apple was sweet and refreshing. A fruit cocktail had all of that times a thousand… and then more!

As they exited the hills and forests of the land, the young prince found himself gazing into the great big blue ocean that was separated by a large stretch of sand. The beaches of Katolis were nothing compared to this. Smaller in scale, naturally. But also less mystical.

The water symbol in the mysterious cube shined brightly signifying the strong affinity of the Primal Source in this area.

Callum gawked at the ocean, his eye recording every drop that splashed his way and every move the currents made. He wanted to nail every last detail like his life depended on it.

Already he had forgotten the pain in his arm and began sketching, eagerly. He inched closer to the water, almost wanting to taste it. But he was stopped when a pair of hands grabbed him by his pants.

"Whoa there." Rayla warned him. "Where do you think you're going? Are you going for a swim?"

"N… no." The thought crossed his mind though. "I thought I'd get a closer look at it."

"What happened to the no detours, no distraction commitment earlier?" She folded her arms grunting.

Callum snapped back from his daze and nodded shyly. "Right. Sorry. It's just… so beautiful."

"Yeah – and very deadly." Rayla reminded him, pulling the boy further away from the water. "The Elemental Sea is nothing to scoff at. Hundreds of ships vanish in them never to be seen again, sailors lulled in by sirens and sea serpents, promising treasure, only to be gobbled up. They say that the currents deeper in is so strong that they tear through wood like an Acid Ants. No sane person would ever try to sail through there, less they got tired of living."

"You're just saying that because you're afraid of the water."

Her eyes sharpened at him. "I'm serious Callum. If you go in there, you're not coming back out."

It sounded like a very ominous place to be. But that didn't change the fact that it was still beautiful. The place kind of reminded him of the Banther Lodge back home. The lake wasn't as big as the ocean but it still held its value.

"How can something so pretty be so dangerous?" Callum heard his companion gave out a meaningful cough. "You ok?"

She rolled her eye at him. "Come on. We're burning daylight here. Let's just get over that ridge and we can take a short break. It'll give us a good outlook and you can sketch till your heart desires."

"Heh… thanks Rayla." The boy nodded, tossing his book back in his bag while giving Zym a good scratch behind the ear. He would've enjoyed it too until his eye caught sight of something just beyond the waters. "Uh… Rayla. You said that nobody sails through this place, right?"

"Yeah? Why?" She followed the boy's finger and caught sight of a ship slowly drifting towards the beach. "No… bloody… way."

It was definitely a ship and a big one too. The hull was badly damaged and taking in water, the sails were ragged and torn and the masses was practically non-existent. It was as if the ocean swallowed it whole, chewed it like a gum and then spat it out when the flavor ran dry.

The two of them stared at the flotsam for a while, gazing in disbelief as it trailed down the coastline before ramming onto the jagged rocks. Whatever held the ship together for this long finally gave in and shattered away.

Following their instincts, Callum and Rayla bolted towards the crashed ship only to find its metaphorical bones sticking out of its body.

"It's a ship!"

"Oh gee, ya think!?" Rayla shot back at him. "And here I thought it was some kind of sea monster!"

"Right… that was… too obvious." He brushed it off. "Anyway. Do you see anyone?"

The elf leaped onto the jagged rocks avoiding the water as much as possible and scanned the deck seeing nothing but water and broken planks.

"No. Nothing. There's no one here. I don't think there was anyone on board. The ship must've been scuttled or something. Maybe it's just… wait." She paused when her eyes caught something glittering on deck. "I see something… no… someone!"

That alone was enough to spark Callum into action. "Zym, stay on the beach. I'm going in."

"Callum! What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to save him!"

"No! It's too dangerous! The currents already pulling the ship in! You'll get sucked in too!"

But the young prince ignored her warnings and leaped in.

And just as Rayla stated, the ship was already being pulled into the water. The ocean looked like it wanted another bite off the carcass and began to drag back.

The boy made haste, pushing himself towards what used to be the helm of the ship. The ocean flooded in nearly toppling him. Salt and sand mixed in his mouth before he spat it out.

With determination and a little bit of stubbornness, he reached the survivor. But when he found her… Callum froze.

"It… can't be…" His mind went into overdrive as her face came into sight. The blonde hair, the crown on her head and that red flower shape medallion on her neck. There was no mistaking it.

The boy would've delved in his thoughts longer had the ocean not harassed him. Quickly he grabbed the girl and placed him on his back, pushing himself up.

As if it was getting annoyed with the ship, the currents began to pull in faster and stronger. A gale stepped in and began blowing the wreckage back. It almost looked like the very force of nature itself was trying to get that whole thing off the beach.

"Callum! Hurry!"

The boy did just that and made haste back to shore. But sadly not fast enough as the ship broke off from the rocks, the water pulling it to join the countless sailors that lurked beneath.

Summoning his strength, the young prince galloped over to the edge and took a leap of faith. He extended his arm finding nothing to latch onto before Rayla's hand came over.

"Phew… thanks…"

"What did we talk about going on a suicide run!?" She yelled out as she pulled him in back to shore. They turned back for a brief moment watching as the ship was swallowed back into the sea, probably never to be seen again. "Did you find someone?"

"Yeah." Callum replied putting the little girl down on the sand. It only took one glance for Rayla's eyes to go wide.

"A human!?" She gasped. "No. That's impossible. How can they…"

Callum ignored her and quickly pressed his ear on the little girl's chest. "She's not breathing. She must've taken in a lot of water when the ship went under. We have to get it out."

"What can I do to help?"

"She'll die from a cold if this keeps up. Get a fire started. I'll deal with this." He quickly performed CPR on the drowned survivor while Rayla rushed over to gather some firewood from the forest. He pressed her chest several time and breathed into her mouth, but to no avail. She got colder at the touch and her color began to drain from her face. "No. No, no no no no! Come on. There has to be a way."

He scrambled through his pack but found nothing but berries, his drawing book and the spell book Elyon left them.

And soon enough, an idea came to mind.

If standard techniques weren't helping… perhaps a little magic can do the trick.

With a quick gesture of his finger, the boy summoned the wind and focused it on his breath.

**"Aspiro."** He held it in and blew it inside the little lass. And by some miracle it worked. She spat the water out of her stomach and coughed loudly, her body flinching and recoiling at every motion. "It worked!" He cheered loudly before the girl dropped on his lap, breathing heavily.

xxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later the two decided to make camp for the day by the woods. Having a ship suddenly appear and crash on the coastline with a mysterious passenger really messed up their schedule. Rayla expected to make good time on their travels but all they've been able to get was just a few hours of walking. The rest of the day was spent making camp. And before they knew it, the afternoon went by.

They found themselves a clearing and made a makeshift bed for their new guest who rested by the fire.

Rayla found it impossible to believe that someone… a human no less, was able to cross the vast ocean of the Elemental Sea. That open stretch of water was the greatest defense of Xadia's naval borders. Without it, the humans could've easily crossed it with a fleet of ships and outmaneuver the Guardian of the Borderlands without even putting any effort.

The little girl they rescued looked pretty pampered and proper. Her clothes alone looked well-made for human standards with all the silk and fur. She could guess that they were her pajamas or something akin to that. A noble? A wealthy merchant's daughter?

"Will she be alright?"

"She's cooled down now." Callum stated, placing his free hand over the girl's head. The amount of time she spent in the water must've given her a right frightening fever. "I think she'll be ok after some rest. Thanks for the save back there."

"Oh please." She waved him off nonchalantly. "Don't mention it. I've been making a habit of saving your sorry behind a long time ago."

"Heh… well. I'm glad you were there."

"You'd better be." She grinned. "So much for our '_No distractions, no detours_' policy. Barely a day and we already broke it."

"I suppose that's life for ya."

"I'm more concerned by the fact that a human was able to cross the Elemental Sea. Even if it was a very slim chance, for one ordinary human to reach the other side should is a miracle."

"She isn't just any ordinary human, Rayla."

Not just any ordinary human? What other kind were there? Ok… Callum was a unique example and maybe that witch Claudia. But other than that – anyone that doesn't do magic is considered ordinary at this point.

"Really? And why not? She looks pretty normal to me. Apart from the headwear."

His smile faded a bit. "You might not believe this… but this girl here is actually royalty. This is Queen Aanya of Duren. The current ruler of the Kingdom of Duren."

"A queen!?" The elf's eyes snapped open. "You're playing with me."

"Nope. It's definitely her." He confirmed it with a confident nod. "I saw the symbols on the ship and her medallion. She's definitely the queen. I met her twice during her coronation and the Solstice Festival."

"But she's so young."

"Her parents passed away when she was little." Callum explained, his mind failing to recall the story his father told him. "I don't really remember the story, but they died trying to save their kingdom. And… Aanya has been queen ever since."

"That's a heavy thing to put on a child."

"I know." The boy agreed wholeheartedly. "And… I just remembered that Ezran will be going through the same thing."

Ah… crap… Ezran.

"Sorry Callum."

"No. It's fine. I just miss him, that's all." The Dragon Prince then came by snuggling onto his lap. "The sooner we get Zym back to his mother, the sooner I can go home."

"Yeah, I get that. But what will do about her?" The seemingly royal package that came falling on their laps like a weigh to add on their shoulders.

Callum glanced over to the little queen, giving a moment of thought before turning his gaze back. "We'll wait one day for her to recover. If… she doesn't wake up by morning… we'll take turns carrying her."

"Whoa whoa. Excuse me?" Rayla held her hand up rolling the conversation back. "Carrying her? What do you mean 'Carrying her'? You're not seriously gonna take this luggage with us the whole way, are ya?"

"Rayla. She's alone. A human in Xadia. If we leave her here, she'll die or get captured by the other elves. She won't be able to cross the Borderlands or get back to her Kingdom like this."

"That's no reason to saddle us with more weight." She argued. "You remember that we're kind of on a mission to save not just one life but thousands of people. Humans and elves. We can't just risk everything for one person."

"You were ready to give your life to save that dragon who attacked the village." Callum shot back to which she froze.

"Th… that was different."

"How? Is it because she's human?"

"The dragon can fend for itself. How will you even explain things to her when she wakes up?"

"I'll give it to her straight. That's the least I can do."

Oh brother.

**(Near the capitol of Katolis)**

Claudia rested at the back of the carriage that afternoon, burying herself in her father's spell book to further her knowledge of the Dark Arts. Ellis' dad said that they needed an extra horse to pull the carriage through the rugged road and she was more than happy to provide hers. Though of course, she didn't mind at all. Not when she had a front row seat to watching the cutest couple ever act all innocent like.

Ellis was sulking ever since they announced that they were going to split the moment they reach the crossroads. She must've thought that she had time to play with Ezran and maybe even hang out in the city. Her pet wolf seemed to understand her depression and stayed by her side.

Thankfully though, it looked like Ezran had an idea to cheer her up and Claudia was anticipating it with delightful glee.

"Hey Ellis." The soon to be king spoke, coming up to the Eskimo's side.

"Hey Ezran." She replied, though in a less energetic manner.

The boy tried to look positive but it seems like he still had some trouble dealing with other kids his age. "Look. I… I know that we might not able to hang around together for a while. And… I might have some new responsibilities. So…"

"Is it really that important for you to go back?" The little lass asked, petting Ava's fur.

"It is. Very important." He replied honestly though also a bit hesitantly. "But I don't want this to be the end of our friendship either."

"But Claudia said that we might not be able to see each other again."

Hey! Don't turn this on me. I was just stating the truth.

"I know. But a lot of things can change in the future. We can't be certain of what will happen. And perhaps… one day… when I'm done with my super important business, we can go and whack a piñata together. Just the two of us… with all the candy we can eat."

"Really?"

"Really." He nodded before suddenly pulling something from his pouch. "And here. I want you to have this."

Oh! A gift? A farewell gift! Good show Ezran.

It was a bracelet of sorts, with the crest of the Royal Family of Katolis imprinted on it. With a quick motion, he put it on her wrist which matched her eyes perfectly. That boy certainly had good taste with ornaments.

"It belonged to my mom."

And th… wait… what?

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. Dad said it belonged to her before she passed away. I want you to hold onto it."

"Ezran. This… this is too important to you." Yes. It's an item belonging to the late queen. Such a thing should be considered priceless!

"And I want you to have it." He said confidently. "I really like you Ellis. And I want to see you again. So… whenever you look at that, you'll think of me."

…

Oh my magical sheep! Ellis turned red! This is a cuteness overload! Ellis has turned red! This whole being-friends thing has just turned into a semi-confession! This isn't right! Ezran, you adorable fool! You're both too young for this!

I feel like I shouldn't watch… but I can't take my eyes off it!

"Uh… Claudia." Her brother's voice whispered from the outside.

"Not now Soren! We're kind of in the middle of something important!" She returned her focus on the sweet scene, but sadly her brother didn't seem to get the message.

"Claudia, it's an emergency."

AHHHHHH! God darn ^# %%! $

"What!?" She poked her head out of the curtains to face her brother. "What could possibly be such an emergency that needs my attention at this very moment!?"

Soren flinched back at her outburst. "I… think I know where we're going with this path." He pointed upward towards a certain statue that looked oddly familiar.

Claudia squinted back trying to make out the face and the shape. And when she did… her eyes snapped open in distraught.

"Oh no. No no no no no no."

"Claudia?" Ezran's voice chimed from within the carriage. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Wha? No! Ezran, stay inside."

"Why what's happening out… side?" Her warning came too far… too late.

As the caravan came to a stop, the young prince came face to face with the many kings of Katolis, their still and stoned faces glaring down at him like judges finding his worth.

And at the end of the rows of statues was the mighty gaze of his late father, welcoming him home at long last.

**A/N: Finished moving at last! Got my new sweet setup and got all my kitchenwares in. Apartment shower!**


	9. Homecoming

**Chapter 9: Homecoming**

**(Burial ground)**

It was the resting place of the royal family. The tomb of every King and Queen that ruled Katolis. His ancestors' burial ground.

Ezran had visited this place some time ago during his mother's death anniversary. He couldn't exactly remember her, being the fact he could barely speak at all back then.

He never really liked this place, despite his father's insistence. The silence of this place, combined with the creepy statues of past royals glaring down at him made him uneasy. Whenever he caught sight of one of these sculptures he'd immediately turn away fearing it might move and smile at him. But now he stands… unable to turn away from his father who now joined their ranks, lifeless and still, wearing his favorite armor.

The marbled artwork looked like the most recent installment among the others. It was not weathered and the stones looked recently polished. A large assortment of flowers and other offerings littered the ground of the memorial along with candles, some burned out, and some recently lit, all of them holding a prayer to the old king.

"He's… really…"

Claudia knelt beside him with a sympathetic face on her. He hardly even realize that he was crying until she offered her handkerchief to him.

"I… am so sorry, Ezran." She whispered, bowing slightly. "We didn't want to show you this. Not until you were ready."

"Yeah… kind of my fault." Soren added, resisting the urge of smacking himself in the head. "I should've known where this path was taking us. I used to take this route all the time when I was little."

"It's… ok." The boy choked a sob wiping the tears off. "I knew… a long time ago. It's just that… I realize now that… I won't be able to see him again."

"Shh… it's ok to cry." Claudia added patting him gently on the back. "You need a hug? Whenever Soren had a boo-boo, he always cheers up when I give him a hug." Her brother gave a mean glare but it went ignored. Reluctantly the young prince nodded and he was pulled in for a warm embrace.

The pain in his heart felt… better.

"Thank you…"

"No problem little man."

The two of them stayed there for a spell while the rest of the caravan slowly moved on towards the fjord. Carriages and horses maintained their distance, respecting the burial site.

…

"How was… his funeral?"

Claudia slumped down in reply. "It was… beautiful… in a sense. He was escorted from the castle on his last precession. Everyone from the castle and the city joined in. My brother and I were there. My father led the final rites. And… as customary with all royal funerals, we scattered his ashes into the river to join with his ancestors. It was… very beautiful."

"I… wish I could've talked to him one more time. To… say things that was never said."

"No one could've expected this, Ezran."

"I know." He wiped the last bit of tears from his eyes. "Callum told me that bad people were coming for me and dad. I just… didn't think it would end up this way. I thought my life in the castle would go on forever. I wish… those days would come back."

"Yeah… me too." She admitted. "Are you… gonna be ok?"

Ezran breathed in and exhaled. "No. Not yet. But I will be." He smiled weakly before turning towards the canyon beyond. "Do you think it's ok if I light a candle in his memorial? I'd want to leave a message behind for him."

"I think the king would love that." She smiled softly at him. "Want me to come with you?"

He nodded. "Yes please."

"Alright then." She turned over to her brother. "Soren. You mind staying here and watch over everyone while we…"

"Say no more. I can read the mood." The Crown Guard waved it off, hurrying back to the carriage. "The tide is high right now so we're not going anywhere. And Corvus is off helping those guys over there. I'll come and get ya once we're ready to head out. Just try not to take too long."

With a nod, Claudia offered her hand to the boy and they headed off, unaware of the strange stare coming from the caravan guards.

**(Xadia) (Southern Coast)**

Pain.

Aanya could feel whole body ache. Every movement she made in her sleep sent a jolt of unbearable pain through her. The taste of salt hovered over her lips as her eyes fluttered open. Her sights were a haze, barely even making out the fire burning a good distance away. Its warmth soothing her cold skin.

She turned away and wrapped herself in the blanket provided for her. There was hardly any light shining through the window so that meant she still had a good hour or two before her handmaiden comes up and brings her breakfast.

Slowly and painfully she tossed and turned in her bed which felt oddly hard and rough like it was made out of stones or bricks. Perhaps she can ask the royal guards to fetch her a softer mattress, preferably one that doesn't stink of seawater.

The young queen wanted to return to her slumber but quickly found herself assaulted by a tongue that slobbered all over face. What manner of creature found its way to her chambers? If this was another one of her handmaiden's trick of getting a puppy she was gonna exile her for good!

When her eyes finally focused, she found that it was not a dog but a large hairy blue creature with horns sticking out its mane.

"Gah!" She yelped and bolted off her bed stumbling on the stone and slipping on the sand as she tried to crawl away. Aanya tried to shout but her throat was parched and dry. She turned to the creature expecting it to attack her at any second. But much to her surprise, the little four legged monster tilted its head cutely, a little confused but also seemingly interested in her reaction. "Wh… what are you?"

"Well that's a right friendly question." An unfamiliar voice spoke, appearing out of the corner of her eye like a ghost. "Good evening to you, your highness."

A nightmare manifested itself in its image. Her memories clicked and terror filled her void.

xxxxxxxxxx

Callum stifled a yawn as he flipped through the pages of his new found spell book. The magical knowledge contained in these pages were substantial. Perhaps even more than that. Elyon did her best to translate it for him but they were still intelligible in his eyes. Thankfully however the runes that held the spell together was clear enough to be seen. He could use them as reference and figure out the draconic words later on.

"HELP!" A scream broke his concentration from his book. He snapped his head back at the campsite and bolted over there. "Help! HELP ME!"

"What's going on?" The boy demanded only to stop to find a strange and bizarre sight. "Uh…?"

"Stop doing that you stupid kid! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Rayla demanded as she shielded herself from rocks Aanya was throwing. "Hey! Put that down now!"

"I won't be taking orders from you!" The young queen yelled back, her anger flaring out as she continued to toss rocks over and over.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Ok stop that!" Callum hastily intervened, grabbing the little girl by the arm. "Let's all just calm down for a second ooof!" The little lady returned with a fist to his stomach. "Ow…"

She thrashed and wiggled and flailed her arms around, struggling to get free. And when she did, her legs gave in.

"Gah!"

"Hey! Easy now."

"Stay away for me!" She crawled back, her tone angry and frightened at the same time while putting up one last inch of resistance tossing dirt their way. Her breathing became erratic, clearly exhausted and afraid. "Please… just… stay away." She then hugged her knees together and curled up like a snail hiding in its shell.

Callum saw her reaction and gestured Rayla to stay back. It was clear that the horns and long ears were causing a reaction on some kind of trauma in her. He'd seen this before with Ezran when he had that batch of bad pies. His brother wouldn't go near another pastry for a month.

After a brief pause he slowly approach the girl and knelt a few good feet away.

"Queen Aanya." He spoke softly, not wanting to scare her off. "That is your name… right?"

The frightened girl peek out of her knees eyeing the boy. She scanned him fully before returning with a soft nod.

"That's good." The boy breathed a sigh of relief. There was progress here. Small but they were getting here. "My name is Callum. We met before, a while back during your coronation with my father, King Harrow. Do… you remember?"

Again she nodded hesitantly.

"Alright then." He sighed. "I know this might sound a little off, Aanya. Can I call you Aanya?" There was a brief pause before she allowed it. "Aanya then. Well… I don't know how to tell you this. But you've been through an accident. Your ship crashed on the shores a while ago… and I'm afraid to say that you were the only survivor."

"S… ship?" She spoke… her tone confused.

"That's right. A ship. It crashed here." He confirmed it. "Do you remember anything at all or why you were onboard?"

"Better question is: How she managed to cross the Elemental Sea." Rayla added, towering over which terrified the young queen.

"Hah…!" Aanya choked, eyes widening as if her memories were clicking back into place.

"Rayla stop. You're scarring her."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"NOOOOO!" The queen cracked and fell on her sides, eyes closed shut and her hands covering her ears.

"Aanya?"

"Elves… in the sh… shadows! City… on fire. People… a… all dead!" She sputtered words out randomly like they meant something. Her body began to twitch and spasm. "Grandpa Ysac! B… blood… blood blood… everywhere!"

"Shh… shh!" Callum cradled her onto his chest, soothing her. "It's ok. It's ok. Calm down. Nothing's going to hurt you here."

"The elves… in the shadow. The sea swallowed us whole. Monsters. Demons." Tears flowed out as her those horrifying memories broke what little sanity she had left. "No. No, no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Mommy… mommy…"

She clutched onto Callum's clothes, hands trembling with terror. Painful sobs and heavy breathing followed before she finally eased in and fainted from fright.

By now even Rayla could tell that whatever happened to this little child must've been very damaging.

**(King Harrow's Memorial)**

Claudia can see that her father spared no expenses for King Harrow's memorial. It was finely decorated. A great statue built within the canyon itself. Marbled pillars flanked two sides of a stone path with potted plants and flowers beautified the place. An array of colors made the whole area stand out like a sore thumb.

Say what you want about father, he certainly cared about the late king. Enough to spend half of his life saving to make his memorial look like some tourist attraction.

Heck, add a few more flower basins here and there and she wouldn't mind having a picnic here.

…

Oh god that sounded like someone who had no respect for the dead. She deserves one slap from the universe.

As they approach the statue, Claudia released the boy's hand and allowed him some moment of privacy. He deserved time. Time to say goodbye at the very least.

Ezran took a good look at the statue, choking a sob as he tried to muster the words. Bait stood beside him, keeping quiet as if he knew what the boy felt inside.

Slowly he knelt down and lit the candle with one of the torches, placing it on top of the stoned memorial.

"H… hey dad. Long time no see." He began with a sniff. "I'm a… I'm fine by the way. And Bait… and Callum too. He's uh… he's not here right now. He's currently off on a mission to return a baby dragon back to its mother in Xadia. It's a dangerous but he's got Rayla with him and she's really really strong. I think you'll like her. Heh…"

The King's cold gaze returned with nothing but hallow wind.

"I… I'm sorry for running away without telling. I thought… I was… hah…" The boy deflated, unable to conjure anything. "I guess there's no excuse for it. Running away from my problems has always worked out for me. I thought it could go on forever. When I saw the egg… I thought that… this could be my chance. A chance away from here. To go on an adventure like those heroes you read to me."

Still nothing.

"Deep down… I… kind of wished I wasn't the Crown Prince." Oh Ezran. "I didn't want to be king. I was hoping you'd see that and maybe give it to Callum. He's usually a lot smarter than me." He paused. "Ok maybe he's always smarter than me. But don't tell him I said that."

…

Still nothing? Come on you old goat! I know you're just a statue unable to change shape or form on your own. But the least you could do was flash a smile or something. Maybe she could use a spell in her dark book to change the shape of the statue. She remembered father using one before but… no… nope. She'll need a clay golem's core for that.

"I don't know what kind of a king I'll be. But I'll try to lead by your example." He continued. "I'll… try to be like you. Or at the very least… be the best king I can be."

Damn it Ezran, you're breaking my heart here. I know that I burned your dad's corpse to ash and my father tried to usurp the throne for himself but don't strike me in the feels.

"I love you dad. See you again soon. Maybe with Callum. I'm sure you miss him also. So… in the meantime… say hi to mom for me."

Hnnnggg!

Claudia reached out and pulled the boy in for a hug that both of them desperately needed.

"Shhhh. It's ok Ezran. I'm sure he heard you."

"I just… I miss him."

"I know sweetheart. But there are just some things that are out of our control. Even for a king." She added with a gentle pat on the back. "If anything. I'm sure your dad is watching over you, wherever he is."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Claudia nodded confidently. "Your dad loves you Ezran. And even though you can't see him. He'll always be here."

"YOUR DAD!?" A loud booming voice interrupted their little moment. It caught the two by surprise as they turned to meet the yeller and her wolf.

"Ellis?" The prince choked back looking at the girl who stifled a gasp, eyes widened in disbelief of the shocking revelation.

"K… King Harrow was… your dad?" Her knees shook while her breathing became erratic. "Then… that that… that means you're…"

Oh boy… this is gonna get messy.

"Ellis!" Ezran rushed over to the girl's side but she darted back hiding behind her wolf. "Ellis, please calm down. Let me explain."

"EXPLAIN!?" She laughed… or was that gasping? "What's there to explain? I mean you just happen to be King Harrow's son and apparently the new king of…" The Eskimo's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my Magical Sheep! That's it, isn't it!? That's your super-secret business! You're gonna inherit the crown, the kingdom and… EVERYTHING!"

"W… well… yeah." The boy admitted guiltily. "I'm sorry for not telling you but… we needed to keep it a secret."

"All this time. I thought I was traveling with two ordinary adventurers. But no! I'm traveling with real live royalties!" Ok now that part she laughed, deliriously. "Wait… does this also mean that Callum is…"

"Prince Callum. My brother."

"I knew it! Oh I should've knew it!" She panted heavily as she turned to her pet wolf. "Did you know they were Princes Ava?"

The said mutt simply scratched its ear in reply.

"Sorry for not telling you."

"Are you kidding?" Ellis gleefully shot back. "This is amazing! This is way better than I imagined you'd be. I thought you were some kind of crime boss inheriting some fortune. This is way cooler." Well she's not as bad as I thought she'd be. Props for that.

"So… you're not mad?"

"That depends." She touched the tip of her chin cheekily. "Can I get a tour of the castle? Do they have wide labyrinths deep underground that goes on for miles where adventurers earn experience points and magical items? Dungeons with all kinds of experimented monsters?"

"Uh…" Ezran's face twisted a bit. "Not that I know of. But there are a lot of secret passages that goes around the castle."

"Yes! Secret passages. That's Castle Design 101. Just like I always dreamed."

"Ok that's enough." Claudia interjected before this conversation could get any weirder than it already has. "Ellis sweetie. I know that this is kind of a big thing for you but there's a perfectly good reason why we had to keep this a secret. We can't just anyone know that Ezran is the Prince. So… you mind keeping this a secret?"

"Absolutely. We can keep a secret. Right Ava?"

*Woof!*

"But I have so many questions right now. Like… I don't even know where to start. I still can't believe that Ezran is really a Prince. A genuine prince! He doesn't look like it."

"Really?" The boy checked himself. "What do I look like?"

_An adorable fluffy fur ball._ But Claudia wasn't going to say that out loud. "Now now. Save the questions for later. We have to get back to the caravan. I'm sure my brother is… getting… impatient…" Her words slowed down when she noticed something moving along the shadow, figures with hostile intent sneaking through the ridges on the canyon. Someone was coming.

"Claudia?"

"Ellis, Ezran. Get behind me. Now." She urged the two to which they followed. And as soon as they did, several guards from the caravan appeared, weapons drawn.

These men had a look in their eyes. A dangerous look. The kind of look that came from people with openly bad intentions.

"Uh… hello." Claudia greeted them in the most natural way possible. "Did Soren send you? Are we uh… crossing the river already?"

…

The men didn't reply. But instead they attacked.

"Whoa!" Claudia dodged the first attacker, quickly grabbing the nearby torch and smacking his face with it.

"Claudia!"

"You two, stay where you are! I can handle this." With a little bit of agility she swung that torch wide like she was trying to drive some wild animals away. "Get back! I don't know who you are, but you are not touching them." She reached for her pouch and produced a bottle of green goop which she splashed a dose on the attackers. "**Latem eht taeh, hcuot gninrub**!"

The spell ignited their weapons and armor which in turn burned them. So like men with pants on fire, they began stripping their gear and jumping around like rabbits.

"Come on, while they're distracted!" Claudia urged the two behind her and bolted off back to the caravan.

"Who were those people? And what did they want!?"

"I don't know Ezran, but I'm pretty sure they weren't there to sell cookies. Now hurry. We need to get back to Soren before… oh…" She stopped mid-sentence when a larger group of soldiers barred their path. They were definitely from the same group that protected the caravan. But what stood out most of all was her brother who was tied up in iron chains behind them, a blade dangling on his back and a bruise cheek. "Soren!"

The Crown Guard chuckled weakly in reply. "Hey Claudia. Uh… I don't want to alarm you or anything but I think the guards here might have a beef against us."

"Yeah. I got that part." She smiled back. "Are you ok?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine. Just tied up." He laughed. "I would've taken these guys out myself but they CHEATED and got the jump on me."

"Enough talk." The large man who seemed like the leader of this group silenced them. "Surrender yourself immediately. I would prefer to take you in alive for a better bounty. But corpses will do if you prove troublesome."

"What do you want from us?" Claudia demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

The man in armor laughed. "Are you serious? Your two are the most wanted people in all of Katolis. Traitors to the crown and all!"

"Traitors!?" Soren choked. "Are you serious right now? I'm a Crown Guard! I'm practically the one who look for traitors."

"Quiet!" The big guy yelled, dangling his blade over the man's neck. "Or I'll bring your head back instead." He chuckled sinisterly. "And just so you know… this isn't even my biggest sword~. Now you're gonna come with us peacefully… or in pieces. Your choice girly."

"Don't listen to him Claudia! The man's a wimp! He won't kill me!"

For god sake Soren! For once, can you not act like some live-action hero!? I might actually be tempted to just bolt it out of here with Ezran.

"Tick tock, little lady."

"Alright!" Claudia raised her arm up while waving her fingers to those behind her. "You win. I'll… I'll come quietly. Just don't hurt him. If it's us you want, we'll come quietly. Just promise me that you won't hurt the kids."

"I don't give no tooth for some tyke." The mercenary man spat. "Now come along. And don't you be trying any of that magic stuff either. I'll be watching. Bind her! We'll bring both of them to the castle and get our bounty."

Two of his men approach with chains in tow.

But just as they were about to bind her, Ezran suddenly jumped out of cover and shouted. "Hey!" All eyes turned to him with a confused look. "Ever seen a star up close before?" He brought out Bait who suddenly beamed like the star blinding the guards for a good short moments. "Now Ellis!"

"Hi ho Ava… Away!" The young lass rode on her wolf and charged against the disoriented men and tackled them down easily.

Seeing an opportunity, Claudia once again reached for her bag and produced a snake's belly. "**Dnibnu leets nirehtyls." **Immediately the chains that binding Soren loosened and transformed into snakes hissing wildly. The sudden creation of these slithering reptiles frightened some of the guards away, leaving a gap in their formation. Her brother saw this opening and quickly grabbed the big man's sword smashing four of his compatriots like a hammer which then broke at the grip.

"Wow! That was heavy. Sure hope that really wasn't your biggest sword. Hehe…" The mercenary responded drawing out a second blade behind his back which dwarfed the other one. "Oh… you weren't kidding. Heh."

"GRAHHHHH!" He slammed his weapon down creating a minor shockwave around the battlefield. "That's it. I'll take your heads instead! RAHHH!" The man raised his blade charging for another attack. But it was stopped when a hook grabbed onto it making him fumble. "What the he…" He never got to finish when a pair of feet slammed onto his back knocking him down for the count. "Goh…"

"Sirus!" Claudia called out with relief. "Am I glad to see you."

"For. The. Last. Time!" The Tracker groaned as he punched another guard off his knockers. "It's Corvus! And what is going on here? I take my eyes off you guys for 5 minutes and you start a fight with the Caravan Guards? In the royal tombs no less?"

"Hey in my defense, they started it!" Soren shot back grabbing a weapon from a downed soldier. "And didn't you see that size of that guy's sword? It's like the size of me. He's practically throwing a slimmer version of me around!"

"Soren! Less yapping, more fighting!"

"Yeah yeah. I got it!"

This went on for about 10 minutes or so. Despite being outnumbered the Prince's entourage held fast against the guards, beating them back with both might and magic alike. And they would've actually won too if they didn't notice the large batch of reinforcements coming from behind.

"Enough!" The helmeted cavalry ordered, halting the conflict instantly with his voice. "Cease your attack." Claudia paused and watched as the mercenaries slowly withdrew to their side of the field joining ranks with the horsemen. And if that wasn't enough, she noticed archers taking position on the ridge of the canyon, claiming the high ground. They were at a complete disadvantage. "Claudia and Soren. I will give you this one warning. Surrender immediately or be cut down where you stand."

"Bring it on." Her brother challenged back. "I took on a dragon and fought it to a draw. I can take you." Actually no, you didn't. It swiped you with its tail and paralyzed you. Totally different level, big brother.

"We are not afraid of you." Corvus added, readying his hook chain. "It doesn't matter how many men you have. You will not defeat us."

"Then you are… wait…" The leader of the horsemen paused. "Corvus!?" He immediately remove his helm revealing his freckled face. "Corvus, is that you?"

"Lieutenant Gren?" The Tracker recalled. "What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that!" The one called Gren replied as he stepped down from his horse. "Claudia and Soren are charged with treason against the crown. They are traitors."

"Hey!" Soren yelped. "I am not a traitor!"

Laughing, the Tracker turned back to the horseman. "Gren. I don't know what your orders are, but there appears to be a great misunderstanding here. These two are no traitors. At least not in my eyes."

"You don't understand Corvus. We have reasons to believe that these two conspired to murder both the princes for Lord Viren."

Oh… crud.

Claudia and Soren traded glances at each other but said nothing.

"That's a steep accusation." Corvus shot back. "I do hope you have proof."

He didn't. At least not in the way his expression twisted. "Well… technically no. Opeli kind of said so after she imprisoned Lord Viren and all."

"Dad!?" Claudia gasped. "Dad's in jail? But why?"

"No idea. But I'm sure there's a good reason for it." Gren shrugged back apologetically. "Anyway. That changes nothing. So I'll say it again. Soren. Claudia. You two are hereby under arrest for treason against the crown."

"And I'll say again, Lieutenant…" Corvus remarked. "That is a grave error."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm still here." Ezran spoke up. His voice splitting his entourage in two like Moses splitting the Red Sea. "And your accusation… is a lie."

"Prince Ezran!?" Gren flinched at the sight of the young boy and immediately went on his knees. "You're… here. But how…?"

"Claudia and Soren brought me back." The little royal answered, showing a brave face. "Tell your men to stand down." The horseman complied, hastily signaling his men to lower their arms.

With his orders, the mercenaries and guards lost the will to fight, suddenly feeling awkward by this revelation.

"Now… take me home."

**(Xadia's southern coast)**

Night had fallen faster than expected. Faster than Rayla expected at least. She had hoped they'd be far away from Veil by the time they had to make camp, but she could still see the lights from the fortress city in the distance.

This day had just gone from strange to outright bizarre in one moment. It was bad enough that they had knights and squires chasing them, now they had an extra baggage to carry with.

That Queen, Aanya. She was a strange one. Never before had Ralya saw anyone so thoroughly terrified. Whatever it was she saw when coming to the shores of Xadia, it traumatized her to the very core. Enough to make her weep for her mom. It scared her. Terrified her. Perhaps even tried to kill her. Though none of it would explain how she came to be here… or how her ship turned up on the shores.

Returning to the camp, the Moon Shadow Elf made sure that the little girl was snoozing before entering. Callum remained by the queen's side brushing her hair with his good arm, watching her sleep.

"Hey…"

He smiled back. "Hey."

"I uh… brought more firewood." She gestured to the sticks and branches before taking her place by the campfire. "How's… how's the little lady?"

"She's sleeping now." He answered much to her relief. "She cried herself to sleep. It must've taken a lot out of her."

"Got any idea what could've caused this?" She asked feeling rather curious. "She seems so… scared."

"Not a clue." The boy admitted. "She was babbling a few words earlier but none of them really made sense."

"Callum." Rayla sighed knowing that he was just hiding his real intentions for her. "You don't have to hide it, you know. We both heard what she said."

He sighed. "Well… I'm not a hundred percent sure but I'm guessing what happened to her was magical in nature. Her ship must've been caught in some kind of storm and…"

"Callum." She interjected. "It's ok."

The boy slumped back, smiling softly. "Elves…" He said finally. "She keeps saying it. Horned demons in the shadows. Monsters and magic. If you look closely, you can make out what she's trying to picture. There's a possibility that whoever frightened her… must've been an elf." It was a horrifying thought on its own. To think that her own people would go and ruin a child's life. But then again Rayla can't exactly say that wasn't going to do the same thing with Ezran back then. "But it also doesn't make sense. You said that the elves only attack when provoked. Why would the elves try to kill Queen Aanya? She didn't do anything. And her parents died a long time ago."

"I'm afraid I don't have the answers." Rayla admitted, tossing a stick into the fire. "Runaan never told me of this plan or the invasion. All I was ever told that we were here for justice and vengeance. But if they were trying to kill the Queen of another kingdom… they certainly almost succeeded. Sending her to a watery grave. No one would even notice. I've seen mages who can control the tides back in Lunaria. Very powerful."

"I guess all that fear was too much for her." The young prince added, stroking over Aanya's face while she mumbled something incoherent. "I'd probably be scared too if I knew assassins were after my head."

"Like the time I was after yours when you pretended to be Ezran?"

He choked. "I… I wasn't scared."

"You ran away the moment you saw me."

"Ok in my defense, anyone would run when they see a person wielding two sharp daggers in both hands."

Her eyes rolled. "Sure."

"Can we please talk about something else?" He motioned to the little girl on his lap. "Something other than deadly assassins or… death in general?"

"Fine. How about: What's our next step? Does meeting this little one change our goals?"

"What? No!" Callum stated. "No changes. We stick to the plan."

"And her?" She pointed to sleeping-beauty. "Are you planning on dragging her across Xadia too?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" He countered. "We can't go back the way we came. Not while Sol Regem is patrolling the Borderlands. And I'm not leaving her here either. She's scared, alone in a hostile land. I'm not having that on my conscience."

Of course you won't. I know you well enough for that.

"You're really making this journey a lot harder than it needs to be."

"I know… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She chuckled back at him. "I like that part of you."

"Really?"

"Really." She shot him a proud look. "Now get some rest. We'll wake up early tomorrow and plan our next course of action then. With… the queen."

**(Katolis Castle)**

Home…

It has only been a month since Ezran left this place after the assassination attempt but it has changed so much. Everything still looked the way he left it but the ambience and atmosphere around the castle felt foreign to him.

Perhaps it was the sight of soldiers and servants alike all bowing to him or the fact that folks began to call him 'Your majesty' or it was possibly that they were all staring at Ellis' three legged wolf who accompanied him. Either way… the looks he got from the people were very different. Even the local baker who toyed with him and Bait everyday looked a bit solemn and respectful.

This was not the home he left behind. But rather the home that he inherited. His home. His Kingdom.

As he traced the halls of his castle, more guards and servants bowed to greet him and his escort. The maid that came to clean his and Callum's room was there. The gardener who chased Bait whenever he hops around the flowerbed was also there. Even the stable boy who he befriended a long time ago, had his head lowered in honor. Their loyalty instilled by their silence. Was this how his father felt every time he walked around his home?

How was he supposed to carry on like this? How was a kid like him supposed to take the King's place? How could he prepare for such an ordeal?

…

His grievances mattered little at this point. Because ready or not… he was to be king.

After what felt like hours, they finally reach the throne room. The guards stationed there nodded and opened the door for him.

Inside, the high council of King Harrow welcomed the young prince. He saw them a few times with his father but never really got to know them personally. There were five of them in total with Opeli at the center holding a warm smile on her face. They all bowed to the soon-to-be-king. Greeting him as his title demanded.

"Welcome home, Prince Ezran." The charming chancellor welcomed him, kneeling to his height. "My greatest condolences for your lost. It must be difficult for you to return to an empty castle."

"Thank you uh… Opeli." He remembered her name at the very least. "It's… good to be back. Sorry if I'm a little late."

"I'd prefer late than never, Prince Ezran." She nodded. "Now I know that your journey must've been long and grueling but there are many matters that we need your approval. Firstly we need to prepare for your coronation. And then we can…" Opeli stopped when she noted Viren's children in the room with them. "Lieutenant Gren! Why are these two here?"

"Uh… ma'am." The soldier in question stood at attention. "They're with um… the Prince."

"These two are criminals and should be locked up with their father. Guards!" The soldiers in the room readied their weapons and pointed them at Soren and Claudia.

"Wait! Stop!" Ezran ordered to which the men puzzlingly obeyed. "I don't understand. Why are you calling them criminals? And what does Lord Viren have to do with all of this?"

"Prince Ezran." Opeli cooed over to him. "Lord Viren has been charged with treason against the crown. He tried to take advantage of the chaos after King Harrow's assassination and attempted to take the crown for himself. He would've had us all believe that you and your brother were dead. And he would've succeeded too if it weren't for General Amaya."

"But Viren is dad's closest friend." The prince reasoned. "Why would he try to betray him?"

"I… well… it's not that easy to explain." Opeli admitted. "But Lord Viren overstepped his authority. He used the late king's seal to invoke the Summit of the Pentarchy. He assumed power for himself."

"That's a lie!" Claudia interjected. "My father did only what needed to be done!"

"Be silent, traitors!"

Soren hissed. "Yeesh. I am really starting to hate that word."

Corvus nudged him with a knowing smirk. "Doesn't sound so good when it's pointed at you, eh?"

"Oh… shut up."

"Lord Viren has already committed grievous crimes against the people of Katolis. He already killed of dozen of our guards when we tried to apprehend him. Not to mention imprisoned a member of General Amaya's soldiers."

"Umm… I don't really mind that part actually." Gren pointed out. "It think of it as an extended vacation."

"Those are the actions of the guilty."

"And what is he guilty of?" Claudia challenged. "Protecting the kingdom? Something you can't seem to be capable of doing."

"Don't try to be smart with me girl. I've been in this job long before you could walk. How are we supposed to know that you aren't working on his behalf?"

"Dad only asked us to save the princes. That's it!"

"Stop!" Ezran yelled out with his tiny voice. Thankfully his little outburst worked and everyone returned to their calmer selves. "Look. There seems to be a lot here that we don't know about. So… why don't we clarify it?"

"You mean… interrogation?" Opeli inquired. "That will take time, Prince Ezran."

"Nope. We go straight to the source." Ezran corrected with a sweet smile. He then gestured to the guards. "Bring Lord Viren here and we'll hear what he has to say."


	10. Truth and Dare

**Chapter 10: Truth and Dare**

**(Katolis Castle) (Throne room)**

Viren had walked down through the halls of this castle a thousand times before. He did so in leisure and business. Often times he would have King Harrow beside him, or his children escort him while discussing the future of the kingdom. But never did he imagine himself walking down these halls in chains. Now that was new.

When the guards came to fetch him from his cell he was almost certain that Opeli had come up with a reason to finally execute him. That would probably even put a smile on that woman's face. But much to his sudden relief the executioner's block didn't even seem remotely ready for him. Over a dozen guards stayed by his side at all time and crossbowmen had their weapons trained at him, waiting for the slightest error in his judgment. One wrong step and he'll be the latest design of pincushions this side of Katolis.

After what felt like an hour, his escorts brought him before the doors of the throne room. It seemed rather odd to be brought here after everything that's happened. And there were definitely a lot more guards here. Even the castle's staff were lingering nearby. Did Opeli bring them all here? Perhaps she wanted to make a show of it, to have some mockery of a trial before publically executing him in the courtyard.

Already the Dark Mage began to plan his escape. Despite his lack of magic and the loss of his favorite Primal Stone – thanks Claudia – he still had a few tricks left in his sleeves. Not to mention he also had a powerful archmage whispering in his ear ready to grant him the Six Primal Sources in the world. It would certainly put a smile on his face to freeze Opeli and her entourage in place.

But when the doors opened, all thoughts of escape vanished from his mind.

"Your majesty. Lord Viren." Gren announced his arrival, standing at the side with a number of the Crown Guards.

The young Prince Ezran stood there, at the bottom steps of his father's throne with that Glowtoad he calls a pet. There was a sad and upsetting look in his eyes which brought some hope that there could be a peaceful resolution to all of this. But it only soured when he saw Opeli by his side, holding that sneer in place. That woman really needed a hobby – or a lover in her life to take that stiffness away.

"Dad…" A voice on the sidelines called out to him. Claudia stood by her brother, flanked by two other guards who kept watch over them. Their return here explained much.

A few moments later, he was put on his knees while the chains on his arms tightened.

"So… you've returned, Prince Ezran." He began with a humble tone. "Welcome home."

"Watch your tone, traitor." Opeli hissed. "You are speaking to the future king."

"Ah… of course. My apologies, your majesty." He bowed lowly. "To what do I owe this summon? I take it my punishment has been decided."

To his surprise, the boy shook his head. "I'm not here to punish you, Lord Viren. I… just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Do you seek my council on how to rule?"

"No. Opeli said that you betrayed my father and the kingdom for your own personal gains." He paused for a second allowing the words to sink through. "But I don't believe that for a minute. Not even the slightest.

"Oh? And what do you believe, your highness?"

"I believe that this is all just a big misunderstanding. And Opeli here is just overreacting." Not exactly an understatement but Viren wasn't gonna take that trick just yet. "She said that you… did something bad and used magic to hurt a lot of people. Is that true?"

_Was it true?_ Viren wanted to laugh but the boy's innocent expression left him pessimistic. "Yes. As much as it vexes me to admit it, I did. I overstepped my boundaries and abused my authority to forward my plans. And when things didn't go my way I had to resort to more extreme methods."

"Extreme?" Opeli scoffed. "You used the King's seal to summon a summit of the Pentarchy and lied to them!"

"I did what I had to do to restore order back in Katolis."

"Your actions are nothing but treasonous!"

"Treason? For doing what the council cannot?"

"Stop!" Ezran pleaded and thankfully they obeyed. "Let Lord Viren explain." He turned to the man in question. "Why did you do that, exactly?"

Viren returned to his calm self. It felt like he was trying to explain some complicated mumbo jumbo to a ten year old… which is quite accurate actually.

"I attempted to claim the throne for myself after your father was assassinated. It's no lie. I wanted to fill the role when we believed you and your brother were dead. Because a Kingdom without a king is weak and prone to attack." He sighed. "It wasn't until later that we learned that you were kidnapped by the elves."

"But why, Lord Viren?"

"Why?" He chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? I've been stating it for years." His eyes locked onto the Prince as he gave his answer. "To finally end the Xadian threat that has been plaguing our borders for generations. The rid this world of elves and dragons."

Ezran's face froze. "You… want to destroy all the elves?"

"Naturally. They're certainly determined to destroy us."

"But not all elves are bad."

"Perhaps." Viren surprisingly agreed, ignoring that chuckle echoing in his head. "But it does not change the fact that we are at war with them. Even as we speak, their army marches across the Borderlands preparing to siege our only bastion."

Gren's eyes shot up. "That's impossible. There has been no word from the General."

"Is that so?" The dark mage whispered, darting towards the councilors. "Why don't you tell them dear council? Tell them of the news."

All eyes turned to the woman who held back a sneer. If she had a mallet, she'd smack Viren right now and would smile at his pain.

"The elves are invading." Another of the councilors spoke which made the room gasped. "We received word from General Amaya a few weeks ago that the elven army are amassing at the borders."

"A few weeks ago?" Corvus choked. "Why hasn't there been any warnings?"

"Because the council was far more concerned over politics than the lives of people." Viren directed that over to Opeli directly.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!" She hissed. "The rules clearly state that only the king is allowed to mobilize the army. We cannot move without central authority restored."

"So you decided to do nothing?" Claudia challenged. "How does that help!?"

"Why don't we send in the Crown's Guard?"

"And who will defend the castle?"

"What about the other kingdoms? What do they say?"

"We should send reinforcements immediately!"

"How do we even know that the fortress is still standing? We haven't heard a word from the General in days!"

"I say we put it to a vote!"

"There's no time for democracy here!"

The argument spiraled out of control like a powder keg that lit on top of an active volcano. Accusing fingers were pointed, blames were thrown and spits were spat. Even the guards who remained still all this time began to bicker with each other, taking sides on the action. Only Viren remained still and silent in the middle of this storm, unflinching like a rock.

It was only when the door to the room slammed open did they finally settled down. Their eyes curiously looking over the man who dared to interrupt this situation.

"Ah! Oh… hello!" The Crow Master got up awkwardly, waving his hands over at them. "I um… is this a bad time? I have a tiny emergency that needs dealing with and…"

"We're kind of in the middle of something." Opeli pointed out the obvious. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it later."

"Yeah, no."

The councilor eyed him which caused his neck to heat up. "Excuse me?"

"Ah… normally I wouldn't really want to bother you, councilor… or any of you. But I really need to see… OH! Lord Viren! Hello!" The Crow Master hastily approached the Dark Mage, holding that care-free smile on his face. "Wow, it's good to finally see you again. Love the ball and chains. It really gives you that tough-guy look. Though I always thought you'd keep the thing with the dark gothic impression."

"Crow Master!" Opeli snapped. "Get to the point."

"Oh. Right. I kind of have a backlog of letters addressed to Lord Viren from… well… a lot of people. From all the kings and queens, mayors and other important sounding people. Someone's pretty popular eh." Viren didn't seem all that affected by his elbowing attempts.

"And why haven't you delivered them to us?" The councilor demanded.

"Well… they're not addressed to you." He replied as a matter of fact. "Technically all the letters I've been getting so far are all addressed to Lord Viren. You've got a lot of pen-pals, sir. I got about two hundred letters right here."

"Two hundred!?"

"Yeah." The Crow Master shrugged before turning towards the balcony door opening it. "I'm kind of surprised you guys haven't noticed. The whole castle is packed."

"Packed?" Gren asked. "Packed with what, exactly?" Their jaws nearly dropped when they all looked outside. From every rooftop, to every window, the whole castle itself was crowded with black feathered birds, cawing and glaring with their beady eyes. Many perching on the crow's nest while a hundred more flew in a circle overhead, each with a note tied to their legs.

"Whoa…" Claudia gawked. "The cleaners are gonna have a field day."

**(Xadia southern coast) (The next day)**

Rayla knew that this journey wasn't gonna be easy. She knew at most that there would be challenges in every step she took. But at the very least she dreamed that things would get easier when she got to Xadia. However fate seemed to have a habit of proving her wrong time and time again.

Not only do they have a band of dangerous Sunfire elves snapping at their heels, they now had the burden of a mentally disturbed queen at their side. Callum had offered to take care of her until she recovers but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

Queen Aanya was broken. In the metaphorical sense of course. Last night alone proved it. She suffered a lot for someone so young and what vexed her most was the fact her people were responsible for the damage. She hardly spoke a word when she woke up and the little lady had been holding onto Callum like he was some kind of security blanket. Whoever tried to kill her should be ashamed of their actions.

…

But then again… she couldn't really fault them either.

Had things turned out differently that night of the raid, she and her fellow assassins would've killed King Harrow and Prince Ezran on the spot. And Callum would be in her position.

Broken.

Rayla shook the thought away like some annoying bug. There was no point wondering about what-ifs anymore. She had to focus on the mission. They all had to. Their trip in the southern lands wasn't going to be easy. With all the wild animals and rough terrain it'll be a pilgrim. But if they play their cards right, they might make it across without too much trouble.

Right now the Elemental Sea was far behind them. They abandoned the sandy beaches for the forest and avoided the roads just like before. With some luck they might even land on a remote settlement around here.

"Hmmm…" As they continued their brisk pace, Rayla suddenly noticed her partner holding onto Zym on his good arm, gazing into its eyes like he was trying to make contact through telepathy.

"Are you having a staring contest with Zym now? I'll tell you now that's a waste of time. Dragons can go for hours without blinking."

"Really?" He gawked. "I mean… no. I wasn't. I was trying to communicate with Zym."

"And staring real hard is gonna help you?" She grinned cheesily at him. "You know you can just say the words, right? Sure he might not understand much but it shouldn't be any different than training a jackal."

"You train jackals?"

"No… but I saw Runaan do it once or twice. It's a long story."

"Well… anyway, I've been kind of curious how Ezran's been communicating with animals. He can talk to horses, glow toads and all kinds of creatures. I thought maybe I'd give it a try."

"And how's it going so far?"

He eyed the dragon which tilted its head at him. "I'm… not really sure. He's either hungry or bored… or maybe both." The creature slobbered at him. "Or maybe it just wants to lick my face. It's hard to tell."

"Well I don't know about talking to animals. But you might want to leave that for your brother. You're more of a… mage type."

"A mage type?"

She nodded. "Yeah! You know? Mage types. Like in the game: Monsters and Mana. It's a game we used to play back home with dices and chess pieces pretending to be something we're not. You can be anything from fearsome elven warriors, to roguish thieves, a horrifying 6-eyed Clazghoul to even a werewolf. I wouldn't recommend a bard on your first playthrough though. They have absolutely no combat capability. Oh! And don't try to spend your stat points everywhere. No one likes a Jack-of-all-trades in their party ruining the paradigm and all that. Mage types like you are usually the smarty-pants of the party, casting mighty spells while being absolutely bad in strength and speech-check situations."

She noted the boy's stare. "I understood nothing of what you said just now."

"Ugh. The fine line is: You can't expect yourself to know everything. If you keep spreading yourself thin, you'll never be able to reach the full potential of one vocation."

"So you're saying I should just stick to magic?"

"There you have it." Raylay tapped him. "Leave the survival and traveling to me. You can focus on your hocus pocus. And speaking of survival. It's time we stopped here."

Callum looked at her in surprise. "Really? But we've only been traveling for a few hours. It's not even noon yet."

"True. But the place we're going isn't a place where we can waltz in." They soon arrived at the edge of the forest which led to a path slithering between two giant mountains forming a canyon at the center. "This, my dear Prince Callum… is Gryphons Hill."

The mountain she pointed at was so high that you couldn't even see the peak hiding over the clouds. And hovering over the sides were giant winged figures that seemed to gravitate in and out of edges made of twigs and branches.

"Whoa… those are…"

"Gryphons." Rayla confirmed it with a brief nod. "They congregate in high places to avoid other animals."

"They're beautiful."

"Beautiful but also very deadly." She added with a pat on his shoulder. "They hunt small creatures in the open field with their talons and kill them before bringing them to their nest where their young feast on their bodies till there's nothing but bones."

"And just like that, I feel like we should find a safer route."

"Hey you're the one who wanted to get to the Dragon Queen as quickly as possible."

"Quickly… and safe." He pointed out. "That canyon path doesn't look safe. We'll be eaten alive before we make it to the other side."

But Rayla waved him off casually. "Relax. I got you guys covered. You don't think I'd bring you here without a plan, do ya? Gryphons are natural predators by day. But at night they're total den mothers. Most of the flock will be nestled in their nests snoozing the night away leaving the path completely empty. We'll sneak by them and get us closer to Caeli and no one's the wiser."

"Then we can bring Zym to his mother."

"Ah… yeah. Sure." She paused. "When I said closer, I meant that in a figurative way. It'll still be some distance but we're definitely on the right track. And it's not like we can go back unless you want to deal with that psychopath and her lover."

"So it's either we get slowly eaten alive by giant birds… or be captured by the elves." Callum sighed. "Gryphon pass it is. I'll get a fire going."

**(The Breach Fortress)**

"INCOMING!" A soldier shouted out at the top of the battlements right before a boulder shattered through the walls. A dozen more of them came afterward, crashing onto the fortress, some even reaching the inner courtyard. A volley of arrows followed up with flaming tips, striking unfortunate souls.

Soldiers scrambled through the fort, engineers manning the siege weapons and archers taking the walls. The sound of weapons clashing echoed through like a symphony of death. The workers of the afterlife will be paid overtime when this day is done.

At the forefront of the battle, an array of Sun Fire and Earthblood elves attempted to enter the fortress with ladders and a giant battering ram. The warriors of Katolis may not possess their unique talents, but they more than made up for it with their stubbornness and wit. While the humans enjoyed the safety of the walls, the elves on the other hand were forced to attack on that tiny strip of land that was big enough to hold twelve soldiers side by side without risking falling over the river of lava. From there they were exposed to all manner of nasty pointy things that had a habit of killing them.

Over on the other side, several Skywing and Moonshadow elves attempt to cross the river with specially made boats. They were hampered by ambushes and attacks from the fortress' siege weapons.

The Borderlands itself was now a warzone.

General Amaya watched from atop her castle, analyzing the enemy's strategy and signaling her officers wherever they were needed. It was a daunting task but she wasn't given this post without a good reason.

The elves had begun their siege roughly two days ago starting with a barrage from their catapults. Fortunately the walls of the Breach was made sturdier than any castle and trying to get through them was like trying to dig through the earth with a spoon.

It wasn't impossible but it would certainly be difficult.

"General!" Her lieutenant called out. "We have an update on the field." She nodded, signaling him to continue. "The enemy that snuck in through the caves were dealt with. I sent a team to seal off the tunnels. They report no other breaches."

_"Did you find out what they were after?"_

"No General. The enemy fought to the very end. They did have a number of fire bombs on them. But you were right on the mark, ma'am. The whole attack was merely a diversion. Those sappers could've done some considerable damage had we not uncover them."

_"Any word from the capitol?"_

"None ma'am. There's been no communication with the council or Lord Viren."

Damn politicians. It's times like these she wished her sister was around. She'd set them all straight one way or another.

Looks like they'll have to hold out a little while longer. And though she had full trust in her men and the volunteers from the surrounding region, it would help knowing that there were reinforcements on the way.

**(Katolis Capitol) (Castle grounds)**

Ellis has been told off areas before. Having a free spirit and a wolf partner always brought her to places where she wasn't allowed but never in her life did she get escorted out of a castle before. Especially by an actual King. This day was gonna be immortalize in her diary for sure – at least once she gets a diary. She'll have to pester mom and dad to get her one. Wait till everyone hears about this. She doubts anyone would believe that she was friend with the king but it was still worth mentioning.

"Sorry we couldn't hang out more, Ellis." Ezran apologized as she walked her through the courtyard with a retinue of Crown Guards at his back. "I didn't mean things to end this way."

She chuckled back softly in return. "Don't apologize for being royalty. It was a new experience for me. My parents are probably livid by now. Besides, Ava and I got to try out those jelly tarts. And you were right. They were to die for."

"Heh. Yeah. I heard the baker you ordered seconds… and third. I thought I was the only one who could do that."

"Well now you got yourself a challenger." They shared a laugh before the sudden awkward silence came over them. "So uh… I guess this is… goodbye?"

"For now." The young soon-to-be king added. "We'll definitely see each other again. That's a promise."

"You'd better. Because right now, I know exactly where you live."

"Heh… yeah. You sure do."

"And we still have to do that piñata. I'll have my uncle ready one with all the tastiest candy we can find. We'll eat so much that our stomachs explode." She paused. "Metaphorically speaking of course."

*Woof*

"I can't wait."

…

Ellis' smile brightened as the sun rose from east. She felt a strange tinge in her stomach while her face turned a shade of red. There was this pull in her chest, like a tightening happening within her heart.

Not really understanding these emotions she pulled the prince to a warm embrace holding him tight like she didn't want to let go. It was good that her eyes were closed, otherwise she would've noted some of the guards giving her a wicked grin under their helmets.

"I'm glad I met you Ezran." She said finally, holding onto the boy's hands through her mittens. "The adventure we had was definitely out of this world. We absolutely have to go on another one."

"We… will…"

The moment would eventually be ruined by Bait who leap between the two, croaking with its grouchy face.

"And I'll also miss you too you little grumpy dog."

xxxxxxxxxx

Claudia watched the prince waved goodbye to his friend and her pet wolf with a full heart. She couldn't get enough of it. Just looking at the prince and the eskimo made her tooth ache with sweetness. She could spend hours watching them and never get bored. Seeing Ellis depart was heavy. But it was better this way. Ezran would rather not have her caught up in the Kingdom's politics. Especially when the whole situation dangled over the edge of a knife.

With a sigh she slowly made her way through the castle corridor, to her father's room. Viren was elevated from prison to house-arrest status. While he wasn't given absolute freedom, his living conditions were certainly better than that of the castle dungeons. Guards were stationed in front of his room at all times and given regular checkups just in case. Opeli protested against this but Ezran ordered. He wanted to get the situation straight and he couldn't do that while everyone is up and about trying to kill each other in their sleep.

Claudia made a mental note to thank Ezran when she gets the chance.

The atmosphere around the castle seemed to have changed drastically ever since she left. While she was used to people looking at her weirdly at times, she can feel a tinge bit of difference in the way they whisper behind her back. It usually came with a good morning or good day. But now they just tip their hats down and refuse to meet her glance. Even the librarian was eyeing her in a funny way. Being the daughter of an alleged traitor can do horrors to your reputation.

"I'm… here to see my father?" She asked oh so politely to the tall… burly man with a giant hammer who eyed her from a distance. There was a short lull before he answered back with a strong nod. Claudia thanked him and gently open the door finding her father on the other side revealing his hidden closet of skeletons.

… or butterflies at this point. But skeletons sounds a lot cooler.

The windows of the room were all boarded up, including the super-secret entrance to his super-secret prison. Torches were lit to keep some measure of light in the area. Opeli didn't seem keen on giving the man any kind of freedom just yet. Not while she was still in charge.

"Father?"

He slowly turned back to her, revealing his now restored form. "Claudia…"

"Are you… feeling alright?"

Viren kicked his cane as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Better now that I don't have to share a room with mice. Time in prison has… been rather lackluster if not tolerable." He coughed that last part as he took his seat. "So… have you come to fetch me to my sentence?" Oh no. I was just here to remind you that your son is injured too but hey, thanks for asking.

"Soren asked me to check up on you." She explained. "He was worried." The man's eyes darkened at the mention of that boy. "We all are. We… weren't sure how to feel when you were accused of… of… treasure…"

"Treason."

"Right right. That."

"Well you can tell your brother, I'm perfectly fine. But that's not why you're really here, is it?" He could tell? Duh! Of course he can tell. This was the chief advisor of the previous king. He's been doing this kind of interrogation years before she came to life. "Speak girl. I don't have all day."

Claudia took several short breaths. "I thought I'd come and find out the truth."

His brow rose. "And what truth would that be?"

A moment came through. "Did you… really ask Soren to kill Ezran and Callum?"

…

…

…

"Yes."

"Oh thank god!" Claudia slouched with relief. "I knew Soren was mistaken. There was just no way you could've meant that. I mean he was always an oaf but I was sure that he was just delu…" She paused finally when the answered dawn on her. "Wait… what?"

"I asked Soren to secretly eliminate the princes." He repeated ever so calmly.

"B… but… but…" The girl stuttered desperately for air. "But why? How!? How could you do that!?"

"How could I not?"

"They're Ezran and Callum! The King's children! Killing them is… is… fratricide!"

"Regicide."

"Right right. That too." She babbled. "But that's not the point! How could you? These aren't just some random folk. They're Ezran and Callum! Our Ezran and Callum. The same Ezran and Callum that we've been living with nearly all our lives. Why would you do this even after everything King Harrow has done?"

"Why?" Viren chuckled. "Because this kingdom needs a strong ruler. Someone who is ready to get things done. We are at war. I thought those messenger ravens last night taught you that. You really expect Young Prince Ezran to sit on the throne and lead us all to war?"

"Well… no." Of course not. She can't even picture the little guy wearing armor and riding a horse through battle. The guy wasn't that kind of ruler. He was too much like his father. He'd rather spend his days lounging around the castle garden eating jelly tarts rather than ruling over this place.

"Then you see my point." Her old man continued. "If we put someone like that on the throne, our kingdom will suffer."

"You can't possible know that." She countered. "Ezran hasn't even been given a chance. You won't know what kind of ruler he'll become if you don't give him a fair shot. And… just to point out: He's a lot smarter than you give him credit for. Besides, this isn't about that. This is about you… trying to kill him… and Callum. And using Soren to do it of all people!"

"Yes. A fine use that boy was."

"He is your son!" Claudia snapped. "And they're friends. They grew up together. We all did! You asked him to murder them."

"A task he clearly failed."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" She berated. "What's wrong with you, father? King Harrow was your friend. You told me he loved you like a brother. How could you do this to him?"

"A weak hand won't be able to lead."

"Ezran is far from weak." Claudia snarled. "He's strong, wise, caring and dutiful just like his father. When he learned about what happened to King Harrow, he came back. That speaks volume of what he's capable of."

Viren eyed his daughter curiously. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"To a heart."

"Then follow it." He said with a prideful look. "I suppose you took more of me than just my magic."

"Took more and what now?" Claudia tilted her head confused.

"The young Prince Ezran seems to have taken a liking to you. You appear to have his complete trust, much to our surprise. He even suggested that you take the role of his advisor."

"Ezran did?" Well he did mention that a few days ago but she didn't think he'd go through with it.

"Yes. You could imagine our reaction. It was even more satisfying seeing how Opeli looked." He smiled smugly recalling that wretched Rule-Book of a woman shave a few years off her life when the young king suggested it. "Congratulations by the way."

"Uh… thank you? I think. No wait!" She shook her head trying to get her head back in the game. "What should I do?"

"I think the choices are obviously in your favor." Viren stated looking not all that worried. "From where I'm sitting you have two options. One you tell Ezran and Opeli about this and prove their trust. I am charged with treason and will most likely be imprisoned. You become the King's advisor and everything settles down."

Ok… that… that sounded kind of good. Almost too good. Sure dad might get thrown in jail but that was on him.

"But…" Ah… right. She forgot about the but. There's always a but. "You will have to deal with the oncoming elven incursion yourselves."

"And your point?"

"You're not stupid Claudia." Viren paused on that sentence. "Well not a complete idiot at least."

"Hey!"

"You've seen battle. You've seen what the elves did and what they're willing to go through to achieve their goals. Once they destroy the Breach, war will come to Katolis. And like it or not, Prince Ezran will have to decide whether he should just sit back… or fight. Blood… will be on his hands."

Ezran fight? No. That's preposterous.

"If you think you can shelter him from the coming storm, then do so. But think about it. Do you want blood to stain his hands… or mine?"

…

…

…

No. She didn't. And she was sure that if Callum were here, he wouldn't want that either.

"What's… option 2?"

Viren smiled…


End file.
